Lettres à nous
by jlukes
Summary: Stiles décide de ne plus aller en fac, il choisi l'armée. Il garde bien le contact avec sa famille, et sera surprit de voir que la distance aide à communiquer, même avec le rebu du dialogue... Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ces types ne me laissent pas de répits...**

**Comme vous "Forgiveness" vous a beaucoup plu, j'ai décidé de reprendre un peu le concept, mais rassurez vous, j'ai modifié la trame...**

**Résumé : Stiles décide de rejoindre l'armée plutôt que d'aller à l'Université. Derek et Stiles seront les premiers surpris de voir que la distance les font, enfin, communiquer.**

**Paring : Sterek (en même temps...)**

**Language : Je dirai M, parce que vous me connaissez !**

**Info : Vous retrouverez les perso de Poulet et de La Torche... Il y en aura un troisième qui ne sera pas Jenks, mais un autre, s'il vous plait... Vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, douze chaps' sont déjà écris...**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

Sur le parking de la gare routière, Stiles ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tout ce monde. Quoi que, fallait pas se mentir, si la moitié n'avait pas été présente, il aurait clairement fait la gueule. Une partie de lui avoua qu'il était fier que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui.

L'été était chaud, et le soleil semblait vouloir le faire cuir sur place. L'odeur des pots d'échappements des bus autour d'eux rendait l'air encore plus étouffant. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête pour pouvoir voir les autres dans les yeux. Sa tenue classique qui ne tenait qu'à un jean, et une chemise à carreau était remplacé par un treillis vert kaki qui faisait ressortir sa peau crémeuse. Ses pieds semblaient brûler dans ses grosses bottines réglementaires alors que tous les autres était en simple basket ou débardeur. La coupe réglementaire ayant été allégé aux dernières nouvelles, il avait juste raccourcit ses mèches folles.

- Je t'ai fais des sandwichs pour la route, ok ? Lui dit Mélissa en lui donnant un sac en papier bien garni.

- Merci.

Il la serra dans ses bras chaleureusement avant de passer à son père.

- Même si l'idée que tu aurais pu faire de grandes études me fend le cœur... (ce à quoi Stiles roula des yeux) je suis fier de toi mon fils. Fais attention hein ? Et n'oublie pas... prends ton adderal judicieusement, l'excès verbal n'est pas bien vu la bas !

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir ! Il rit doucement et serra son père aussi fort que possible.

Il apprécia le réconfort du câlin et s'assura d'enregistrer ces petits détails insignifiant sur le moment, ceux qui faisaient que son père était l'homme de ses rêves, de ses espoirs, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas décevoir.

Lydia lui fit ses au revoir, avec juste une mèche de cheveux qu'il replaça correctement derrière son oreille, elle lui sourit pour ne pas trop montrer que son départ l'affectait, il l'embrasa sur le front et la regarda.

- Surveille-les pour moi, ok ? Lui demanda t-il en chuchotant et elle hocha la tête.

Liam lui fit une grosse accolade et ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Stiles lui lança juste son regard de comique et le blond roula des yeux. Liam était le bêta de Scott, et même s'il avait eu un sentiment de jalousie durant un temps, il était content de savoir que son frère ne serait pas tout seul.

Il fut surprit malgré tout de voir Derek. S'il y a bien une personne qu'il ne pensait pas voir c'était bien lui ! Mais le loup de naissance lui proposa sa main et Stiles soupesa l'offre quelques secondes. Finalement, content d'avoir enfin un contact humain avec ce type qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les plaquages forcés, il lui serra la main en affichant un sourire sincère comme Derek n'en avait jamais vu

- Fais gaffe. Tonna t-il juste et Stiles sourit.

- Tu me connais ! ironisa t-il.

- Justement.

Stiles récupéra sa main non sans grimacer à la poigne de fer, mine de rien. Puis Scott l'entoura de ses bras et ils tanguèrent avant que Derek ne les stabilise.

- Lettres, téléphones, mails... t'as pas intérêt à oublier bro' !

Scott accrocha sa veste avec tellement de force que Stiles cru qu'il allait l'arracher. Mais il ferma les yeux et profita de la présence de son frère contre lui, Dieu savait quand ils allaient se revoir.

- Promis

- Pourquoi tu pars ? C'est ridicule... Grommela l'Alpha ne desserrant pas d'un poil sa prise.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et croisa furtivement le regard des autres sur eux. Il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec pratiquement tout le monde. Pourquoi devait-il encore se justifier ?

- Scott... laisse moi faires mes armes, ok ? Aller... j'aurai des perms, je reviendrai !

"Le bus numéro 97B à destination de Sacramento, départ prévu à 15h30 va partir"

La voix informatisée ne fit que raffermir la prise de l'Alpha et Stiles due regarder Derek avec insistance pour que le descendant Hale approche pour prendre Scott par les épaules. Finalement Stiles fut libre et en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux de MacCall en riant.

- Je vous texte dès que je suis arrivé

- Attends ! Cria Lydia, un appareil photo polaroïd dans les mains. Elle le donna à John avant de se coller à Stiles, invitant les autres à suivre.

Alors Stiles se retrouva entourer de Lydia et Scott, puis Derek et Liam. Le cliché sorti sous leurs sourires et leurs gestuelles amusées. La Banshee donna la photo toute fraîche à Stiles et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue.

- Pour ne pas nous oublier. Sourit-elle doucement, ce à quoi il leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit la photo et la mit dans la poche arrière, puis il prit son sac en bandoulière, tout neuf avec l'inscription "STILINSKI G.", monta dans le bus et s'installa dans le fond, côté fenêtre. Il leur fit signe une dernière fois avant que le bus ne parte définitivement vers la base militaire de Sacramento.

La meute resta sur place plusieurs minutes, observant maintenant l'espace vide. L'annonce du départ de Stiles avait été un choc, personne n'avait prévu ça, pourtant les dossiers en fac avaient été remplis, il avait même était accepté à Berkeley. Mais l'ado hyperactif était plus têtue qu'une mule et avait tenu bon jusqu'au départ.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Au bout d'une semaine, Stiles ne cessait de se souvenir de son premier jour dans cette base, il pouvait maintenant le qualifier de vacances, ouai, une journée de vacance. Parce que là, dans cette chaleur étouffante, il devait escalader à l'aide d'une corde, un putain de mur en bois, bien entendu, trempé jusqu'à la corne, rendant les moindres petites prises aussi glissantes et meurtrières qu'une escapade en forêt en pleine nuit avec une horde d'Alpha au cul.

Donc oui, ce premier jour était encore un doux rêve dans sa tête. A son arrivée, il avait patienté dans une file d'attente interminable. On distribuait les Dog Tag et la paperasse nécessaire pour l'entrée officiel dans l'US ARMY. Il avait découvert son dortoir et prit place sur le premier lit qu'il trouva vide. Il avait posé son sac et observé la pièce, des gars étaient déjà entrain de parler entre eux, certains étaient déjà potes, d'autres se découvraient. Dans un instinct qui lui était propre, il repéra une sortie de secours sur la gauche, une énorme cloche sur chaque mur, il compta vingt lits et apprécia l'air climatisé dans cette pièce. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait là d'un luxe qu'il ne retrouverait surement nulle part ailleurs dans cette base. Il s'installa sur le lit et lut rapidement les documents, selon l'un d'eux, il avait droit à son ordinateur portable, qu'il avait mit dans son sac, les accès au wifi étaient réglementés aux horaires cités, portables et autres gadgets High-tech' étaient interdit en dehors du dortoir.

- Du nerf bande de lopettes ! Ma grand mère irait plus vite que vous ! Et autant vous prévenir, qu'elle est morte, alors bougez moi vos fesses enfarinées et plus vite que ça !

L'instructeur hurlait à plein poumon et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de souffler quand son pied dérapa sur la paroi humide. Il arriva enfin au sommet et se remémora le coach Finstock qui aurait du changer de profession. Il sauta en deux bonds à l'aide de la corde et couru comme un dératé vers l'épreuve suivante.

La première semaine, Stiles s'endormait à la vitesse de la lumière, à peine son crâne touchait son oreiller. Il n'avait pu qu'échanger de maigres de textos avec ses amis depuis son arrivée. Alors quand le premier dimanche arriva, il remercia le quartier libre dans la base.

Alors que tous les gars paraissaient plus ou moins dans le dortoir alors qu'il était passé neuf heure du matin, leur instructeur entra dans la chambrée. Il suffit qu'un gars le repère pour qu'il se mette au garde à vous. Tous les autres, Stiles inclus, se précipitèrent devant leur lit en rang d'oignons et se mirent au garde à vous avec conviction.

L'homme trapu, moustache et coupe en brosse passa dans les rangs. Stiles grinça des dents, il était en chaussettes, training et débardeur, mais ses copains de dortoirs étaient soient en caleçon, soient torse nu... La honte. L'instructeur était le Sergent Shako, il fit un allé-retour entre les garçons et finit par retrouver son point de départ avant de lever la voix.

- Cette proposition, je ne vous la ferez qu'une fois Messieurs ! Alors, ouvrez moi vos oreilles mal embouchées ! Si certains d'entre vous ne se sentent pas capables de continuer, que cette semaine vous a été insupportable. Partez... il s'agit là de votre unique chance. Vous devez savoir que cette semaine a été rude, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que vous réserve la suite. Si vous avez un doute sur votre masculinité... partez. Un bus vous attend.

Le Sergent cessa de parler et observa la salle. Stiles regarda des colocataires, certains hésitaient, d'autres tremblaient juste sur leur jambes, mais beaucoup comme lui raffermirent leur position et serrèrent davantage leurs pieds l'un contre l'autre. Cependant, un garçon plus faible, de pauvre lunette et un bleu sur la pommette gauche sortit du rang en voutant le dos et baissant les épaule. Un autre le suivit, puis un autre.

- Le bus part dans dix minutes.

Les trois garçons se dépêchèrent de prendre leur affaires et de finir de s'habiller.

- Pour les autres... Vous partez pour la base de Norfolk le mois prochain. Vous quitterez le statut d'élèves pour cadet.

Il sortit du dortoir au pas cadencé et les garçons prirent le repos. Les trois abandons trainèrent leur sac vers la sortie sous la cohue des autres, insultes, rires et bousculades leur barrèrent le maigre chemin. L'un d'eux fit tomber ses lunettes sous un coup d'épaule qui le fit tourner sur lui-même.

Stiles se précipita pour les ramasser et les lui tendit alors que l'auteur de la bousculade se mit devant lui le toisant de sa pauvre hauteur. L'hyperactif ne se laissa pas impressionner, après tout, il avait vu et affronté plus effrayant que lui. Le pauvre binocle quitta le dortoir sans demander son reste et bientôt un troupeau de testostérone entoura les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard.

- Tu devrais partir... Tonna le blond aux tâches de rousseurs. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse nu alors qu'il trainait en caleçon. On est pas là pour aider les mauviettes dans leur genre. Alors soit tu les suis, soit tu te comporte en homme et tu écrases la merde.

Stiles redressa son sourcil gauche et se massa le menton en faisant une moue.

- Gally, hum ? Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi le concept le l'armée non ? Le club culturisme se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville

Gally le regarda perplexe puis regarda les gars autour d'eux, certains ricanaient, d'autres sifflaient.

- Culturisme ? Osa t-il malgré tout

- Ouai... Tout dans les bras, rien dans la tête et dans... Il lança un regard plus bas et cela finit de faire éclater de rire le reste du dortoir.

La tête de Gally vira rouge et son poing parti sans crier gare. Stiles amorti le coup et chancela avant d'être rattraper par un camarade. Sans regarder qui l'avait soutenu, il le repoussa pour pouvoir retourner vers Gally, le type riait en regardant sa galerie et Stiles lui mit une droite à son tour, s'il voulait être respecté, c'était maintenant. Alors il lui en mit de suite un second et Gally tomba au sol. Les autres s'écartèrent et Stiles s'accroupit à hauteur du souffrant.

- Je suis pas ici pour subir tes conneries.

Gally vit sur son visage un éclat sombre, une lueur fantomatique et hocha doucement la tête. Stiles se releva doucement et tendit la main au blond. Gally l'accepta et se releva pour être à sa hauteur. L'hyperactif transforma sa poigne en serrage de main, Gally sourit en portant son autre main sur sa lèvre. Il eut un rictus et arqua un sourcil.

- Pas mal... Gally. Se salua t-il

- Stiles.

Plusieurs mains leurs tapotèrent les épaules et Stiles se tourna vers les autres, l'un d'eux fut celui qui l'avait retenu et Stiles lui serra la main pour le remercier.

- Moi c'est La Torche

- Salut mec !

Finalement, l'ambiance électrique se transforma en joyeuse pagaille, et pour une fois depuis une semaine, les gars formèrent un lien d'unité.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà, "les lettres" commenceront dans le prochain chapitre ;)<strong>

**Vous aurez remarqué me n person ajouté et oui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! :)**

**J'espère que Gally vous plait ;)**

**Alors il s'agira d'un chapitre de la meute avec une lettre de Stiles, le suivant centré sur Stiles avec une lettre de Derek... Ainsi de suite !**

**A demain ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Depuis que Kira avait déménagé avec ses parents à New York comme c'était prévu et que Malia avait tout laissé tomber pour rechercher sa mère, Scott s'était retrouvé avec Liam et Lydia, et bien entendu Derek qui rodait toujours autour d'eux comme un grand frère protecteur, celui qui laissait les petits faire leurs erreurs pour les aider ensuite.

Particulièrement fier de son indépendance et de sa tranquillité, Derek ne pouvait nier que voir cette meute hors du commun venir squatter son loft pour toutes occasions le rassurait. Et aujourd'hui, il dut poser son livre quand il entendit plusieurs moteurs en bas de son immeuble.

Scott et les autres entrèrent dans son loft, l'Alpha visiblement excité comme un clown sorti tout droit de sa boîte. Le loup de naissance releva le sourcil gauche quand Scott brandit une enveloppe encore scellée.

- C'est une lettre de Stiles ! Cria t-il emballé au possible.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Lydia posait son magnifique fessier sur le canapé. Liam se posa sur l'accoudoir à gauche de la demoiselle avant que Derek ne lui fasse les gros yeux et qu'il finisse par se mettre de l'autre côté sur l'assise. Scott se mit par terre, le dos contre les jambes de la Banshee.

- Et tu ne l'as pas encore lu ? Osa Derek plutôt surprit vu l'impatience que le plus jeune dégageait.

- Non ! Je voulais qu'on la lise ensemble !

Alors Scott crocheta l'enveloppe et lut la lettre silencieusement. Lydia du lui mettre un léger coup de pied pour qu'il la lise à voix haute. Derek prit place sur un des solitaires sur le côté.

- Pardon... Alors... Salut mes louveteaux !

_"Salut mes louveteaux !_

_Ouai, je sais que la petite attention vous faire rouler des yeux, n'est-ce pas Derek ? Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Mdrrr_

_Vous me manquez les gars, et toi aussi Lydia... magnifique vénitienne de mon cœur ! Vous leurrez pas, c'est parce que je suis loin que je me permets de le dire._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prit beaucoup de contact depuis toute cette première semaine, mais je dois avouer qu'on cravache dur, je m'y attendais cependant, et du coup, dès que je touche le matelas, je ronfle ! Alors, c'est pas faute d'essayer non plus, mais plusieurs fois je me suis endormi le temps que mon ordi s'allume. Il n'a pas trop apprécié la bave je dois dire..._

_J'ai eu ma première baston ! Un superbe bleu me colore la joue, mais ça va je gère ! Faut dire aussi que j'aurais du éviter de le comparer à ces fans de culturisme... il a pas trop apprécié non plus... _

_Notre instructeur est une copie conforme du Coach et parfois je m'attends à croiser Greenberg dans les couloirs... mais non. lol^^_

_Pour info, on part dans trois semaines à la base de Norfolk, en Virginie, alors je risque de ne pas pouvoir vous renvoyer de lettre d'ici là, je ne sais pas encore ce que donne le rythme du courrier ici, alors on va dire que cette lettre et un test ? Je crois qu'on va faire ça, je vais attendre votre lettre ! Putain ouai, vous avez intérêt à m'écrire._

_Et à Beacon Hills ? Tout va bien ? Pas de chiens errants ? Mon père n'a pas trop de taff ? Prenez soin de lui ok ? Et prenez soin de vous. Je pense à vous et vous me manquez._

_Stiles"_

Derek cacha son sourire dans sa barbe et roula des yeux.

- Pas une semaine qu'il est là bas et il attire déjà les problèmes... Marmonna t-il et Liam ricana.

Lydia caressait distraitement la tignasse de Scott, l'Alpha semblait relire encore la lettre avec un sourire nostalgique, puis il sembla se réveiller et se releva rapidement.

- Faut que je vous laisse ! Il m'en a écrite une pour moi, et je vais rentrer la lire ! Il prit son casque de moto et se dépêcha de sortir.

- Attends ! Mais pourquoi tu en as une toi ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous la lis pas ? S'écria Lydia outrée.

- Bah parce que je lui avait demandé de m'écrire à moi... vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, où lui écrire personnellement, je suis sur que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Sur ce, il sorti définitivement et Derek lui fit un message pour qu'il leur donne au moins l'adresse, l'imbécile.

- Tu vas lui écrire ? Lui demanda la rouquine et Derek haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment. Moi je vais aller lui écrire ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vais écrire une lettre et pas un message.

Elle prit sa veste et salua Derek avant de quitter le loft, Liam se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien Alpha et sorti lui aussi. Derek repensa à la lettre de Stiles et se dit que lui aussi pourrait lui écrire, après tout, avoir du soutien de l'extérieur aide à tenir à l'intérieur paraît-il.

Alors il sorti du papier et un stylo avant de commencer à écrire.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Stiles sentait que ses poumons allaient le lâcher, il pouvait facilement deviner la grimace immonde qui devait noyer son visage, putain, dix kilomètres au pas de courses alors que le soleil est à peine levé. L'enfer... vraiment.

La Torche vint l'aider alors qu'il trébuchait pour la dixième fois environ, il essaya de sourire pour le remercier, mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Mais à sa grande satisfaction, ou pas, le pauvre magna du briquet semblait aussi mal en point que lui. Seul Gally semblait tenir le choc.

- Aller bande de marmots chouinant ! On se remue !

Un "OUI SERGENT!" retentit dans le groupe malgré la fatigue présente. Stiles pouvait entendre les râles de fatigue et d'épuisement total entre ses camarades. La boue qui s'était installée dans la nuit, avec la pluie diluvienne de la vieille, finissait d'enterrer leurs chaussures au fin fond de la forêt. Un type devant Stiles se vautra dans une marre de boue, avec l'aide de Gally il l'aida à se relever, ignorant la boue qui maculait maintenant son tee-shirt.

- Aller Poulet... tiens le coup. Souffla Stiles alors qu'il arrivait à peine à parler.

- J'veux mourir. Lui dit le plus jeune les larmes aux yeux.

Poulet ravala malgré tout ses larmes quand il vit l'état des autres autour de lui. Ils étaient tous épuisés, pas le droit de se plaindre. Stiles lui tapota le dos et s'assura que La Torche était toujours près de lui avec Gally. Tous les quatre continuèrent de courir se soutenant moralement.

A la cantine de la base, le petit groupe tenait à peine droit dans ce brouhaha. Stiles mangea tout ce qu'il pouvait, buvant afin d'hydrater son corps après toute cette course. La douche chronométrée n'avait pas permis de se détendre, il aspirait à retrouver son lit ce soir. Mais ils devaient encore assister au cours de l'après midi sur le maniement des armes, et Stiles ne voulait pas risquer d'être le dernier à remonter son glock pour finir par une série de cinquante pompes. Franchement non merci !

- Ca fait deux semaines, vous croyez qu'ils vont nous reproposer un bus ? Demanda Poulet qui pouvait à peine monter sa fourchette à sa bouche.

- Hors de question, accroches toi ! Stiles lui poussa le coude pour qu'il enfourne sa nourriture. Mange !

- C'est juste une question d'endurance les mecs, faut s'accrocher, après ce sera plus facile. Dit Gally qui venait de finir son assiette.

- Comment tu fais toi ? Demanda La Torche et Stiles écouta curieux.

- Je courrais tous les matins... je voulais perdre du poids. Dit-il tête basse. J'ai perdu vingt kilos en faisant cinq kilomètres tous les jours. Mais là... quinze bornes... c'est hard quand même ! Il pouffa et Stiles le suivi en piochant son assiette.

- Moi je peux piquer des sprints. Ajouta Stiles en souriant nostalgiquement, mine de rien, tous ces loups l'avaient un peu aider. Mais j'ai pas vraiment d'endurance...

- Ca va venir ! L'encouragea Gally.

Stiles prit une dose d'Adderal avant d'aller en salle d'arme. Il avait commençait un nouveau rythme, le médecin de la base le lui avait conseillé, le problème du TDAH et que son corps continuera de travailler, de booster, surtout en cas d'effort physique intense, dans son sommeil, cela lui avait valut plusieurs terreurs nocturnes, mais personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque, chacun avait ses casseroles selon eux. Son traitement consistait à le canaliser et à mettre en veille certaines parties de son corps. Ainsi, il était concentré et sa fatigue se voyait stabilisé.

Sur dix sept élèves, il finit sixième pour remonter son glock au chrono, puis huitième pour remonter son fusil. Mais pour ne pas avoir fini dans le top trois, il eu l'immense honneur de nettoyer les sanitaires avec les autres. La joie, vraiment.

Alors quand il entra dans le dortoir, il fut prit d'un sentiment de joie intense quand il sut qu'il allait pouvoir dormir.

- Ô joie, Ô bonheur... mon lit adoré ! Il se jeta sur son matelas sans aucune grâce et entendit à peine Gally crier "Courrier !" Sa voix parvenant en bruit plutôt étouffé dans son oreiller.

Il sentit son cœur relâcher la pression, ses muscles se détendre, son cerveau commencer à se mettre en veille... le pied total...

- Stiles ! Courrier !

Il reçut des projectiles dans le dos et hésita un instant à se réveiller... il était si bien là. Finalement, il percuta. Du courrier ! Il avait du courrier ! Il sauta comme un cabri sur son lit et trouva plusieurs lettres. Il n'en revenait pas !

Il ouvrit la première, il s'agissait d'une lettre de son père avec quelques photos qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre d'ado, son père pensait qu'il aimerait les avoir avec lui. Stiles les mit de côté pour les mettre sur le mur juste après. Son père lui disait qu'il l'aimait et que la maison semblait si vide sans lui. Stiles sourit et replia la lettre et la mit de côté pour pouvoir lui répondre plus tard.

L'autre lettre fut celle de Scott. Il rit de son côté, son frère avait fait des efforts en orthographes, il soupçonna Mélissa de l'avoir corrigé, puisqu'un petit mot de sa part se lisait un peu plus bas. Selon son pote, la meute allait bien et étonnamment la ville semblait assez calme, pas du luxe après toutes ses années à crapahuter dans tous les bois. Il lui racontait blagues, lui parlait de Liam et des progrès qu'il avait fait lors de la dernière lune.

La suivante fut une lettre de Lydia, assez courte il fallait l'avouer. Mais le fait qu'elle lui écrive avait juste réchauffé son cœur. Elle lui disait qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il faisait attention. Elle avait signé "La vénitienne de Beacon Hills" et il en avait rougie.

C'est là dessus que Gally vint lui prendre la lettre des mains devant le sourire niais qu'il avait arborait.

- Mais c'est que notre preux chevalier a une princesse ! Il cria et récita d'une voix énamouré la lettre de Lydia.

Stiles essaya de récupérer la lettre, en vain, mais pas très persuasif non plus. Il finit par rire alors que les gars autour de lui sifflaient d'admiration. Il aurait pu rougir de honte mais il préféra s'assoir sur son lit et glousser comme un gosse.

- La vénitienne de Beacon Hills... Houu... J'en ronronne... Il papillonna des yeux avec exagération alors qu'il s'approchait de Stiles, celui ci en profita pour la reprendre et la plier avant de la poser.

- La ferme ! Rit-il

Gally roula du fessier en rejoignant sa couchette plus loin et les autres reprirent leur lecture personnelle.

En secouant la tête et le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, Stiles prit la dernière lettre sur le lit. Il plissa les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Il la crocheta rapidement et se dépêcha de lire la signature. Derek.

- Woah...

_"Cher Stiles,_

_Tu dois être surprit de ma lettre, mais pitié, ferme la bouche. Je suis cultivé et je sais écrire. _

_Tu as toujours cru que j'étais un analphabète, peut-être même Neandertal, non ? Sache que non. _

_Et je tiens à m'excuser. Je me suis aussi trompé à ton sujet. Je te savais loyal, certes. Mais surtout vulnérable, peureux et inutile. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu as voulu partir dans l'armée et je ne peux que saluer ton courage, je ne suis pas bête, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu veux revenir plus fort pour la meute. Tu veux pouvoir protéger Scott, ton père et Lydia._

_Et je t'en félicite. Tu prouves encore une fois à quel point j'ai pu me tromper, à quel point j'ai pu porter un jugement sans vraiment apprendre à te connaître. Soyons franc, l'écrire est plus facile que le dire à voix haute hein ! T'attends pas à ton retour à ce que je te sorte autant de mots..._

_Alors fais juste attention à toi, parce qu'après tout ce que nous avons tous vécus, ce serait franchement idiot et débile de ta part que te blesser là bas. Si déjà au bout d'une semaine tu te bats, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ?_

_Fais attention, ou je t'arrache la gorge, avec mes dents._

_Derek"_

Stiles hésita entre glousser comme une collégienne ou rester stupéfait encore quelques minutes. Derek Hale venait de lui écrire une lettre. Bordel...

On lui balança un oreiller en pleine figure et il sortit de ses songes.

- Bah alors mec ? Mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda La Torche qui occupait le lit juste à côté de lui.

Mais Stiles secoua la tête avant de finir par sourire. Derek Hale lui avait écrit une lettre...

- Je suppose que non alors ? Sourit son camarade avant de s'occuper des ses affaires.

Stiles prit alors le temps d'accrocher les différentes photos que son père lui avait envoyé. Il y en avait de ses parents et lui, quelques unes de Scott et lui, d'autres de la meute, il y en avait même une d'Allison avec Scott. Stiles l'observa plus longuement que les autres puis accrocha une à une les photos sur le mur au dessus de son lit.

Puis, alors que la fatigue l'avait quitté, il prit le papier à lettre avec son stylo dans son tiroir. Comme ses camarades, il répondit aux lettres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais qu'il est un peu court...**

**Mais après, les POV de Derek seront plus longs, promis ;)**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 5<p>

La vie à Beacon Hills était vraiment calme, peut-être même trop calme. Alors Derek se demandait s'il n'allait pas reprendre ses études, après tout, il était en fac quand il avait du revenir en ville. Abandonnant sa licence en histoire pour s'occuper d'une meute d'ado en mal être. Maintenant, Scott avait prit le relais avec brio alors il pouvait respirer. Il se baladait sur le site de la fac de San Diego, ils avaient un bon programme en histoire. Son inscription était peut-être tardive mais il s'en fichait, il voulait se donner une chance de réussir.

Il avait remplit son dossier et avait été à la poste pour le déposer. Il y avait croisé le shérif, celui ci venait poster sa lettre pour son fils. Derek se souvint alors que la sienne était parti quelques jours plus tôt.

- Ca va lui faire plein de courrier toute la semaines. Avait sourit Derek

- Hélas non, ils donnent tout une fois par semaine. Dit John en soupirant, son fils lui manquait il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Tu veux retourner à l'université ? Avait-il demandé en observant son enveloppe à soufflet.

- Oui... C'est plutôt calme... Derek avait balancé son corps, les mains dans les poches en regardant le shérif. Vous ne regrettez pas qu'il ne soit pas aller à la fac?

- Si biensur... mais je serais égoïste de ne pas dire que je suis soulagé, ça coûte une petite fortune et... l'année dernière n'a pas été propice à faire du bénéfice. Grimaça le shérif se souvenant malheureusement de ses dettes.

Derek le lui accorda avant de le saluer et de monter dans sa voiture.

Quelques jours plus tard, Derek entra chez lui avec le courrier dans entre les dents et les courses dans les bras. Il posa le tout sur la table dans la cuisine et referma la porte du loft. Alors qu'il rangeait ses courses, il avisa le courrier sur la table. Une enveloppe sortait du lot. Intrigué, il laissa ses courses et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle portait l'odeur de Stiles.

_"Derek,_

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un abrutis, enfin si... peut-être ? Après tout, tu n'as jamais vraiment laissé supposer que tu avais une certaine culture. Applaudie l'homme que je suis d'être un fin enquêteur. Je sais que tu as fait des études ! Haha ! Je sais que tu avais bien d'autre chose à penser pour te mettre à philosopher et tailler le bout de gras. Et surtout pas avec moi, soyons honnête !_

_C'est sympa que tu t'inquiète, mais rassure toi, je pense être bien entouré avec la bande de tocard qui m'accompagne. Sérieux, sont tous fous là dedans ! Et puis, le type avec qui je me suis battu est en fait un type bien, bourru mais une fois que tu t'attarde deux minutes... et bien il est comme toi et moi. Enfin, surtout comme toi ! J'aurais du te mettre mon poing dans la figure pour que, peut-être... on taille le bout de gras ! Mdrrr_

_Et tu as raison, si je suis parti, c'est pour Scott, quel genre de frère je ferais si je ne pouvais pas le protéger comme il se doit dans de telles circonstances ? Je n'ai peut-être rien comme vous... mais je veux savoir me battre avec mes poings et ma tête. Mes dents ne sont pas aussi meurtrières que les tiennes, mais je me défends bien ici, sauf quand il faut courir quinze bornes dans la boue... putain... mes jambes, même allongées, j'ai l'impression qu'elles courent encore !_

_Donc, juste, merci de t'inquiéter. Ca fait du bien._

_Stiles"_

Derek souriait avec la lettre entre les mains. Il avait envi de se moquer de lui pour ses jambes, mais il ne pouvait nier que ça devait être galère. Alors il posa la lettre sur la table et finit de ranger ses courses. Il s'attendait à voir Scott débarquer, mais quand la nuit tomba, il comprit que Stiles avait du écrire à tout le monde, puisqu'il était sur que chacun avait écrit personnellement. Il n'était pas contre une correspondance personnelle avec Stiles. Peut-être ainsi pourraient-ils apprendre à se connaître ?

Dans la pile de courrier il vit une autre enveloppe, plus grande et plus épaisse, elle était tamponnait à l'effigie de l'UCSD, fac de San Diego, Californie. Il l'ouvrit et lu rapidement qu'il avait été accepté pour la rentrée de septembre. Une partie de lui voulu sauter de joie, mais sa partie la plus pragmatique ce contenta de souffler de soulagement et de poser le dossier sur la table. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Scott.

- Ouai Derek ?

- Tu pars quand pour San Diego ? Questionna t-il sans détour.

- Heu... Dans six semaines pourquoi ?

- Je viens d'être accepté à la fac de San Diego. Son calme le perturba lui-même, mais Scott hurla de surprise.

- Tu t'es inscrit ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

- Je voulais juste être sûr. Il se gratta le crâne et il écouta Scott lui poser des questions sur son logement et autres détails...

Satisfait, Derek sorti de la douche avant de mettre un training. Il prit de quoi écrire et s'activa à répondre à Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Enchaînement. Gauche. Droite. Droite. Uppercut gauche. Stiles était si concentré qu'il ne fit pas attention à Gally qui lui tomba sur le dos. Poulet le récupéra et lâcha ses patins, Stiles se releva en aidant Gally qui semblait fulminer sur place, la couleur rouge sur son visage lui rappela leur première "rencontre".

- Hey, mon pote ça va ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Mais Gally grogna plus qu'il ne répondit et fondit sur le type responsable de sa chute semblait-il. Un gars coupé en brosse, des muscles plus gros que son cerveau et ça, Stiles n'eut pas de mal à l'imaginer. Quand il comprit que son ami allait droit dans le mur, il l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il se mit devant lui et posa une main sur son torse.

- Ce connard me cherche... Grinça t-il dans ses dents. Il voulut avancer mais Stiles le retint encore évitant de regarder "coupe en brosse".

- Ok, ok ! Mais laisse tomber ok ? Ce type est un culturiste, hum ? Alors, laisse tomber. Il appuya chaque mot en pressant fermement une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis le bleu ? Grogna une voix forte dans son dos et Stiles plissa les yeux en regardant Gally. Son ami pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant le sourcil gauche dans une expression purement "qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?"

- Tu fais chier Gally ! Murmura t-il dans ses dents avant de se retourner.

Plusieurs mois auparavant, Stiles aurait fait un pas en arrière face à "coupe en brosse" qui s'était rapproché bien trop de lui, avec ses acolytes derrières lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il a gardé appui sur ses pieds et croisé ses bras sur son torse, petite pensée pour Derek.

- Alors ? J'attends ! Répète ! Il fit craquer ses doigts dans ses poings et Stiles le regarda faire, la bouche sèche.

- Sérieux mec, j'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie de me battre avec toi. Alors prends tes sept nains, Blanche Neige, et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Un mini Stiles dans son cerveau lui mit une claque derrière la tête, mais franchement, ce type commençait à le gonfler. Il n'était pas venu dans l'armée pour se retrouver au lycée.

Gally gloussa dans son dos et Stiles eut envi de lui mettre une tarte, mais il se retint et attendit la réaction de "coupe en brosse", son visage s'était assombri, ses poings serrés. Le premier coups tomba dans le ventre de Stiles qui expira tout l'air de ses poumons alors que Gally rentrait dans le tas.

- C'est pas vrai... Marmonna Stiles en se redressant, puis il se jeta dans l'arène vite suivit de Poulet.

La bande de Stiles était à l'infirmerie de la base, les quatre acolytes étaient chacun assit sur le même lit, deux par deux et dos à dos. Deux infirmières s'occupaient de leurs plaies, Gally avait la lèvre explosée et l'arcade ouverte, Stiles une coupure sur la joue et un hématome ornait joliment son œil. Poulet avait la bouche en sang, sûrement du à une molaire pétée, quand à La Torche, arrivé sur la fin des réjouissances, avait juste une pommette éraflé.

- Aïe ! Grogna Gally et Stiles à côté de lui gloussa.

- Elle t'a même pas touché encore ! Rit-il

L'infirmière vint vers Stiles pour tamponner sa joue et il eut un mouvement de recul. Gally le capta et lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes en ricanant. Finalement l'hyperactif se laissa faire et tous purent entendre l'instructeur passer un savon aux autres gars dans la salle à côté de la leur.

Il fallait savoir que leur petite réunion à dommages collatérales avait été stoppée par l'instructeur, sans chercher à savoir, une série de cents pompes leur avaient été attribuées à chacun, seulement après, ils purent aller faire soigner leur bobos.

- C'est qui ses types ? Questionna Poulet qui n'avait pas encore eu l'attention de l'étudiante infirmière à qui il lorgnait les longues jambes.

- Seconde année, je crois. Répondit Gally.

- Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi... pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui provoque des bastons sérieux ? Râla Stiles qui avait bien compris le comportement impulsive de son ami les emmenait toujours dans une baston.

- La confiance règne ! C'était même pas moi pour une fois ! S'écria t-il alors que les deux autres riaient derrière eux.

- Non mais franchement ! T'as eu une enfance difficile ou quoi ? Continua Stiles toujours agacé alors que l'infirmière posait des petites bandes de pansement strip sur la joue.

Mais devant le renfrognement de son ami et la ride qui lui barrait le front Stiles se senti con.

- Désolé...

Gally redressa les épaules et regarda droit devant lui avant de souffler.

- Non, c'est bon. Désolé les gars...

Les trois hommes autour de lui, lui tapotèrent le dos et les épaules et Gally se senti soutenu pour la première fois depuis des années.

Après un savon passé en bonne et due forme, Stiles pouvait enfin prendre une douche. Alors que ses amis étaient encore sous l'eau, Stiles observa son reflet dans le miroir embué. Son torse nu était juste habillé de ses Dog Tag, ses cheveux humides lui tombaient sur le visage et il grimaça en touchant le bleu sous son œil.

- Si la meute me voyait comme ça... Dit-il en souriant.

- Et bah viens ! On va faire photos ! lança joyeusement La Torche en le bousculant vers la sortie.

Stiles riait encore en arrivant dans leur dortoir. Les quatre amis se dépêchèrent d'enfiler un training, ou un caleçon avant de voir le fou du briquer demander à un gars de les prendre en photo avec son polaroïd.

- Aller Stiles ! Magnes !

Stiles ébouriffa sa tignasse et s'assura que son futal soit bien mit sachant qu'il était encore torse nu. Gally à sa droite, puis Poulet et La Torche, les quatre firent le pose en riant. Le photographe en prit une et le cliché dégeula de l'appareil, puis Gally insista pour en faire d'autre et tous firent des pauses différentes.

- Et putain ! Je les paies les pola' moi ! Râla La Torche en avançant vers le préposé photographe.

Au final, les gars se servirent en cliché et Stiles en choisi trois, une pour lui, une pour Scott et l'autre pour Derek. Si son père le voyait dans cette état, il risquerait de faire un malaise.

- Courrier ! Cria un type en entrant dans le dortoir.

Chacun eu sa tournée et Stiles reçu également son tas d'enveloppe. Ca lui faisait vraiment plaisir ! Alors il les ouvrit une à une en s'assurant que cette fois, Gally ne viendrait pas lui prendre ses lettres.

Quand il arriva à celle de Derek, il eut un sourire infini, il ne pensait pas que le loup grincheux lui répondrait. Mais il semblerait qu'une correspondance s'installe entre eux et il voulait que ça dure.

_"Stiles,_

_Je suppose que ton père t'a apprit que chaque effort est récompensé, l'armée ne récompense surement pas, mais ta récompense sera personnelle. La fierté d'accomplir les choses jusqu'au bout, de tenir quoiqu'il arrive et ne pas fuir. Voilà la récompense. Et sache qu'ici, on est déjà tous fier que tu y arrives, que tu n'es pas prit le premier bus pour rentrer. (Oui Scott m'a expliqué)_

_En parlant de mes études, et bien sache que je me suis inscrit à la fac de San Diego, je rejoint Scott dans six semaines. A New York j'étudiais l'histoire, j'ai du tout abandonner quand ma sœur est morte, mais maintenant que nous avons un peu de répits, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main ? Ouai, je vais faire ça..._

_Scott a bien de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi. Un frère. Même si tu étais resté, tu aurais sur le protéger, parce qu'il t'écoute et qu'il a confiance en toi, comme tu l'as dit, tu veux te battre avec tes mains et ta tête, mais tu savais déjà le faire avec ta tête. Et une batte de baseball !_

_Alors fais gaffe ok ? _

_Derek"_

Stiles fut ému en lisant la lettre, une légère boule dans la gorge. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de Derek, et le voir, l'entendre ou même l'imaginer prononcer ses mots, pour lui, lui donner envie de sourire, et de pleurer en même temps. Il préféra souffler et sortit du dortoir pour aller prendre l'air.

Malgré la nuit, la chaleur était assez étouffante, la peau nue ne réagissait pas l'air de la nuit. Debout il fixa ce drapeau flottant à peine au bout de se mât de six mètres de haut. Il vit la lune totalement pleine juste à côté et il tendit l'oreille pour capter un hurlement lupin.

- Premier coup de blues ?

Stiles se tourna à moitié pour trouver Gally derrière lui, les mains dans les poches d'un pantalon qu'il venait d'enfiler. Stiles hocha juste la tête avant de regarder de nouveau la lune.

- Si tu as une famille qui t'aime, ça va souvent t'arriver...

Le blond aux tâches de rousseur approcha jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

- Mon père est mort. Et ma mère me battait.

Stiles tourna la tête rapidement vers lui, mais Gally avait le regard fixé sur le drapeau rouge et bleu. Son visage n'exprimait pas de colère ou de peine, et l'hyperactif eu du mal à déchiffrer son expression.

- Comme je ne voulais pas frapper ma mère... je frappais autre chose, bagarre, voiture, maison... j'étais un vrai connard. Il eu un rire jaune et Stiles posa une main sur son épaule et regarda de nouveau la lune blanche.

- Moi, mes parents m'ont fichu dehors parce que j'avais mis le feu à leur maison. Dit La Torche. C'est ce qui m'a valu cette belle brûlure sur le cou...

- Hey ! C'est le moment des confidences ? Rit Poulet en les rejoignant. Bah moi j'étais nul en classe, pas envi d'aller en fac ! Alors, Oncle Sam, me voilà ! Désolé, je ne suis pas dans un mélodrame comme vous !

L'intervention de Poulet suffit à faire rire tout le monde et Stiles se sentit obligé de parler à son tour. Mais pour leur dire quoi ? Mon meilleur ami est devenu un loup garou et je fais parti d'une meute où je suis le seul humain ? Non, définitivement, pas possible.

- Disons que... ma famille est assez... préoccupé, je voulais juste pouvoir les aider à ma façon.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire et les autres ne lui demandèrent rien. Plus tard, Stiles se retrouva à écrire à cette famille particulière.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6

Deaton, Scott et Derek étaient devant l'entrée du caveau des Hale au lycée de Beacon Hills, profitant des vacances d'été pour mettre à bien le projet de Derek.

- Vous avez trouvé un moyen ? Demanda Derek au vétérinaire.

- Oui, j'ai ici une incantation, il me faudra juste un peu de votre sang à tous les deux. L'aîné sorti un couteau et entailla la chair dans le creux de la main des deux loups.

Scott le regarda faire, fasciné alors que Derek était concentré. L'émissaire parla une langue morte qu'aucun des deux ne compris. Ensuite, de sa main il mélangea les deux sangs avant de les poser sur le triskèle gravé dans la pierre. Une enveloppe brumeuse entoura le symbole avant de disparaître.

- Je crois que c'est bon. Essaie Scott.

L'Alpha se présenta devant le triskèle du clan Hale et enfonça ses griffes dans les encoches. Bientôt, le mécanisme s'enclencha et la porte du caveau s'ouvrit. Scott sourit et Derek aussi, satisfait de voir son héritage partagé. Même si selon lui, plus aucun Hale ne serait Alpha, Scott pourrait encore partager leur connaissance afin de protéger la ville que sa famille avait elle-même défendu pendant des décennies.

- Et voilà Scott, Derek. Le véto salua les deux hommes avant de les laisser.

Derek l'invita à entrer et lui expliqua chaque objet présent dans la pièce. Il lui donna même la combinaison du coffre en cas de besoin.

- Alors... tu, tu parles avec Stiles ? Osa Scott en regardant les bocaux sur les étagères.

- Il t'en a parlé ? Derek essaya de ne pas trahir sa frustration de savoir que leurs échanges étaient peut-être raconté.

- Non, mais comme tu ne me poses pas de question sur lui, je suppose que vous correspondez ?

- Ouai... c'est plutôt sympa de pouvoir en placer une avec lui. D'habitude il monopolise la conversation. Rit Derek en observant Scott faire le tour de la pièce.

- C'est vrai ! Scott badina à son tour. Il à l'air d'aller bien en tout cas...

Derek ne répondit pas et Scott le remercia pour ce don et cette confiance qu'il avait en lui. Chacun rentra chez soi et découvrit à joie le courrier présent dans leur boîte aux lettres.

Le loup de naissance ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit la feuille qui laissa tomber quelque chose sur le sol. Il le ramassa et constata une photo, il préféra ne pas s'attarder dessus et choisi de lire la lettre en premier.

_"Derek,_

_Voilà trois semaines que je suis là et je suis plutôt fier de dire que la course devient un peu plus facile à chaque fois. On doit courir autour de la base tous les matins, mais on fait un marathon deux fois par semaine. C'est dur parfois, surtout s'il y a de la boue, mais je tient le coup, on tient tous le coup._

_La lune est pleine ce soir et je pense à vous tous, je guette le moindre hurlement dans la nuit mais je ne capte rien, et c'est là que je me dis que ma maison est loin, que ma famille me manque. _

_Je dois t'avouer que ta lettre m'a plus ému que je ne l'aurait pensé. Tu te rends comptes que nous discutons tous les deux ? On n'a jamais fais ça ! C'est dingue... Je suis vraiment content que tu reprenne la fac, je peux dire, sans me prendre un mur dans le dos, que Laura serait vraiment fière de toi, ainsi que le reste de ta famille. Parce qu'au final, ce n'est pas vraiment le soutient ou la fierté des gens autour de nous qui nous importe, mais celui des personnes qui nous manque, celles qui ne sont plus là pour nous dire qu'elles nous aime, qu'on leur manque. Moi c'est ce que je me dis. Je fais tout ça pour ma mère, pour Allison, Aiden... et puis pour vous._

_Je ne suis pas surprit que tu es choisi l'histoire, tu sembles vraiment cultivé et connaitre beaucoup de chose sur... tu sais ? Si j'avais été en fac, j'aurai choisi psycho je pense, option criminologie... être comme mon père, mais en fin stratège ! Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais bon enquêteur, non ? Mdrrr. Et puis, je suis vraiment curieux, comment vas tu réagir entouré de tous ces ados bourrés d'hormones et d'alcool ? Tu vas te sentir un peu vieux non ?_

_Tu auras remarqué la photo je suppose, alors n'est pas peur en me voyant... Disons que mon pote Gally (à ma droite) à le don de chercher la bagarre, et bien... tu me connais ! S'il le faut je fonce ! Ca nous a valu cent pompes, et je remercie ma superbe musculature récemment acquise ! Te moques pas, j'ai vraiment des abdos maintenant ! _

_La semaine prochaine nous partons, alors si tu veux m'écrire pas de soucis, mais ma prochaine lettre sera plus longue à arriver, je ne sais pas encore comment les choses vont se régler là bas. Nous passerons cadet une fois arrivé en Virginie, le bruit court qu'ils veulent nous former rapidement. Il semblerait que Obama souhaite envoyer de nouvelles troupes là où ça craint, L'Asie pourrait bien constituer l'enjeu principal des tensions géostratégiques de demain. C'est en tout cas l'analyse de Washington qui reporte sur la zone Asie-Pacifique le principal de son effort militaire, laissant ses alliés européens jouer aux gendarmes en Afrique et au Proche-Orient. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit ici...**_

_Derek... je suis content que nous parlions toi et moi. Nous aurions du faire ça plus tôt !_

_Stiles"_

Derek porta son attention sur la photo, et il eut un mouvement de recul. Mais qui sont ces idiots ? Putain, Stiles avait le visage tuméfié mais riait comme un gamin, était-il débile ? Une colère sourde s'empara de lui, mais il se contint et respira profondément.

Il confirma que Stiles avait bien gonflé en muscles, pas qu'il est vraiment eu l'occasion de le voir à moitié à poil non plus. Son torse nu laissait paraitre sa chaîne militaire et une ligne de poils semblait se réfugier sous la ceinture de son training. Le type à sa droite semblait vouloir lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais Stiles riait, alors la pause devait être comique à ce moment là.

Il aimanta la photo sur son frigo et observa le sourire de l'humain, ce bleu sous son œil et cette coupure sur la joue le mettait en colère, mais ce sourire... ce sourire le rassurait.

* * *

><p><strong>** C'est véridique, Obama compte soutenir le Japon contre la Chine... Me suis renseigné !<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

- J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai, je l'ai ! Cria Poulet en sautant comme un cinglé dans la cantine.

Stiles, Gally et La Torche levèrent la tête de leur assiette, le plus jeune de leur bande était arrivé à leur table avec ce sourire débile sur le visage, ses yeux était exorbités et son visage plus rouge que la soupe à la tomate qu'ils étaient en train de manger.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Stiles amusé

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Sérieux mec, t'as rien suivi ou quoi ? Cria Poulet mi figue, mi raisin, mais la joie l'emporta malgré tout.

- Il nous a rabattu les oreilles toute la nuit Stiles ! Souffla Gally en face de lui et Stiles souleva son sourcil droit avant de plisser les yeux.

- Hein ? Insista t-il

- Putain ! Tu dormais ? Il dormait ! 'Foiré... la chance... Grogna La Torche à côté de lui et Stiles hésita à rire.

- J'ai été voir Linda, j'ai décroché un rencart ! Oh Yé ! Oh Yé ! Oh Yé !

Poulet fit une danse assez ridicule qui fit souffler Gally qui enfonça son visage vers son plateau. Les deux autres rirent et félicitèrent le plus jeune.

- Ok Don Juan ! Rit Stiles, avant d'essayer de calmer le danseur en lui intimant de s'assoir. Comment tu vas faire ? Je te rappelle qu'on a pas le droit de sortir de la base...

- Vrai... mais j'ai filer vingt dollars au cuistot, il va me préparer un truc... on va manger dehors !

- Oh yeah ! Cria Stiles et ils se tapèrent le poing au dessus de la table.

- Ouai, bah va pas courir à l'infirmerie toutes les dix minutes non plus, hein ! Le moqua Gally.

- La ferme tocard... Marmonna l'intéressé et les trois autres gloussèrent en finissant de manger.

Dans l'après midi, ils s'entraînèrent aux tirs dans la forêt. Les cibles étaient planquées derrière les arbres. Les élèves devaient trouver le bon angle pour pouvoir tirer et toucher la cible, chose difficile quand dans chaque position, un arbre bloquait le passage.

Sur dix shoots autorisés, Stiles toucha six fois sa cible, les quatre fois, la balle avait frisé de trop près l'arbre obstacle, provoquant une déviation du projectile. Il fallait dire aussi, qu'il était obligé de viser de l'autre œil, parce que l'hématome le faisait grimacer quand il devait ajuster son tir.

L'instructeur les força à courir en peloton autour de la base avant de rejoindre leur quartier. C'était le genre d'exercice que l'officier supérieur aimait leur faire faire quand ils semblaient prendre leurs aises. Alors quand ils rejoignirent enfin leur dortoir, Stiles eut seulement envi de dormir. Mais le Sergent Shako entra et tous se mirent au garde à vous devant leur lit criant un "OUI SERGENT !" synchro impeccable. Après un va et vient aussi long qu'insupportable, l'homme au torse fier revint à sa place initial.

- Demain cinq heure zéro zéro, le bus pour Norfolk décollera avec ou sans vous. Empaquetez vos affaires.

Sur ce, le Sergent Instructeur quitta le dortoir et une fois disparu, les hommes se mirent au repos. Poulet, installé sur le lit en face de Stiles, shoota d'un pied ferme son lit qui valdingua sur le lit voisin. Il retourna son matelas et voulu s'arracher les cheveux.

- Putain ! Fais chier ! Cria t-il de rage.

Stiles regarda La Torche sur sa gauche et approcha son ami doucement.

- Hey ! Ca va aller... c'est rien. On va arranger ça ! Tenta Stiles qui arrêta son camarade qui semblait vraiment sur le point de réussir à arracher quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Et comment ? On part demain ! C'est mort... Et puis de toute façon, je la reverrai jamais.

Poulet s'affala sur le sol, le dos contre son lit ravagé. Stiles leva la tête vers Gally qui sembla comprendre le message puisqu'il quitta le dortoir au pas de course.

- Hey ! Regarde moi ! Tu vas mettre ton plus bel uniforme, tu vas te faire beau comme un Dieu et tu vas aller maintenant à ton rencard ! L'encouragea Stiles motivé.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Je la reverrai plus, quel intérêt ?

- Ah ? Parce que les regards énamourés qu'elle te lance dès qu'elle te voit c'est du vent peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense 'Torche ?

- Carrément accro ouai !

Stiles se releva, et se tint droit, regardant son ami sur le sol.

- Debout Soldat ! En tenu et au galop ! C'est un ordre ! Cria t-il.

Les autres habitants du dortoirs gloussèrent silencieusement, mais Poulet se releva en regardant fixement son ami. Stiles avait ce petit sourire au coin de la lèvre et cela mit du baume au cœur de Poulet.

- Va t'habiller !

En sursaut, Poulet s'exécuta et couru dans la salle de bain. En attendant, Stiles et La Torche refirent son lit au carré et regagnèrent leur place.

- Courrier !

Le facteur distribua le courrier et Stiles se dit que le vendredi était définitivement son jour préféré de la semaine. Il avait encore quatre lettres, il lu celle de Scott qui lui annonça que Derek avait fait don du caveau, que maintenant, il avait la possibilité d'y entrer grâce à un échange de sang. Super glauque pensa t-il. Lydia, elle, lui expliqua qu'elle était entré à l'Université de Berkeley, elle avait commencé le programme d'été et il fut fier d'elle. Son père lui annonça une nouvelle qui le fit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il avait demandé à Mélissa une sortie au cinéma la semaine prochaine et elle avait accepté. Bordel...

- Ca y est ! Je suis prêt... mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Demanda Poulet

Et dans un timing parfait, Gally revint avec une caisse pleine.

- Sérieux, prends la, parce que je vais tout bouffer ! Râla Gally

Stiles laissa ses lettres et approcha, dans la caisse il y avait du gâteau au chocolat, des restes de poulets et des pommes sautés, quelques fruits aussi. De quoi saliver sévère...

Poulet prit la caisse et les quatre compères sortirent du dortoir. Stiles, Gally et La Torche restèrent cachés derrière un des buissons face au dortoir des infirmières. Poulet frappa à la porte, après avoir poser la caisse sur les marches. Une jeune fille en peignoir léger ouvrit la porte et poulet en rougit violement.

- Linda ! C'est pour toi !

La dite jeune fille arriva en sautillant et gloussa en voyant Poulet aussi rouge qu'une fleur.

- Bo... bon, bonsoir !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel alors que La Torche était bidonné, Gally lui mit une tape sur le crâne, à ce rythme ils allaient se faire repérer.

- Kévin ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui dit-elle.

Gally chuchota "Kévin ?" à ses camarades qui levèrent les épaules ne sachant pas quoi dire. Poulet approcha et tritura ses mains nerveusement. Aucun mot ne semblait vouloir quitter sa bouche.

- C'est pas gagné... Marmonna La Torche.

Stiles prit un petit cailloux à ses pieds et le jeta sur Poulet qui le reçut sur l'arrière de la tête. Le pauvre posa sa main sur son crâne et se retourna vers le buisson qui remuait bizarrement. Pas discret les mecs, vraiment. Il entendit vaguement des "vas-y !" "le lourd !" "putain, invite la !". Linda qui avait bien capté le manège sortie du dortoir, elle semblait en pyjama de survêt' et Poulet bafouilla davantage.

- Tu, tu... veux sortir ? j'ai... un casse-croûte ! En fait, on part demain, alors...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène et lisses, les mèches lui tombant de façon structurées sur le front. Beau gosse... mais plus timide, tu meurs !

- Ok ! On y va !

Le pauvre cru mourir de joie et prit rapidement la caisse avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Les trois compères planqués derrière le buisson, s'affalèrent sur leurs fesses et se frottèrent le visage.

- J'ai cru que j'allais devoir l'inviter à sa place. Maugréa Gally dont la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités.

- Il y est arrivé, c'est tout ce qui compte. Souffla Stiles avant de se souvenir qu'il avait encore la lettre de Derek à lire. Faut que j'y aille !

Il courut pratiquement sur son lit et sauta en chopant la dernière lettre à lire, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était en train de sentir le papier, retrouvant l'odeur de Derek sur le papier.

_"Stiles,_

_Franchement, est-ce que je dois venir vous botter le cul à chacun d'entre vous ? Sérieux ? Tu as vu ta tête ? Bande de gamin..._

_Bref, je pense que tu as raison pour rendre hommages à ceux qui te manques, mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas non plus trop t'y accrocher, parce qu'au final, pour qui vis-tu réellement ? Les morts ou toi-même ? La vie est bien trop courte pour chercher la bénédiction des morts. On doit juste se dire qu'ils nous ont aimé de leur vivant et qu'ils ont tout fait pour que notre futur soit meilleur... C'est ce que je me dis moi, ou peut-être parce que ça fait trop de mal de penser à eux tout le temps ? _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton soutien pour la fac, et je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un très bon flic. Et non, je ne suis pas vieux, et puis, n'oublies pas que je vous ai tous supporté, alors je pense être capable de gérer cette bande de gosse ! Du moment qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme toi, hyperactif au débit verbal effrayant... A moins que je leur écrive une lettre aussi ? Ca semble bien fonctionner pour connaître les autres._

_Moi aussi je suis content que nous correspondions, après tout, tu me laisse au moins en placer une ! C'est non négligeable ! Je vois au fil de nos lettres que tu es quelqu'un de réfléchis et d'altruiste, bien que je le savais déjà, mais là je l'apprécie. _

_Tu penses qu'ils vont te démobiliser ? Déjà ? Tu n'y es que depuis un mois, c'est tôt quand même ! Je ne te cache pas que te savoir là bas, nous fout à tous, légèrement, le tresse. A moi aussi. Ca me ferait mal de savoir que tu sois blessé ou pire, moi qui avait toujours pensé que je te tuerai moi-même, avec mes dents... _

_Si tu veux, je peux hurler à la prochaine pleine lune, peut-être l'entendras-tu ? Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que je le ferai. Tu nous manque à tous ici, alors ta peine est partagé... Prends soin de toi, c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Derek"_

- C'est la vénitienne de tes rêves qui te colle ce sourire débile ? Critiqua gaiement La torche de son lit. Sans compter que tu as reniflé le papier

- J'ai pas fait ça ! S'insurgea l'humain, soudain plutôt pâle.

- Si, tu l'as fais ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Le blond frisé essaya de choper la lettre mais Stiles paru effrayé et la mit dans son dos rapidement.

- Même pas en rêve ! Couché soldat ! Baragouina Stiles, la lettre tenu fermement dans sa main sous son oreiller.

N'importe quoi, il a pas reniflé le papier ? Si ? Non... Il repensa à la lettre de Derek et se rendit compte qu'il avait bien ce sourire idiot, il se força à rester neutre, mais il sentait bien qu'il allait être mal barré... Il s'endormit sans demander son reste.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Derek chargea son SUV, avec Scott ils avaient décidé de partir avec une semaine d'avance pour San Diego, et de plus, le loup de naissance avait trouvé un appartement à deux pas de la cité universitaire. Il ne se sentait pas du tout de vivre dans un dortoir où les strings et les préservatifs pendaient aux poignées de porte comme des pancartes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du loft ? Demanda Scott qui l'aidait à porter des cartons.

- Rien, je le garde. Je ne suis pas parti pour toute la vie ! Badina Derek et Scott ne fut plus surpris de voir ce nouveau visage.

- Vrai... Gloussa t-il. Après la fac, j'aimerais trouver un appart ici, et pourquoi pas le partager avec Stiles quand il rentrera ? On a toujours rêvé de vivre ensemble.

Derek se renfrogna légèrement mais ne fit rien remarquer. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelle depuis trois semaines. Ils s'y attendaient, certes. Mais ça commençait à faire long pour tout le monde.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Lydia ? Demanda Derek pour changer de sujet. Ils étaient remonté dans le loft pour descendre les dernières affaires.

- Oui, les cours d'été se passent bien, et je crois qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un... mais elle préfère ne rien planifier. C'est vrai que depuis Aiden...

- Ouai... elle n'est plus la même personne, elle doit prendre en comptes son côté Banshee... pas facile de faire confiance avec ça. Derek grimaça pour elle, la vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

- Elle est forte. Elle y arrivera...

Derek applaudie la capacité de Scott a toujours voir le bon côté des choses. C'était peut-être ce qui faisait de lui un bon Alpha ? Lui avait toujours vu le côté sombre, la face caché de la lune... ne faisait même pas confiance à ses bêtas, son erreur était là, il fallait qu'il apprenne à relativiser. A optimiser...

Quand il ferma la porte de l'immeuble, la camionnette du facteur passa au même instant.

- M. Hale ? Demanda l'agent de la poste.

Derek acquiesça et prit la pile de courrier qu'il lui tendait. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit avec soulagement une lettre de Stiles.

- On passe par chez moi. Trancha Scott en le voyant regarder l'enveloppe comme si elle allait disparaitre, pas dupe pour un sous du rythme cardiaque du loup.

Derek hocha la tête et mit la pile sur le tableau de bord du SUV. En silence mais les deux regards rivés sur la lettre de Stiles qui ne semblait narguer qu'eux, le SUV se gara devant chez Scott qui couru chez lui avant de ressortir avec la lettre entre les mains. Il remonta dans la voiture et la montra à Derek.

- Si tu me lis la tienne, je te lis la mienne ! Scott craquait complètement d'impatience.

- Non. Grogna Derek.

- Quoi ? Tu veux pas partager ? Taquina le plus jeune.

Derek démarra de façon brusque et cela fit rire Scott qui se mit en quête de sa lecture. Il ne fut pas silencieux pour autant, l'idiot gloussait, riait en même temps.

- Il est choqué que nos parents sortent ensemble. Rit-il. C'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions pas rêvé depuis que nous sommes gosses !

Derek sourit, il avait bien vu le shérif et Madame MacCall traîner ensemble en ville, une fois sur la terrasse d'un resto.

- Ah, il...

- Non, sérieux, je veux pas savoir Scott ! Le coupa Derek. Si tu me récite la tienne, ça sert à rien que je lise la mienne. Les doublons ça me gonfle. Il râla et Scott rangea sa lettre dans sa poche.

- En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'il aime parler avec toi. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'écrit pas quatre fois la même lettre pour nous tous.

Cette phrase finalisa l'échange et le silence régna dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent San Diego. Une fois chose faite, Derek réveilla Scott qui s'était endormi contre la vitre.

- Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit. Lui dit Derek quand ils eurent monté tous les cartons.

- C'est sympa, mon camion n'arrive que demain avec ma moto. Scott sourit et Derek lui proposa le canapé alors qu'il entrait dans sa propre chambre avec bien entendu, la lettre de Stiles.

- Bonne nuit Scott

- 'Nuit Derek

Il déroula son matelas et y jeta un oreiller, les chaussures en moins il s'allongea sur le couchage et ouvrit enfin la lettre.

_"Derek,_

_Vraiment désolé pour l'attente, quand j'ai reçu vos lettres on nous annonçait que nous partions le lendemain. Alors autant dire ça été le branlebas de combat ! Nous sommes arrivés en Virginie deux jours plus tard, le bus nous a d'abord conduit à l'aéroport et un cargo a fait le reste du chemin, sept heures de vols mec... j'ai eu envi de gerber..._

_Mais bon, je te passe les détails sympa ! _

_Pas la peine de venir leur casser la gueule, ils savent le faire tout seul ces tocards ! J't'assures... aucun de nous n'est vraiment fini en fait, même si je suis sûr d'être le plus sage. (Imagine mon sourire là !)_

_Nous démobiliser si vite ? Ils en sont bien capables, les entraînements sont vraiment plus intenses, on a à peine le temps de souffler, le soir je tombe comme une masse. Il n'y a que ce soir on j'ai encore le courage de vous écrire à tous et mine de rien, quatre lettres, c'est long. Mais je m'appliques, parce que vous êtes tous important et que je ne veux bâcler aucun de vous. Même pas toi !_

_Surtout, il ne faut pas te faire de mouron, je compte bien revenir entier pour que tu puisse mettre ta menace à exécution ! Je n'ai plus de bleu venant de toi, ça fait bizarre... Tu as une étrange influence sur moi !_

_Que donne la prochaine rentrée des classes ? Oui, je ris... laisse moi profiter de cet instant... Tu as acheté ton cartable ? Tu as le stylo quatre couleur ? Mouhaha... j'ai mal au bide !_

_Tiens au fait, j'ai demandé à mon père de me faire parvenir un appareil photo comme celui de Lydia, ici on bouffe les cartouches de polaroïd de 'Torche et il fait la gueule, alors si vous voulez des photos de moi, d'ici... je pourrais vous en envoyer, par contre, j'en veux de vous. Je l'ai demandé dans les autres lettres, mais j'aimerai une photo où tu ne fais pas la gueule, c'est possible ? Mais si tu veux pas, je comprendrai... ça peut paraître bizarre comme demande hein !_

_Tu sais ce qu'il me manque le plus ici, à part vous hein ! (tiens j'ai regardé la pleine lune cette semaine... mais vu les trois milles miles qui nous séparent, j'ai rien entendu, mais j'ai imaginé) Je rêve de chocolat, tu sais, celui au riz soufflé et avec ce petit goût de caramel ? Sérieux, je tuerai pour en avoir... et un magazine cochon aussi ! M'enfin... je vais faire sans dans ce monde si sombre qui m'entour... (note bien mon désespoir là !)_

_Prends soin de toi et bonne merde !_

_Cadet Stiles !"_

Derek ne put masquer son hilarité, ce type était un vrai gosse ! Et il osait se foutre de sa gueule en plus ? Il allait voir...

Une phrase dans la lettre subit le voyage de ses yeux plusieurs fois, et une chaleur étrange avait prit place sur ses joues et il se fustigea d'avoir ce genre de réaction. N'importe quoi... Il aurait voulu lui écrire tout de suite, mais il devait avouer que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, et sans même éteindre la lumière, il s'endormit comme une masse, la lettre serrée contre lui.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Quatre jours que Stiles et sa troupe étaient bardés de leurs sacs et de leurs armes, à crapahuter dans les bois sous le vent tranchant de l'Atlantique. Campement de survie en milieu hostile qu'ils disent. Si c'était ça la guerre, il ne voulait pas y aller ! Nah ! Il avait mal au pied, son ventre semblait former des torsions étranges avec des bruits effroyables, sa tête allait exploser. Le bonheur !

- J'ai mal au crâne... Marmonna t-il en tenant ses tempes.

La nuit était tombée, tous les quatre s'étaient retrouvés en groupe pour cette mission, l'instructeur de la base de Norfolk avait séparé le peloton. Le but était d'arriver au camp avant les autres, camp qui se trouvait à cinq cent bornes de leur point de départ.

- Selon mes calculs... on devrait y arriver demain matin, à condition que l'on s'y mettre dans trois heures maxi. Conclu Poulet avec sa boussole et son calepin.

Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas écouter, il n'avait pas prit son adderal depuis trois jours et dans sa tête, c'était l'enfer. Assit contre un arbre, il posa sa tête contre, essayant de se détendre pour apaiser l'élancement.

- Ca va ? Demanda doucement Gally en se mettant à sa hauteur. T'as pas tes pilules ?

- Non... le sergent les a retiré de mon sac à la vérification. Selon lui, je ne les aurait pas toujours avec moi sur le territoire ennemi. Grogna t-il contre cet abrutit fini.

- Il veut te sevrer peut-être ? Le sourire de Gally ne suffit pas à le détendre. Dites les gars ! C'est quoi comme arbre ça ? Demanda t-il aux autres.

- Heu... un saule, j'dirais ? Proposa La Torche. Pourquoi ?

Gally ne répondit pas et gratta l'écorce qu'il récupéra dans sa main, il prit une tasse dans son sac et le mit dedans, il ajouta ensuite de l'eau.

- 'Torche ? Tu as ton briquet ?

- Ouai, je l'ai planqué dans mon calbut ! Il fourra sa main dans son pantalon et les autres grimacèrent.

- T'es un porc mec ! Poulet eu envi de vomir quand il le vit tendre le briquer vers Gally.

- Même pas en rêve je prend ça dans mes mains ! Yeurk ! Gally lui tendit la tasse. Chauffe ça.

Stiles aurait voulu rire de voir ses amis, mais la douleur était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

La Torche mit plusieurs minutes à chauffer la tasse avec son briquet, mais bientôt de la vapeur s'échappa et Gally prit la tasse à bout de doigts pour la donner à Stiles.

- Bois ça !

Stiles ne chercha pas à discuter, tout était bon à prendre. Il prit la tasse entre ses doigts gantés de mitaine, doucement il bu l'eau chaude, ignorant les poussières de bois. Une fois la boisson fini, il rendit la tasse et reposa la tête contre le tronc.

- Repose toi, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Conseilla Gally alors que chacun s'installait pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route.

Poulet réveilla Stiles en premier afin de savoir dans quel état il allait reprendre la route. L'hyperactif s'éveilla doucement, mentalement à la recherche d'une douleur à la tête, mais par un miracle incroyable, la douleur avait disparu. Seul son corps semblait être passé sous un camion, mais vu les derniers jours passés, il n'en fit pas cas.

- Putain... ça soulage... Souffla t-il vraiment apaisé.

Gally se réveilla suivit de La Torche et chacun reprit la route. Les deux anciens ennemis firent une partie du chemin ensemble et Stiles le remercia pour son idée, qu'il lui était redevable en toute circonstance.

Leur groupe arriva premier et les quatre garçons attendirent d'être seuls pour se féliciter. Une fois leur dortoir rejoint, ils virent que le courrier était arrivé et Stiles constata avec l'excitation d'un gosse à la veille de Noël qu'il avait en plus des lettres, deux colis.

- 'Foiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? Cria Gally aussi curieux que les autres.

Stiles secoua la tête, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il ouvrit un premier carton et ses amis s'installèrent sur son lit. Il sorti tout un tas de protection polystyrène. Stiles râla mais ne cacha pas son sourire. Bientôt il tomba sur deux plaques de chocolat au riz soufflé.

- Putain il l'a fait ! Stiles éclata de rire et ouvrit une plaquette avant d'enfourner un gros morceau dans sa bouche. Bordel, c'que c'est bon...

- Hey ! Partage tocard ! Râla Poulet qui prit la plaque et distribua aux deux autres.

Il trouva aussi des Twinkies, des aiguilles de tricot, une pelote de laine et un manuel d'instruction. Un gros post'it sur la couverture d'une magazine caché le visage d'une vieille. "Si tu crois que je vais te payer un porno, tu rêves !" Stiles éclata de rire de nouveau et les autres prirent le magazine à leur tour pour rire ensuite.

- Et l'autre ? Demanda Poulet en prenant déjà la boîte.

Stiles l'ouvrit en prenant son souffle pour arrêter de rire. Le carton contenait un appareil photo semblable à celui de La Torche, Stiles trouva quatre cartouches de polaroïd et en jeta une à son ami.

- Pour celles qu'on t'a bouffé ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et La Torche le remercia.

Plus tard Stiles prit les lettres qu'il se mit à lire religieusement. Quand celle de Derek arriva, il constata qu'il la lisait toujours en dernier, comme le meilleur bonbon que l'on garde jusqu'à la fin. Et dans cette friandise il trouva deux photos de Derek. Il était avec un sac à dos Transformers, une casquette Cars et un stylo quatre couleurs dans une main, il regardait vers le ciel en boudant. Il gloussa et passa à la photo suivante et resta muet plusieurs secondes. Derek était de profil, le soleil semblait se cacher derrière lui, sa main voulait cacher l'objectif mais on le voyait sourire et ça, c'était magique à voir.

_"Stiles,_

_Comme tu le découvriras voici les photos que tu as demandé, je te le dis tout de suite, c'est Scott qui les a prises, et il est pas doué ! J'aime pas trop ça, les photos, alors m'en veux pas si ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais._

_J'espère que tu as eu le colis ! J'attends que tu me fasses une écharpe fissa pour cette hiver, tu sais qu'ils sont rudes en Californie... (Je peux aussi, faire de l'humour !) Sinon, tu seras ravie que je débarque en Virginie pour que je plante mes jolies petites dents pointues sur ta gorge._

_Je me suis installé hier avec Scott, il m'a bien aidé. L'appartement est assez grand, si tu veux je te ferais quelques photos... Ca me fait bizarre d'évoluer dans ce lieu où je n'ai aucun souvenir. Quand j'ai du démolir le manoir, un bout de ma famille est partie avec. Et quand j'ai quitté le loft, c'est comme si je laissais derrière moi Boyd, Cora... toi ? Vraiment étrange... Ici, à part Scott, personne de la meute ne viendra et quelque part, ça m'oppresse._

_Les entraînements sont si dur que ça ? Je savais qu'ils étaient cinglés dans l'armée... Pourquoi es-tu partis déjà ? Ah oui... Pour être fort et intelligent. Quelle idée ! _

_Est-ce que tu as eu ton appareil photo ? Moi aussi je veux des photos, mais sans contusions, la dernière fois j'ai juste eu envie de vous taper dessus... J'aimerai bien une photo avec ton uniforme, histoire de voir à quoi ressemble le gringalet Stilinski là dedans !_

_Aller, va dormir, t'as une sale tête._

_Derek"_

Stiles ferma doucement la lettre contre lui, essayant de refouler une phrase qui le faisait rougir, mais ses amis le prirent en photo sans qu'il n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Houuu... c'est qu'il est si mignon ! Roucoula Poulet en regardant son cliché de Stiles les joues roses et les autres se moquèrent aussi de lui.

- Ta gueule Poulet... Stiles prit bien soin de ranger la lettre pour ne pas que les autres la lise.

Il récupéra ses affaires et prit sa dose d'Adderal avant de se mettre à répondre aux lettres, chose qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à faire le jour même, les émotions de la lecture encore présentes. Plus tard il s'endormi et laissa son corps récupéré de cette semaine horrible.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

La première semaine de cours pour Derek fut une course. Il lui fallait gérer les effluves de stress, d'hormones et de luxure qui se dégageaient de tous ces ados surexcités. Sans compter les regards lourds et insistants des filles dont il supposait la sexualité bien plus que débridé... Pouah ! Il en avait des frissons dans le dos !

Il croisa Scott dans un couloir et ils se saluèrent comme soulagés de trouver quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient.

- J'arrive même pas à savoir dans quel sens se lit ce truc... Marmonna Scott et Derek lui tourna le papier d'un quart à gauche et le plan du parc ne lui sembla pas plus clair ainsi. Mouai... si tu le dis !

Derek pouffa et regarda sa montre, son prochain cours commençait dans une heure et son esprit n'espérait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui et voir s'il avait du courrier. Pathétique...

- Dis... tu communique par téléphone avec Stiles ou... Tenta t-il de façon discrète, selon lui.

- Non que courrier. En fait... je me dis que si on se fait des mails ou des texts, j'aurai plus cette excitation de recevoir une lettre... tu comprends ? Je trouve ça tellement...

- Excitant ? J'ai saisi le concept... Grogna t-il.

Lui ne trouvait pas ça vraiment... excitant. Mais plutôt frustrant. Une part de lui voudrait avoir des nouvelles de Stiles tous les jours. L'imaginant se réveiller aux aurores... Putain, il était carrément dans la merde en fait ?

- Ca va ? Demanda Scott, soudain inquiet de voir Derek se décomposer.

- Heu... En fait, j'ai cours là... Il se leva et commença à partir.

- J'espère que tu sais que je sais que tu mens là ? Cria t-il à son encontre alors que Derek disparaissait déjà. Et en plus il me prend pour un débile...

Derek remercia son cerveau lupin pour prendre des notes alors que son esprits était clairement ailleurs. En Virginie. Sur une base militaire... Il se surprit à voyager sur le net sur son ordinateur, il tapa le nom de la base dans le moteur de recherche, ajoutant le nom de famille de Stiles. Bientôt, une liste de nouveau cadet apparu sur l'écran. Il reconnu Stiles en uniforme avec une casquette et la main en visière. Il le reconnaissait à peine... Pourtant c'était tout lui. Cette peau crémeuse, ses grains de beauté, ce regard whisky qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il enregistra la photo dans son fichier et essaya de se concentrer, en vain. Stiles encombrait son cerveau et il en souffla de frustration.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il claqua la porte d'un revers du pied et ramassa le courrier sur le parquet. Après avoir posé ses affaires, il se fit violence pour prendre le temps de voir ce qu'il avait... et biensur, il avait une lettre de Stiles. Il arracha pratiquement l'enveloppe et trouva une photo du plus jeune qui le fit frissonner.

Stiles était en train de lire une lettre, les joues enflammées, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Et malgré les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver... beau. Bordel...

_"Derek,_

_J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir cette semaine, on nous a fait camper en forêt toute la semaine, et bien entendu, on n'a pas voulu me laisser mon Adderal... je te laisse imaginer la suite. Mais je dois remercier Gally pour ça, je ne le savais pas druide... ou sorcier... je devrais peut-être enquêter non ? Tu savais que le saule blanc est un arbre qui peut soigner les maux de tête ? Moi je viens de l'apprendre... Simulation, survie en milieu hostile, juste horrible._

_J'ai bien reçu ton colis, et le chocolat et juste... orgasmique ! Putain ouai... Tu sais que j't'aime ? Par contre, t'es un radin... sur les deux plaques, ils m'en ont bouffé une les tocards, j'ai juste eu le temps de planquer la seconde ! Pareil pour les Twinkies, je crois que je vais investir dans un coffre à clés. Bonne idée..._

_Pour l'écharpe... Je vais essayer ! Je ne te promets rien hein ! Mais si je la fait, tu auras intérêt à la mettre tout l'hiver, comme ça, je suis sûr que tu penseras à moi tous les jours ! Yes... (danse de la victoire... en fait, je la ferait demain, j'ai mal aux pieds)_

_Pour la photo, j'espère que ça va, ils m'ont prit sur le fait les cons, et comme je suis naze, je n'ai que celle là à te filer. Et puis, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Comme j'écris grosso modo, une lettre toutes les semaines, on devrait s'envoyer une photo, d'un truc qu'on a fait dans la semaine, deal ? Voilà ma première ! Je lis vos lettres... et j'attends le vendredi avec impatience à chaque semaine._

_J'espère que les cours se passent bien et que Scott ne passe pas trop de temps à courir les filles..._

_Bonne nuit Big Bad Wolf..._

_Stiles"_

Et il du se rendre à l'évidence... Parce que son cœur qui bat vite là... ses mains qui tremblent... et cette impression plutôt limpide que sa journée c'était éclaircie... il était tombé amoureux. De Stiles. Un truc de fou...

Il alla dans sa chambre et punaisa la photo à côté des autres sur son mur, un petit panel de Stiles commençait à se mettre ne place. Satisfait il regarda les photos et fit un pas en arrière, relu une deuxième fois la lettre et la rangea dans une boite où l'attendait les précédentes.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

- Plus vite bande de fiente !

La bouche fermement scellée, les yeux plissés pour éviter le maximum d'éclat de boue, il rampait sous les barbelés comme un asticot, essayant d'être le plus rapide possible, mais les chaussures d'un type devant lui l'empêcha d'avancer, alors il esquiva à droite, c'était serré, mais il pouvait y arriver. Une fois à hauteur du type, Stiles accrocha ses doigts dans la terre meuble et s'étira le plus possible pour s'extirper de cet enfer. Une fois fait, il se mit debout et couru avec tout son barda sur le dos, arme sur le torse vers la première tranchée. Les balles sifflaient autour de lui et son cœur tambourinait comme un malade dans sa poitrine.

Il sortit la tête pour aviser Gally et Poulet plus loin, eux-mêmes essayant de se planquer des balles à blanc. Le blond lui fit signe derrière lui et Stiles pivota légèrement pour tirer sur un gars qui voulait le prendre par surprise, une fois au sol Stiles avança vers la prochaine paroi de protection. Un peu plus et il se rapprochait du point final. L'équipe adverse était planquée derrière des tonneaux et des parois identiques à celle sur le terrain d'entraînement. Le but étant d'arriver sans être touché. Jusque là... c'était ok.

Dans sa progression vers la prochaine parois, Stiles tira deux fois sur des cibles en mouvements et se félicita de les toucher du premier coup. La Torche arriva derrière lui et se colla à lui en soufflant fortement.

- C'est ok ? Demanda Stiles qui surveillait l'ennemi.

- Ouai... Combien il reste ?

- Gally et Poulet ont trois planqués et trente mètres à faire, nous on en a quatre et... soixante mètres j'dirai... Un bruit attira son attention et La Torche tourna sur sa gauche et tira sur une autre type. Bon maintenant on a trois.

Stiles décida que c'était le bon moment de sortir, mais son ami se prit une balle dans la jambe quand il fut à découvert.

- Putain ! Jura le frisé, il se tenait la jambe et même si les balles étaient factices, la douleur était juste horrible.

Stiles sortie et shoota sur l'ennemi qui avait tiré sur La Torche, le garçon tomba à la renverse et Stiles prit son ami par le bras le porta contre lui. De sa main droite il pointa son arme droit devant lui et put parcourir trente mètre en remerciant le ciel que l'abrutit de l'autre côté ne sache pas viser. Il ne restait plus que deux gars à abattre, Stiles posa son ami contre la prochaine paroi, mine de rien, il était lourd et pire encore avec tout cet attirail.

- Tu devrais y aller... Grimaça La Torche et Stiles ne l'écouta même pas.

Il le prit une nouvelle fois contre lui et se mit à découvert, aussitôt une des deux dernières cibles sortie et Stiles tira deux fois dans le torse. Ils coururent comme ils purent pour se rapprocher, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de mètre. Mais alors que Stiles cherchait frénétiquement le dernier ennemi planqué il se figea quand il entendit du mouvement derrière lui. Il tourna doucement la tête en jurant, le dernier était là et les visait à bout portant de son arme.

Stiles cru que le jeu était fini et qu'ils avaient perdu, mais un tir siffla dans ses oreilles et le type en face de lui cria quand il reçu deux balles dans le bras. D'un même mouvement, La Torche et Stiles tournèrent la tête vers leur droite et virent Gally qui souffla sur le canon de son fusil en jouant des sourcils. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire et raffermit sa prise sur le frisé pour l'aider à marcher vers la ligne d'arrivée. Ils avaient réussi !

- On fait une fine équipe quand même... Sourit Poulet en mangeant son plateau à la cantine.

Les quatre garçons se cognèrent le poing et mangèrent en chahutant. Stiles ne pensait qu'à une chose, aujourd'hui c'était vendredi. Il voulait lire une lettre de Derek. Son genou tremblait et ses doigts pianotaient de façon impatiente sur la table, alors qu'il riait d'apparence avec ses potes. Il fixa sa montre, 19h. Le courrier était distribué à 19h30 tous les vendredis. Il n'avait pas beaucoup à attendre...

- Ca vous tente une partie de basket ? Demanda Gally en regardant Stiles dans les yeux, pas dupe de son impatience. Ca va te calmer...

Stiles accepta et tous rangèrent leur table, une fois dehors, les lumières du terrain de basket étaient allumées, le soleil commençait à se coucher et la lune à se lever. Stiles frissonna en la devinant pleine lune, mais revint à lui en recevant le ballon contre son ventre, il eu juste le temps de le saisir pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

- Aller Stiles, vingt minutes ! Gally lui fit un clin d'œil et les quatre amis jouèrent ensemble.

Poulet et Gally contre lui et La Torche. Cette compétition constante entre les deux fortes têtes de la bande rendait le jeu passionnant. Stiles driblait en cherchant une issue, Gally le bloquait, les deux bras écartés, prêt à parer le moindre mouvement.

Mais l'hyperactif fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Faire l'anguille.

Il feinta à droite puis à gauche, pivota sur lui même et couru vers la gauche alors que Gally était persuadé qu'il irait à droite après sa dernière feinte. Poulet couru vers lui mais La Torche fut démarqué et Stiles lui fit la passe, le frisé au cou brûlé réceptionna sans problème et marqua facilement.

- Oh yeah ! Cria Stiles qui vint taper dans les mains de son coéquipier.

- On recommençe ! Grogna Gally et le jeu reparti.

C'est détendu que Stiles rejoignit son lit, les lettres bien en évidence.

Il eut un résumé évasif sur la relation de son père avec Mélissa et il devait avouer que son père semblait heureux dans ses lettres, c'était le principale non ? Il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour son père, cette femme avait toujours été présente dans leur vie et le fait qu'elle soit au courant pour la meute, les loup garous et tout le reste, rendait la relation plus solide.

La lettre de Lydia le perturba un peu plus, elle semblait vraiment accro à ce type, mais ne voulait rien lancer de sérieux, elle voulait se concentrer sur ses études, oublier un peu le côté surnaturel de sa vie, mais souvent, les visages d'Allison et Aiden la hantaient et elle avait l'impression que rien ne la ferait vraiment avancer après tout ça. Elle lui demanda comment il faisait et il se sentit mal. Parce qu'à afficher un semblant de joie, les autres pensait qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière.

Il ne manquera pas d'en parler à Scott dans la prochaine lettre qui lui écrirait. Scott lui parla de la fac, qu'il était content que Derek soit là parce qu'il se sentait un peu seul sans lui, tout était si grand et si bruyant... Il lui parla aussi de l'attitude étrange de Derek ces derniers temps et lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Stiles fit une moue perplexe en lisant la lettre mais ne savait pas ce qui pouvait tarauder le loup grincheux.

Quand ce fut le tour de Derek, il fut déçut de ne pas avoir de photo, il en espérait une pourtant.

_"Stiles,_

_Je te remercie, les cours se passent plutôt bien, Scott est étrangement calme, il ne semble pas chercher de fille, je crois que Kira lui manque, elle qui ne voulait pas partir, leur séparation avait été assez difficile tu te souviens ? Et toi, Malia ne te manque pas ? Elle est partie sans un mot et je suis assez surprit que tu n'aies pas été perturbé, ou alors le cachais-tu ?_

_Du chocolat orgasmique ? Va falloir que je m'en trouve alors... Si tu n'en a plus, je t'en enverrai, mais rêve pas, je vais te forcer à en manger très peu pour que la sensation soit toujours... intense ? J'aime bien faire languir. Et puis ce n'est pas pour les autres..._

_L'écharpe sera toujours vissée sur mon cou, on se foutra surement de moi, mais tu sais à quel point j'attache de l'importance au jugement des autres hein ? Et puis ça fera parler le peuple ! Je pense qu'il serait amusant de te voir concentré sur le tricot, je veux bien une photo de ça aussi ! _

_En ce qui concerne la photo, je n'ai pas vraiment d'appareil polaroïd, alors laisse moi aller en acheter cette semaine et dans la prochaine lettre je t'en joindrais deux pour compenser, ça te va ? C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi, parce que je déteste ça ! Et je sens que Scott ne va pas le lâcher avec ça... comment vous dites ? Des Selfies ? Je sais même pas en faire..._

_Stiles, je dois te dire que... j'aime beaucoup nos lettres_

_Derek"_

Stiles resta choqué sur la lettre, la tournant et la retournant dans tous les sens, il manque la fin non ? Il chercha mais du se rendre à l'évidence, Derek s'était arrêté comme ça ! Avait-il autre chose à lui dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette impression d'inachevée ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Derek, il le savait... et en plus Scott qui lui en parle dans sa lettre... Précipitamment, il chercha son téléphone dans sa malle, son cellulaire n'était pas sorti de là depuis des semaines. Il l'alluma et sortit du dortoir en courant sous le regard curieux de ses amis.

Stiles marchait de long en large, la lettre dans une main, le téléphone vissait dans l'autre et sur l'oreille. Alors qu'il écoutait les tonalités, son cœur tambourinait frénétiquement et quand enfin une voix résonna dans le combiné, il souffla et leva la tête pour voir la lune ronde et pleine.

- Allô ?... Allo ?

- C'est Stiles... Il ferma les yeux le visage toujours levé vers la lumière blanche.

- Stiles ? La voix de Derek semblait inquiète mais malgré tout, Stiles se senti rassuré sans savoir pourquoi.

- Je viens de lire ta lettre et... je sais pas, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va ?

Il entendit le loup souffler de l'autre côté et Stiles rouvrit les yeux pour ne plus lâcher le globe des yeux.

- Ouai... ça va. Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- C'est la pleine lune... et j'entends toujours rien. Dit-il lasse, comme si le simple fait de le dire à voix haute le soulageait vraiment. J'aimerai vous entendre...

Alors qu'il n'entendit plus rien, il prit peur que Derek ai raccroché, puis soudain, un hurlement profond le fit frissonner de la tête au pied et il senti son corps relâcher toute la pression pour la première fois depuis des mois. Le cri de Derek dura de longues secondes et Stiles sourit de bien être avant qu'un flash ne l'éblouisse, la silhouette de Gally disparaissant dans le dortoir.

- Le con... Grogna Stiles en le grillant, souriant doucement.

- Quoi ? Demanda Derek qui venait d'arrêter de crier.

- Rien... on va dire que j'ai une photo pour toi. Il prit un temps de pause et frotta son visage, le bip dans son téléphone le fit grogner, il n'avait plus de batterie. Je dois te laisser... je vais aller répondre aux lettres...

- Ok, bonne nuit Stiles... Souffla la voix du loup et Stiles eut de nouveaux frissons

- Bye Derek

Son téléphone se coupa avant qu'il n'est pu raccrocher, il regarda la lettre dans sa main et regarda la lune une dernière fois, le son du hurlement de Derek encore en tête.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

Pour la première fois, Derek appréhendait la prochaine lettre de Stiles.

Assit sur une table à l'extérieur, il portait ses lunettes de soleil, il vit Scott arriver de loin et le salua quand l'Alpha vint prendre place devant lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu sent la nervosité à des kilomètres ? Demanda Scott sans détour.

Derek ignora superbement la remarque et mangea son sandwich pour éviter de répondre. Scott souffla d'exaspération et changea de sujet.

- Dis moi... je n'ai pas pu t'en parler l'autre soir mais... pourquoi tu as hurlé ? Ce n'était pas un appel, alors je n'ai pas répondu mais...

Il souleva son sourcil droit en attendant une réponse, et Derek espéra que ses yeux étaient suffisamment masqués par ses lunettes noires pour que Scott ne remarque pas le trouble. Mais le loup n'était pas dupe, même si Derek semblait maîtriser ses battements, sa gestuelle parlait pour lui. Son dos s'était contracté, ses doigts avaient enserré son sandwich et il avait arrêté de mâchouiller.

- Sérieux Derek, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec toi en ce moment mais... est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

- Non. Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire sur le coup, parce que non, il n'y avait pas de quoi affoler Scott.

Sauf si le fait de rêver de Stiles depuis une semaine dans des situations absolument pas saines, pouvait être inquiétante pour lui...

- Et bien j'espère que Stiles en saura plus, je lui ai dit que tu étais bizarre... il va surement enquêter, tu le connais !

Derek s'étouffa finalement avec la bouffe et l'Alpha le fixa surprit avant de se relever et de tapoter son dos.

- Ca va ? Sérieux Derek, t'es space...

- C'est bon... ça va, t'inquiète... Il le rassura pour qu'il lâche l'affaire.

Les deux loups finirent par déjeuner tranquillement en silence et Scott regretta la diarrhée verbale de son frère qui aurait fait sortir le loup devant lui de ses gongs et arrêter d'être cette ombre de lui même.

Derek rentra enfin chez lui et prit son courrier qui avait été glissé sous la fente de la porte. Son œil fut attiré par la lettre de Stiles, l'odeur imprégnant les plis avec force, si bien qu'à l'ouverture, l'explosion fut brutal.

_"Derek,_

_Je t'avoues que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire...Quand j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, juste avant Scott m'avait averti également dans sa lettre, que se passe t-il ? Est-ce que je te manque à ce point ? Mdrrr... _

_Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien de t'entendre hurler tout à l'heure, c'est comme si j'étais chez moi... Je me dis que cette lune me nargue, me soufflant comme un fantôme "pourquoi t'es parti ?" Et je sais pourquoi, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi, parfois, je regrette... comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose, comme si un truc important m'attendais qu'il fallait que je rentre... Et quand je lis toutes ces lettres... la sensation s'apaise, parce que j'ai un bout de vous toutes les semaines._

_Pour revenir sur une note plus joyeuse, je dois te dire que je suis en train de déguster un morceau de chocolat, il fond lentement dans ma bouche... orgasmique, je te l'ai déjà dis ! Peut-être que je devrais m'inquiéter quand je vois Poulet me fixer avec la lèvre retroussée, non ? J'ai peur pour mon chocolat, pitié Derek, envois en d'autre ! Je sens qu'ils vont me sauter dessus dans quelques minutes ! Au secours !_

_Je t'accorde le droit de m'envoyer deux photos dans ta prochaine lettre, note bien que je suis indulgent... J'ai prévu de commencer l'écharpe dimanche, c'est notre jour de repos, avec les gars on fait du basket, on joue aux cartes... ce genre de conneries. Et parfois on dort... (te moques pas !) Alors je vais faire ça, bon par contre, la pelote rouge... rouge ? Sérieux ? Quand on connaît la couleur de tes beaux yeux cachés, j'aurai plutôt prit bleu. Est-ce que tu vas la filer à Scott ? Mais non... tu m'as promis que tu la mettrais tout l'hiver... héhé !_

_Pour info, on nous a confirmé une démobilisation, mais pas avant six mois... Là ça devient concret. Le stress n'est pas encore là, mais on est entraîné, tous les jours en situation réelle... sauf les balles, heureusement. Je doit dire qu'ils ont mit la barre haute. Maintenant que nous avons un objectif, on se conditionne autrement, heureusement que je suis meilleur qu'il y a deux mois. Je sais remonter un fusil en quelques secondes, je cours les quinze bornes sans râler et rampe mieux que personne dans la boue ! Tu peux être fier !_

_Wow... Gally en approche, j'ai beau cacher le chocolat sous mon tee-shirt, il me regarde bizarre... Je vais devoir te laisser mon pote !_

_Stiles_

_PS : Tu remarqueras que la photo a été prise à mon insu (encore) quand nous étions au téléphone. Va vraiment falloir que je planque cet appareil"_

Le dernier mot fut suivi d'un long trait partant du L en travers de la feuille. Il semblerait que ce Gally lui ai sauté dessus. Et ça, Derek le vit plutôt mal. La lettre vola alors qu'un grondement sourd l'enveloppa.

Déjà que Stiles ne se rendait pas compte des mots qu'il utilisait dans ses lettres, comment pouvait-il lui parler de chocolat fondant dans sa bouche suivi du mot orgasme sans arrière pensées ? Il allait le rendre fou...

il vit la photo sur le sol et il la ramassa précieusement. Toujours accroupie au sol, il regarda le polaroïd dans ses doigts, Stiles était debout, le visage tourné vers la lune qui était pas plus haute que lui sur la perspective. Habillé de son pantalon de treillis, de ses bottes et d'un débardeur, Stiles semblait serein et Derek se détendit enfin.

- Stiles... Murmura t-il en passant son doigt sur la photo.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se barre pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il en était fou ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'ils arrivaient enfin à communiquer. S'il avait été moins bourru et Stiles plus calme... aurait-il pu s'entendre comme maintenant ? Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que c'est bien mieux de garder ça pour soit, quand on sait que les choses peuvent changer en pire si on le dit, si on se laisse faire...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

- Putain... mais non ! Agrr ! Stiles jeta aiguilles et laine au bout de son lit en râlant.

Le manuel d'instruction devait être écrit en chinois sérieux, il n'y comprenait rien. "Monter les mailles ?" Pourquoi ne pas appeler ça "point de départ d'une putain d'écharpe ?" Ouai, c'était carrément mieux !

On était dimanche et comme promis, il avait commencé son dur labeur... il était motivé, vraiment, mais c'est plutôt ces trucs de sorciers qui n'avaient pas envi de collaborer... Quelle idée...

- Je vais te montrer... si tu dis quoi que ce soit. Je te tues, c'est clair ? Lui dit Poulet en prenant aiguilles et laine. Regarde, Tu fais ça...

Alors Stiles avait religieusement regardé et écouté son ami lui expliquer comment monter la première maille, il avait fait les points suivants, veillant à les compter comme le précisait le manuel. Ensuite Poulet lui expliqua comment passer la seconde ligne et bientôt Stiles reprit les choses en main.

Quand le soir fut venu, les autres avaient bien essayé de le faire bouger, mais il était si concentré que rien n'avait pu le faire bouger de là. Gally, amusé, avait bien entendu prit une photo de lui, après tout, Stiles lui avait demandé de le faire pour que sa famille puisse en avoir dans des moments comme celui ci.

Le reste de la semaine Stiles ne toucha pas à sa pelote, les entraînements étaient de plus en plus difficiles, les cours de tactiques et stratégies militaire s'enchaînaient, et les mises en situation réelle en milieu hostile devenaient pratiquement une habitude.

Les jours se transformèrent bientôt en semaines, Stiles ne vivait qu'au rythme de l'armée, les seuls moments de détente ne tenaient qu'aux lettres qu'il recevaient. Et les lettres de Derek lui faisait toujours le même effet, les photos qu'il recevaient lui montrait toujours une facette du loup qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Depuis l'appel qu'il avait passé, trois mois s'étaient écoulés, et maintenant dans le dortoir, il profita que ses amis soient à la douche pour regarder les photos du loup. Il y avait un selfy de Scott et Derek avec leurs yeux lupins, les autres, de Derek seuls, le présentait soit souriant, soit pensif, avec ou sans lunettes, au volant de son SUV... bref, toutes situations naturelles. Et Stiles aimait ça plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

- Soldats ! Cria une voix qui fit sursauter Stiles.

Il rangea précipitamment les photos dans l'enveloppe qu'il avait gardé pour elles et se mit au garde à vous au bout de son lit. Rapidement, tous les traînards à la douche arrivèrent, pour la plus part encore en serviette.

- Messieurs ! Comme vous le savez, dans deux mois nous partons pour l'Asie. L'entrée dans la cours des grands sera difficile, et vous vous chierez dessus je peux vous le garantir ! Alors notre Commandant vous laisse quartier libre pour la semaine prochaine. Vous serez autorisés à quitter la base avant de revenir lundi 5 : 00 pour débuter l'ordre de mission et étudier le terrain. Messieurs...

- Oui Sergent ! Cria tous les soldats sur place.

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... il allait revoir sa famille. Il avait raté les fêtes, mais l'ambiance avec Gally et les autres avait été génial, chacun comblant ce premier Noël loin des siens. Alors quand le Sergent quitta le dortoir, Stiles eu du mal à réagir.

- Courrier !

Même ça, ne le fit pas vraiment bouger de sa place. On était vendredi, ce qui signifiait que dimanche soir il pourrait partir. Putain il allait partir !

Il se mit en mouvement, et vit les lettres sur son lit. Il se dépêcha de les lire, cherchant encore comment il allait organiser sa prochaine semaine... Il voulait voir Lydia, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps, surtout si elle était trop loin de Scott, Derek et son père. Biensur il irait voir son père en premier, ou alors Scott ? Derek ? Peut-être que s'il allait voir Scott et Derek en premier, ils pourraient l'accompagner à Beacon Hills pour se voir plus souvent ? Putain, quel casse-tête !

Il préféra souffler quand il arriva à la lettre de Derek, histoire d'être totalement concentré pour lui.

_"Stiles,_

_Franchement, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est assez longue ? Tu veux qu'elle fasse combien de kilomètres ? Tu crois que je vais faire combien de tour autour de mon cou ? Sérieux... je la veux. Maintenant._

_J'ai eu mes résultats du premier partiels, et je les ai réussi, tu en doutais ? Moi oui, j'ai pas trop toute ma tête ces derniers temps selon Scott qui me suit partout pour être sur, selon lui, que je ne fasse rien d'illégale. Mouai... (je roule des yeux là). Il serait temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, il me lâcherait les pattes ! Parce que j'ai beau grogner, y a rien qui marche..._

_Et toi aussi, s'il te plaît, arrête de ma rabattre les oreilles avec une fille. Franchement, si j'en voulais une, j'en trouverais une, là j'en veux pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je crois que je suis fichu, enfin c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire depuis des mois._

_J'ai aimé ta dernière photo, vous étiez où ? C'est un bateau ? J'aimerai pouvoir en visiter un, un jour. Destroyer ou cuirassé ? Quand j'étais gamin, je voulais être marin... et j'avais une maquette de l'USS Arizona dans ma chambre. Je n'y avais plus repensé depuis l'incendie..._

_Tu me manque Stiles, vraiment. Voilà, je l'ai dit._

_Derek."_

Pour la première fois depuis presque six mois, Derek venait de lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Et il sut à cet instant, qu'il irait le voir en premier. Avec Scott bien entendu... ben voyons.

Ce soir, il n'écrira qu'une lettre pour Lydia, lui expliquant qu'il serait sur San Diego la semaine prochaine et qu'il irait voir son père également. Il lui demanda de garder le secret pour son père et les autres. Il lui glissa une photo de lui où il lui envoyait un baiser et un clin d'œil. Et ferma l'enveloppe.

Il prit son ordinateur qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais ouvert. Il acheta ses billets qui le feraient atterrir à San Diego Lundi matin, de là il prendrait un taxi qui le conduirait à l'Université. Il s'endormit avec l'écharpe d'où pendait encore les aiguilles, il espérait l'avoir terminé pour dimanche, l'hiver était presque fini, mais Derek devra au moins la porter le temps qu'il serait là.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

Derek pouvait sentir l'odeur de Scott derrière sa salle de cours, et lui même patientait en soufflant pour sortir de là, il avait faim et le grognement du ventre de son ami le fit rire.

- Marre toi... Grogna Scott derrière le mur et Derek l'entendit parfaitement. J'ai la dalle !

- On est deux...Il murmura juste pour lui et Scott badina dans son coin.

Enfin la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et l'amphi se vida au grand bonheur du loup grincheux. Il rejoignit Scott qui feuilletait un bouquin, passablement concentré.

- L'art de la Guerre ? Sérieux ? Dit il en soulevant la couverture du livre.

- Nan ! C'est pour la bande de blondes là bas, qu'elles arrêtent de me prendre pour un sportif inculte... Il roula des yeux et referma le livre dans un claquement sonore.

- Moi j'appelle ça du culturisme ! Cria une voix au bout du couloir.

Scott et Derek se figèrent comme un seul homme et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Scott pour se mettre à courir et sauter littéralement dans les bras de Stiles qui le réceptionna sans problème. Les jambes encerclées autour de sa taille, Scott ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Putain ! Comment t'es arrivé ? Depuis quand ? Pour combien de temps ? Bordel ! Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler, les autres autour d'eux les fixaient intrigués, choqués...

- Une question à la fois tu veux ? Rit Stiles en tapotant les épaules de son frère. Il inspira son odeur. Tu m'as manqué Bro'..

Scott finit par descendre et Derek avança doucement, pas sur de réellement voir la même chose que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur le corps de Stiles, son uniforme kaki et ses bottines le rendait si... viril ? Le pire... fut peut-être de voir qu'il n'avait pas de chemise, juste un tee-shirt blanc où sa chaîne pendait.

- Salut Derek. Dit doucement Stiles ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Le loup arriva à sa hauteur et le fixa droit dans les yeux, cherchant clairement le piège. Mais le regard rieur de Stiles lui fit rater un battement, et rien n'aurait pu le camoufler. Finalement, il se laissa aller et ouvrit les bras pour le prendre contre lui, Stiles écarquilla les yeux et l'accueillit volontiers. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, le pression puissante dans leurs bras. Le loup respira profondément, enregistra mentalement la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi... Lui dit Stiles juste pour lui et Derek raffermit plus encore si c'était possible, sa prise sur lui.

Scott du se racler la gorge pour que les deux hommes se lâchent. Il fit même un regard inquisiteur à son frère et celui ci ramassa son sac qu'il avait posé quand Scott lui avait couru dessus.

- Tu es là pour longtemps ? Demanda l'Alpha impatient

- Une semaine, je voulais aussi aller chez mon père... j'espérais que vous m'accompagnerez, je sais que vous avez cours, mais...

- Non, pas de problème ! Cria Scott. Je peux rater cette semaine, les partiels sont finis ! Et toi Derek ?

- Pas de problème. Il hocha la tête rapidement

Un groupe de filles clairement en chaleur passèrent devant eux, caressant du bout des doigts les épaules de Scott et Derek. Stiles arqua un sourcil, amusé devant leur mine fatigué. Mais il s'étrangla que les dits doigts caressèrent les siennes. Il sursauta même...

Derek gronda doucement, pas amusé que quelqu'un puisse toucher Stiles, mais voir le visage choqué devant lui l'amusa cette fois ci.

- T'as la côte ! Badina Scott.

- Si j'avais sur qu'être en vert dégeu attirait les filles... j'aurai chopé Lydia plus tôt ! Rit-il finalement et Derek s'étrangla alors que Scott riait lui aussi.

- Bon aller, j'ai la dalle ! Après en route pour Beacon Hills !

Enervé, Scott essaya de choper Stiles par le cou, mais celui ci esquiva et l'attrapa à la place, frottant ses cheveux en le faisant râler. Derek leva les yeux ciel et attrapa le sac de Stiles puis avança avant de les doubler.

- Magnez vous, bande d'ados ! J'ai faim ! Grogna le loup avec un sourire aux lèvres que personnes ne pouvait voir.

- Bon sang... c'est pire que le chocolat ! Stiles mordit dans son cheeseburger comme un affamé.

Et rien que ça, suffit à Derek pour sentir ses reins chauffer. Si du chocolat était orgasmique, qu'est-ce qu'un chees' pouvait lui faire ? Il toussa avant de prendre une gorgée de son soda.

- Et là, pas question de patienter, j'en veux en grosse quantité, tout de suite et tout le temps !

Même la bouche pleine, Derek ne put que trouver ça excitant. Et merde... Stiles était-il conscient de ses mots ? Il en doutait. Pourtant, ce regard là tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était pour lui, que les joues enflammées du militaire n'étaient pas là pour rien.

- Pourquoi tu n'as eu une perm' que maintenant ? Demanda Scott

- Parce qu'après on part pour l'Asie... d'ici deux mois. Après, je ne sais pas quand on se reverra... un an, peut-être deux... j'en sais rien. Dit-il assez triste. En plus les lettres seront bien plus longues à arriver, donc...

- Ca va être l'enfer... Bouda Scott et Derek hocha la tête bien d'accord avec lui.

Stiles lui lança un regard avant de boire son soda, puis repensa au cadeau dans son sac. Il l'ouvrit et sortie une boule rouge. Comprenant ce que c'était, Derek sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tiens ! Désolé... j'ai pas pu l'emballer. Il lui tendit l'écharpe et Derek la prit pour observer le travail d'orfèvre.

Elle avait des irrégularités, parfois un trou ou deux, les mailles n'étais pas droites, mais elle était parfaite. Il l'a mit sur lui et pu faire trois fois le tour de son cou, elle sentait l'odeur de Stiles et il ne put qu'inspirer, le nez caché jusqu'aux yeux. Ses joues s'enflammèrent de suite et il resta là, sans rien dire.

- Tu lui as fait une écharpe ? Rit Scott tourné à moitié vers Derek.

- Ouep' ! Il me l'a demandé ! Sourit-il, heureux que Derek apprécie son cadeau.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais tisser !

- C'est du tricot Scott... Et disons que je voulais un magazine porno mais Derek a pas voulu m'en envoyer un, alors il m'a envoyé un manuel de tricot, une pelote et des aiguilles...

- Une pelote et tu as fait tout ça ?

- Non, il m'en a renvoyé d'autre... Stiles roula des yeux et ne quitta pas le regard de Derek qui semblait s'être endormi avec l'écharpe autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage, mais, ses yeux fermés semblaient vraiment sereins, alors il le laissa comme ça avant que Scott n'attire son attention.

- C'est bien que vous vous soyez réconciliés. Dit Scott et Stiles leva un sourcil.

- On n'était pas fâché... je dirai plutôt qu'on ne savait pas comment parler. Stiles finit ses frites en regardant fréquemment Derek qui ne semblait pas vraiment sortir de sa léthargie subite. Il s'endort souvent comme ça ? Osa t-il curieux.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien dormi depuis le début de la fac, il ne veut pas en parler... Scott observa Derek inquiet, mais rassuré à la fois. Y a quelque chose qui le perturbe, j'ai essayé de savoir, mais tu le connais, il est têtu.

Stiles accepta en finissant son plat, il se promit de parler avec Derek avant qu'il ne parte définitivement. Scott les abandonna pour aller payer avant d'aller aux toilettes. Le militaire quitta son siège pour remplacer Scott et posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek, dont la tête reposait sur la fenêtre, son visage était toujours camouflé dans l'écharpe en laine et il eu chaud pour lui.

Doucement il approcha et baissa la laine de son visage, ses joues étaient rouges et la peau de son visage chaude.

- Derek ? Dit-il doucement.

Mais le loup ne réagit pas vraiment. Stiles le secoua un peu.

- Derek ? Hey... réveille toi. Le loup ouvrit finalement les yeux, complètement perdu. Hey... Chuchota t-il. Tu sembles crevé, ça va ?

Derek se redressa et enleva l'écharpe à contre cœur, il avait soudainement très chaud. La douceur de Stiles autour de lui, lui donna seulement l'envie de poser les mains sur lui, mais il serra les poings et hocha juste la tête.

Stiles lui tendit son soda à moitié rempli devant lui et le loup le finit au moment où Scott revint à table.

- On peut y aller ! Dit-il joyeusement.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Dans la voiture, sur le trajet de Beacon Hills, Derek écoutait babiller Scott à côté de lui, avec Stiles juste derrière. Les deux frères semblaient avoir des tonnes de choses à se dire et Derek se concentra sur leur échange, curieux d'avoir les infos de là bas.

Il n'en revenait pas de s'être endormi dans le restaurant, mais l'odeur rassurante l'avait enveloppé, et les heures de sommeil qu'il n'avait plus accompli depuis des mois l'avaient rattrapé. Comme ça. Et le réveil de Stiles fut aussi bon que cruel...

- Ces gars sont cinglés, mais bordel ils déchirent ! Dit Stiles enthousiaste en parlant de ses camarades de la base.

- Donc lui là... Scott montra Gally sur la photo que Stiles leur faisait passer. C'est le type avec qui tu t'es battu en arrivant ? Et maintenant vous êtes potes ?

- Gally ouai ! Je crois qu'il cherchait juste quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance... Il haussa les épaules et retomba dans le fond de son siège.

- En frappant les gens ? Derek haussa un sourcil et questionna Stiles du regard dans le rétroviseur.

Stiles lui rendit son regard avant d'avoir un rictus.

- C'est comme ça que ça a marché pour nous, non ?

L'humain ne lâcha pas le loup du regard, accroché au rétro, le loup fit passer son message "confond pas" dans son regard, mais le militaire se contenta d'insister et bizarrement, l'ambiance changea. Leurs yeux étaient soudés à l'autre et Scott dû se retourner pour voir pourquoi les deux rythmes cardiaques semblaient désordonnés. Stiles reprit ses esprits et regarda le paysage par la fenêtre à sa gauche.

- Si les gars avaient eu peur de lui, il n'aurait pas pu se fier à eux. Si on tapait sans raison, il n'aurait pas eu confiance. Je l'ai frappé, et je lui ai serré la main, voilà tout.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant le poste du shérif et les trois hommes descendirent du SUV en silence. Stiles regarda la ville autour de lui, rien n'avait changé selon lui. Il entra dans le bâtiment suivit de Scott et Derek et bientôt l'humain frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez...

Stiles ouvrit la porte, son père avait ses lunettes et observait un dossier en fronçant les sourcils, concentré.

- Hey p'pa

D'un geste vif, John leva la tête et posa son stylo, il se leva alors de son siège et vint prendre son fils dans ses bras, n'y croyant pas.

- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il l'écarta de lui et observa son fils de la tête au pieds.

- Perm' avant le grand départ. Dit-il en roulant des yeux et John se rembrunit. Oui, il s'y attendait. Il avait été lui aussi militaire, et l'armée avait pour habitude d'envoyer ses soldats dire au revoir à leur famille avant de partir... Très réjouissant.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une semaine, mon avion est dimanche matin. Il sourit et reprit une deuxième fois son père contre lui.

Son père s'écarta et frotta l'arrière de son crâne, gêné.

- Tu sais... ta chambre est... encombrée. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu revenais, j'aurais fait le ménage

- T'inquiète c'est bon p'pa, je prendrai le canapé.

- Tu viendras chez moi. Dit subitement Derek ce qui surprit les trois hommes

- Derek... je veux pas te déranger, c'est bon... Tenta Stiles même si une partie de lui était impatient d'y être.

- Dis pas de connerie. Grogna t-il pour donner le change.

- Bon... dans ce cas, ce soir vous venez dîner à la maison, je commanderai des pizzas, Mélissa finit à six heures ! Il prit déjà son portable et les trois hommes sortirent du bureau en souriant.

- Dis-moi que je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à les voir s'embrasser comme des ados ? Pria Stiles à Scott devant lui.

- Surprise !

Stiles se renfrogna quand il monta dans la voiture. Bientôt ils déposèrent Scott chez sa mère et Stiles et Derek prirent la route vers le loft dans un silence pesant. Les deux hommes étaient enfermés dans leurs pensées, regrettant qu'il n'y ai pas de lettre pour qu'enfin ils s'expriment.

- C'était un cuirassé, l'USS Virginia... Dit Stiles en regardant doit devant lui.

- Pardon ? Derek était à côté de la plaque là tout de suite.

- Ta lettre, tu m'as demandé où j'étais sur la photo, c'était l'USS Virginia.

- Ca avait l'air de te plaire... vu ton sourire. Le loup laissa planer son propre sourire et Stiles le capta avant de le suivre.

- Ouai... je t'emmènerai un jour, je te ferai visiter. Il appuya ses dires par des hochements de tête et tapa un coup de poing léger sur l'épaule de Derek.

Ils arrivèrent au loft et Stiles prit son sac dans le coffre. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur Derek lui montra sa chambre pour qu'il puisse poser ses affaires.

Ils se trouvèrent plutôt con l'un en face de l'autre au milieu de cette pièce où un lit trônait. Derek essaya de ne pas le regarder et se tourna pour sortir.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on n'arrive plus à parler ? Dit Stiles ce qui fit stopper Derek. Derek... j'voudrais...

Mais Derek ne le laissa pas finir, il fondit sur lui pour juste le serrer dans ses bras, encore et plus longtemps. Stiles fut d'abord surpris, mais doucement il remit ses bras autour de lui et serra les poings contre son pull, il ferma les yeux et enfonça son visage contre sa peau.

Derek le serra à l'en étouffer, mais Stiles ne sembla pas se plaindre alors il resta comme ça, à se gorger de son odeur, de la chaleur de sa peau, de la force de son corps. Il voudrait l'embrasser, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas, alors il le garde contre lui pour que jamais plus il ne parte.

- Je pensais pas que tu me manquerais comme ça... Dit le lycanthrope la gorge serrée.

- Parle moi Derek... Chuchota Stiles en caressant le haut de son dos pour l'apaiser.

- Ca va, je t'assure. Le rassura t-il en s'écartant. Il le regarda dans les yeux, le whisky de ses yeux l'engloutit. Tu devrais aller te laver.

- Dis que je pues ! S'insurgea t-il en riant et il prit son sac pour le vider sur le lit.

Il prit de quoi ce changer et alla dans la salle de bain. Derek put enfin souffler et se dit qu'il avait été un idiot pour le laisser dormir chez lui.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

Malgré qu'il s'inquiétait de voir son père et Mélissa dégouliner d'amour, Stiles fut surprit que les deux parents soient bien plus responsables, ils savaient se tenir en public, eux. Pas comme Scott du temps d'Allison... Il en fit la remarque à Derek en se penchant vers lui pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Derek sourit et reprit une part de pizza supplément pepperoni et fromage.

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, finirent même dans le salon pour être plus à l'aise. Derek et Stiles toujours l'un près de l'autre. Le loup ne savait pas si Stiles s'en rendrait compte mais Derek, lui, appréciait d'avoir une jambe contre lui, une épaule qui le touche, un regard pour lui.

- Tu as prévenu Lydia ? Demanda Scott la gauche de Stiles.

- Ouai... mais je dois dire que je m'inquiète, elle semble si mal dans ses lettres... Sa voix montra son inquiétude, son front se barra d'une ride et il prit son portable dans sa poche, pour voir si elle lui avait envoyé un message, mais rien.

- Moi aussi... on l'appellera demain, ok ? Lui proposa Scott en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ok... Stiles souffla et frotta ses yeux. Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer... Dit-il à Derek qui pouvait lire la fatigue dans ses yeux.

Derek accepta volontiers et les deux hommes saluèrent la famille avant de partir.

Quand Stiles se réveilla à cinq heure du matin, il ne put rester dans le lit plus longtemps, il sortit de la chambre passant devant celle de Derek, la porte n'était pas vraiment fermé, alors mue par une curiosité maladive, il jeta un regard.

Dans le noir, seul la lumière de la zone industrielle éclairait la pièce, Derek était dans ses draps, le moitié supérieur de son corps découverte. Il déglutit en voyant le loup si vulnérable devant lui, et que dire de son écharpe qu'il avait contre son visage ? Il sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieur et recula doucement.

Il finit par se faire un café une fois dans la cuisine, il observa le loft calme et silencieux, se souvenant du nombres de fois où il était venu ici. C'était si calme...

Il sursauta quand son portable vibra dans sa poche de training. Il sorti l'appareil et le porta à l'oreille.

- Ouep' ? Dit-il sachant qu'il s'agissait de La Torche.

- Putain, pour une fois qu'on peut dormir, on n'est déjà debout ! Râla t-il et Stiles ricana en se frottant le visage.

- En plus y a pas un chien ! Cria la voix de Gally plus loin.

- Je vous comprends, je suis debout depuis... trente minutes. Souffla t-il dégoûté. Je crois que je vais aller courir...

- T'es cinglé mon pote ! Rit son interlocuteur et la voix du second derrière lui, rit.

- Nop' il a raison ! Ranges ton briquet et au pas de course soldat !

Stiles n'eut aucun mal imaginer Gally lui mettre un coup de pied au cul pour qu'il avance. Puis il entendit des bruits de coup et des "Aïe" étouffés. Puis la voix du blond aux tâches de rousseur résonna clairement dans le combiné.

- Tu l'as frappé. Constata Stiles amusé.

- C'est pour son bien ! Alors, quoi de neuf en Californie ? Demanda t-il concerné.

-Bien... c'est cool franchement, même si ça sent le sapin ! Rit-il et Gally rit avec lui.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'ils nous laissaient partir juste pour nous faire plaisir ? C'est le dernier adieu mon pote !... Cours ! Je te rejoints !

Stiles sourit en imaginant ses amis seuls à la base, enfin pas vraiment seuls, mais ils étaient les deux seuls du dortoir à être rester sur place. Plus vraiment de famille à aller voir.

- Vous auriez du venir avec moi. Marmonna Stiles. On vous aurez trouvé de la place mec !

- Tu rigoles ? Et te voir roucouler avec la vénitienne de ton cœur ? Suis pas maso moi !

- Lydia est juste une amie... Bouda t-il, sentant tout de même ses joues se colorer sur le fait que tous se trompaient sur ses émotions, ou tout du moins sur le destinataire de ses rougeurs.

- Mais oui... je vais te croire ! Badina Gally. Tu fais des photos hein ? Je veux voir à quoi vous ressemblez tous les deux...

Stiles pouvait entendre les bruits de sucions dans le téléphone et il pouffa devant l'idiotie de Gally.

- T'es dégeulasse...

- Non, 'Torche qui lèche son briquet pour se foutre de ta gueule c'est dégeulasse ! Sérieux mec, arrête ça ou je te frappe !

Stiles se laissa aller, et rit assez fort. Puis il se tut rapidement pour ne pas réveiller Derek. Il préféra raccrocher avant de faire plus de dégât.

- Faut que j'vous laisse les gars... je vais réveiller les autres. Il sourit même si personne ne pouvait le voir.

- Prends soin toi mon pote ! Profites de ta blonde, plus que cinq jours !

Et il raccrocha comme ça et Stiles regarda son portable en secouant la tête, ces types étaient vraiment fous...

Il retourna doucement dans sa chambre et mit des baskets, laissa son tee-shirt à courtes manches et parti courir autour de la zone industrielle. Les mots de Gally tournaient dans sa tête... "Dernier adieu..." "plus que cinq jours". Il avait raison, et cela lui fit mal, parce que même s'il répétait sans cesse qu'il ne risquerait rien, qu'il reviendrait quoi qu'il arrive... il ne pouvait exclure qu'une putain de balle était une chose vicieuse... tu ne la voyais pas venir. Combien de photo de soldats morts au combats étaient accrochées dans les couloirs de la base ? Il ne saurait même pas dire de quelle couleur étaient les murs dessous.

Plus que cinq jours pour profiter des ses amis, de sa famille, de la meute. Il aimerait que Lydia soit là pour compléter le tableau. Et que dire de Derek ? Faire semblant de rien en sa présence est déjà difficile, alors si en plus Derek n'allait pas bien comment allait-il faire ? Il voulait être sur que l'homme qui lui fouffe la totalité de son cerveau aille mieux avant qu'il ne parte.

Quand il remonta dans le loft, le soleil s'était levé et Derek n'était pas encore réveillé. Alors il en profita et prit une douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et il se laissa quelques petites minutes de plus sous le jet chaud... le pied.

Quand il rejoignit la cuisine il tomba sur Derek, en training et torse nu. Il ignora le frisson que lui procura cette vue et se servit un café alors que le loup avait déjà le nez dans sa tasse, assit sur l'une des chaises.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda l'humain en reposant la cafetière.

- Ouai... ça faisait longtemps. Souffla t-il en posant sa tasse.

- Peut-être que le fait d'être parti te déséquilibre, non ?

Stiles profita de cette brèche pour comprendre le mal être de Derek. Le loup haussa les épaules et regarda Stiles.

- Peut-être...

- Peut-être ? Stiles plissa les yeux et prit place sur une autre chaise, face au loup. Aurais-tu attaché de l'importance à cette endroit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Derek baissa le regard et reprit une gorgée de son café, survoler le sujet semblait être une bonne idée...

- Derek... Grogna Stiles ce qui attira le regard de Derek et le fit lever un de ses sourcils. On va partir du principe que je te crois... ce qui n'est pas le cas, note le bien. Il ne me reste plus que cinq jours pour te craches le morceau ! Tu ne voudrais pas me dire tout de suite ce qui ne va pas, pour qu'on puisse profiter les jours restants ? Tenta t-il, le double sens de sa phrase les percuta tous les deux mais ils restèrent silencieux à ce sujet.

Derek lava rapidement sa tasse après s'être levé et sorti de la cuisine, mais Stiles lui barra le chemin. L'humain avait ce regard qui faisait flancher les genoux du loup, cette bouche avait cette moue indéfinissable et tout en lui voulait prendre l'humain contre son corps, caresser doucement la peau de son visage et toucher du bout des lèvres chaque grains de beauté sur ses joues.

- T'es mon ami Derek. Je te laisserai pas comme ça, je te le promets. Souffla Stiles.

L'humain passa ses bras autour des épaules de Derek et le colla contre lui. Conscient que s'il le voulait, il pourrait le tuer, mais le câlin de la vieille le rassura sur le fait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Et il eu raison, parce qu'au delà de toucher cette peau nue, la sensation du retour de Derek contre lui fit un bien fou.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18

Stiles courait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, les pas rapides, le souffle régulier. Mais son cœur rata un battement quand il entendit un grognement derrière lui, l'adrénaline le fouetta et il rit en accélérant le pas. Bientôt il fut projeté au sol, son bras droit protégea son visage dans la chute, il se dépêcha de se retourner et flanqua ses deux pieds joints dans l'abdomen de son assaillant. Il se relava de façon assez athlétique et fonça dans le tas. Son adversaire para son premier coup de l'avant bras, Stiles essaya plus bas, mais encore une fois son poing fut éloigné d'un mouvement sec.

- Aller, frappe ! Rit-il légèrement essoufflé.

Alors le loup face à lui tenta de frapper, mais Stiles remarqua bien la retenue dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami.

- Aller Scott !

A chaque coup que Scott voulait, ou pas, lui mettre, Stiles le parait avec aisance ou difficulté mais toujours avec réussite. Puis soudain, il sentit une mâchoire parfaite sur sa nuque, les dents pointues appuyer fermement sur sa peau et il eu un long frisson dans tout le corps. Il écarquilla les yeux face à Scott qui souriait, avant d'entendre la voix profonde de Derek.

- T'es mort.

Stiles avait voulu jouer au chat et à la souris, voulant s'assurer que ces six mois n'avaient pas été vain. Mais le challenge n'avait pas été probant puisque monsieur l'Alpha n'avait pas osé faire du mal à son meilleur ami, somme toute fois légitime...

Maintenant, Stiles avait la dalle, ils voulurent commander chinois alors ils rentrèrent au loft. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour Stiles de voir la douce et belle vénitienne de Beacon Hill attendre avec classe sur le canapé restant de Derek.

- Lydia ? Tu as eu ma lettre ? Demanda t-il surprit avant de prendre la belle rousse dans ses bras et de la faire tourner sous le sourire des deux autres loups.

- Oui, et Liam est venu me chercher à la gare ce midi. Sourit-elle quand Liam sorti de la cuisine avec un soda à la main

- Bah vas-y, sers toi je t'en prit ! Râla Derek plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Les cinq amis restèrent ensemble pour le reste de la soirée et pratiquement la nuit. Les différentes boîtes de chinois traînaient partout autour d'eux et Stiles continua de parler avec fougue de sa vie là bas.

Et les jours défilèrent ainsi, entre rires et sorties, disputes futiles et roulements oculaires. Derek et Stiles se chamaillaient souvent, mais jamais aussi froidement que six mois plus tôt, au contraire, ils riaient beaucoup ensembles, se faisaient des câlins comme le duo MacCall Stilinski. Ouai, parfois on pouvait se demander qui était amis depuis l'enfance...

Mais Derek ne lâchait toujours rien sur son mutisme de certain moment, de cette impression constante qu'il était perdu, que son regard lointain ne reflétait qu'un mal être dont il ne voulait pas parler. Stiles essaya, plusieurs fois, avec force et conviction, mais les mots qu'il pensait encourageant pour Stiles, n'étaient que blessures profondes pour le loup.

Derek aimait Stiles plus qu'il ne le devrait, et la date fatidique de son départ pour le lendemain le rendait malade. Quand toute la famille et amis partirent du loft après une dernière fête, Stiles rangea toutes les affaires qui traînaient, gobelets, assiettes, nourritures...

- Des porcs sérieux, pas un ne serait resté, tu le crois ça ? Râla l'humain pour attirer l'attention de Derek. Derek ?

Stiles tourna sur lui-même et ne trouva le loup nulle part dans la pièce. Il posa son barda et chercha le loup pour finalement le retrouver couché sur son lit.

- Derek ? Ca va pas ? Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta t-il en entrant sans autorisation dans la chambre.

Mais Derek ne fit aucun mouvement, se concentrant sur sa propre position, sur son propre souffle et son propre rythme cardiaque. Il avait foiré, il aurait peut-être dû en parler avec Stiles, il aurait dû lui parler de ses sentiments, mais il ne voulait surtout pas perdre cette amitié qui s'était installée entre eux.

- Derek ?

Il du reculer légèrement sur le matelas, lorsque Stiles s'assit doucement devant lui.

- Je suis juste fatigué... Marmonna t-il pour le rassurer. Tu devrais aller te coucher, on part tôt demain.

- Tu as raison... Souffla Stiles fatigué. Est-ce que je peux rester là ?

Derek cru s'étouffer, prêt à crier non, qu'il devrait aller dans son lit, mais il hocha juste la tête impuissant. Alors Stiles retira ses chaussures et alla de l'autre côté du lit pour s'allonger, il ne vit pas qu'il s'était installé sur l'écharpe que Derek avait laissé là, il se tourna sur le ventre et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller avant de frotter son visage et de tourner la tête vers Derek qui était toujours couché dos à lui. Il ferma les yeux, clairement conscient qu'il ratait l'occasion de sa vie, mais que serait une vie si Derek ne voulait plus lui parler ? Il en ferma les yeux et ravala la boule dans sa gorge, sans savoir que Derek laissait glisser une goutte salée du coin de son œil sur l'oreiller sous lui.

Derek et Scott accompagnèrent Stiles à l'aéroport de Sacramento, les trois hommes étaient plutôt silencieux. Devant les portes réservées aux passagers, Scott prit son frère dans ses bras et l'étreignit de longues secondes.

- Fais gaffe ok ? Reviens surtout mon frère... La voix de Scott était étouffé dans la chemise réglementaire de l'uniforme de Stiles.

- Je te le promets... Souffla Stiles et aucun des deux loups ne rata le dysfonctionnement cardiaque au mensonge.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas être idiot pour savoir que Stiles ne partait pas à Disneyland ou encore en colonie de vacance. Le guerre fait mal et tue des gens. Point barre.

Stiles passa à Derek mais hésita quelques secondes à le prendre dans ses bras, le loup avait été distant toute la matinée depuis leur réveil. Quand Stiles avait ouvert les yeux, il était tourné sur le côté, il avait soudainement froid et le lit était vide.

Il le prit quand même dans ses bras, histoire de ne pas avoir à regretter encore plus de chose une fois qu'il sera dans l'avion. Derek se laissa faire et croisa le regard de Scott, celui ci semblait vouloir le pousser à dire quelque chose, mais le loup de naissance ne comprit pas vraiment. Il se contenta d'inspirer l'odeur de Stiles, il se rendit compte que le départ était pour maintenant quand ils entendirent la voix de l'hôtesse rappelant que l'avion à destination de Richmond, Virginie allait bientôt partir, l'embarcation devant se terminer.

Il eut soudain une panique monumentale. Stiles partait. Et il n'avait rien fait. Il allait mourir là bas sans que jamais il ne sache qu'il l'aimait.

Stiles s'écarta, prit son sac sur le sol et le mit sur son épaule droite, posa correctement sa caquette sur sa tête et fit un salut militaire aux deux hommes en face de lui, le cœur compressé mais la volonté renforcé. Il fit ensuite demi tour et avança vers l'hôtesse devant le dernier couloir.

- Stiles, attends ! Cria Derek alors que l'humain allait atteindre la porte d'embarcation.

Derek parcouru le reste de distance vers l'humain alors que Scott resta en retrait à sa place, il expira tout l'air de ses poumons en soufflant un "enfin" à peine audible...

- Derek ? Dit Stiles perdu et stressé de rater son vol, si c'était le cas, l'expression "en prendre pour son matricule" prendrait tout son sens.

- Je peux pas... je peux pas te laisser partir sans... Derek flippait comme pas permis, c'était quitte ou double, soit il l'envoyait chier, soit il le tuer...

- Derek, je dois partir ! Il regarda l'hôtesse derrière lui qui l'attendait impatiente.

- Je t'aime ! Claqua t-il sans plus d'introduction.

Stiles le regarda totalement et complètement choqué. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment entendu ? Est-ce que tout le monde l'avait entendu ? Il jeta un regard autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait les calculer, seul Scott avait ce sourire mi niais, mi stressé. Puis il percuta. Avec colère.

- Quoi ?... C'est, c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? Cria t-il furibard. Tu crois pas que c'est le genre de truc que tu aurais pu me dire avant, plutôt que de faire la tronche toute la semaine ?

- Monsieur... vous devez y aller. Osa l'hôtesse dont le talkie n'arrêtait pas de parler.

- J'ai pas pu. Fut tout ce que pu dire Derek qui n'écouta pas la jeune fille.

- Monsieur... votre avion. Tenta t-elle de nouveau et Stiles la fixa quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête et de se détourner de ses amis, mâchoire serrée.

Scott approcha et posa une main douce sur l'épaule du loup qui venait de subir une défaite cuisante. Leurs regards accrochés à ce couloir maintenant vide de Stiles et dont on pouvait maintenant entendre l'avion glisser doucement sur la piste.

- Laisse lui le temps de remuer tout ça. Tempéra t-il doucement.

_**OK vous avez sûrement envie de me tuer, mais voilà... le faite pas, pitié !**_

_**Encore toutes mes excuses pour mon absence de la veille ;)**_

_**A demain ! :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19

Derek avait reprit les cours avec Scott, une semaine que Stiles était reparti, et autant de jours que de nuits à vivre et revivre ce moment qu'il l'avait achevé. Son cœur s'était meurtri, sa respiration s'était fait la belle et son corps entier semblait ne plus savoir comment actionner la machine qu'était son cerveau. Mais son instinct de survie avait mit en marche le pilote automatique et c'est ainsi que Derek vivait chaque journée. Seul et déprimé.

Scott faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui venir en aide, le réconforter. Même Lydia était venu passer deux jours avec eux, dormant chez Derek qui était le seul à avoir une chambre de disponible. Mais rien ne pouvait faire bouger le loup de sa tanière qu'était devenu sa chambre.

Lors d'une journée de cours, Lydia avait parcouru l'appartement de Derek, elle avait était dans sa chambre et avait trouvé toutes les photos de Stiles accrochées au mur, une ribambelle de photo de lui dans diverses situations, il y avait aussi les dernières photos qu'ils avaient fait tous ensemble la semaine précédente, et il y en avait pas mal d'eux deux, souriant, grimaçant, se chamaillant. Elle trouva les lettres dans une boîte sur la table de chevet, mais eu la décence de ne pas les lire, mais elle ne doutait pas de leur importance pour le loup qui maintenant passait ses nuits à les lire et relire.

Quand une lettre de Stiles arriva quelques jours plus tard, Derek resta assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine à regarder l'enveloppe, mi figue, mi raisin quand à l'envie de l'ouvrir. La lettre semblait épaisse comparée à d'habitude, et s'il lui avait renvoyé toute leur photo ? Toutes ses lettres ? S'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir ? Il prit l'enveloppe bien décidé à la jeter, il ne voulait plus souffrir inutilement. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la poubelle, son attention fut captée sur l'écriture de Stiles au dos de l'enveloppe. "Lis la"

Alors il souffla et découpa le pli entre ses doigts avant de sortir une photo qu'il ne voulut pas regarder, ainsi qu'une lettre qui semblait plus longue que les autres. Il inspira profondément, le cœur décidant que fonctionner était désuet.

_" Derek,_

_Ces six mois en ta compagnie me laissent penser que tu as du fixer cette lettre trop longtemps avant de vouloir la jeter. Crois moi, à ta place, je l'aurai fait._

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point en cet instant, là, je te déteste. Je te déteste de ne m'avoir rien dit, d'avoir mit si longtemps alors que nous n'avions que peu de jours avant que je ne reparte jusqu'à... je ne sais même pas quand je vais revenir, si encore je reviens. _

_Mais si je te déteste autant, c'est parce que tu me fais me détester de la même façon. Parce que moi aussi j'aurai du te le dire, ne pas attendre, ne pas me freiner. Parce que, putain ouai, j't'aime Derek. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu te dire parce que soyons clair, on est des mecs. Je suis même pas gay... Et bon sang, je suis militaire ! Sais tu ce qu'on fait au gay dans l'armée ? Je ne veux même pas y penser. Comme on dit "Don't ask, Don't tell" _

_Il était déjà surnaturel que l'on puisse s'entendre, que l'on puisse "parler" sans vouloir se tuer. Alors s'aimer ? C'était tout bonnement inconcevable, moi encore... mais toi ? Flancher pour un type comme moi ? Te rends tu comptes que nous sommes diamétralement opposé dans tout les sens du terme ? Je suis tout feu tout flamme alors que tu es aussi frigide que le pôle nord en été (et encore, note bien qu'il n'y a pas de saison là bas !) Je suis bavard tu es laconique, je suis hyperactif, tu es d'un calme à tout épreuve. Je suis maladroit là où tu es l'aisance incarnée, je suis humain là où tu ne l'es pas ! Et pour finir, je suis en Virginie et bientôt en Asie alors que tu es en Californie..._

_Si la distance nous a rapproché, ne crois tu pas qu'elle nous éloignerait également ? _

_Derek, je suis perdu..._

_J'aimerai que tu me parles, j'aurai aimé que tu le fasse dès le départ. On aurait pu éviter tout ce cirque, qui sait, peut-être même arrêter l'hémorragie qu'on a créée ? _

_Je ne cesse d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé entre nous si nous en avions parlé dans la cuisine le premier matin, tu te souviens ? Je me dis que je t'aurai embrassé et qu'on aurait sûrement passé la journée au lit, qu'on aurait été surprit par Lydia, ou Scott, mais que de toute façon, ils semblaient bien au courant avant nous. Que la semaine aurait été lourde de tension, que plus le jour de mon départ aurait approché, et plus je n'aurai plus voulu partir, mais que mes obligations m'en auraient empêché et que nous nous serions séparés avec autant de tristesse que ce jour là._

_Est-ce que ça va être comme ça entre nous maintenant ? Est-ce que tu es toujours sûr de tes sentiments ? Est-ce que tu veux continuer ? Prendre le risque de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de moi pendant des semaines alors que je serai parti en Asie ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment flipper à n'en plus dormir la nuit ? Est-ce pour ça que tu n'arrivais plus à dormir ?_

_Je m'en veux tellement de te faire autant de mal alors que je ne suis même pas avec toi, que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble. Comment crois tu que ça va se passer maintenant ?_

_Tu vois la photo là ? On l'a prise de moi alors que je pensais à toi. Gally est persuadé que j'ai rompu avec Lydia... L'ironie. Je pense à toi tout le temps, et c'est angoissant, parce... parce que je t'aime comme un con et que ça me fait flipper. Voilà._

_Maintenant, on est deux pauvres nuls, handicapés sentimentalement, avec presque huit milles miles entre nous... Et ils ne nous restent juste nos lettres, nos lettres à nous._

_Je ne peux rien te promettre sur notre avenir, mais si tu veux m'écrire... je te répondrais toujours Derek._

_A toi._

_Stiles."_

Derek ne savait plus vraiment s'il lisait ou s'il fixait le papier qui semblait prendre l'eau. Putain, il pleurait. Il pleurait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'incendie, même la mort de Boyd et Erica ne l'avait pas fait autant pleurer.

Mais il pouvait retenir deux choses. La première, que Stiles l'aimait, aussi perdu que lui, mais il l'aimait et rien que ça, suffit à lui arracher un sourire, le premier depuis une semaine de galère. La seconde est qu'il semblait vouloir essayer, malgré la distance, malgré l'absence de contact, l'absence de voix...

Derek se sentit enfin soulagé, respiret. Son corps relâchait enfin la pression quand il prit la photo dans ses mains, caressant le visage de Stiles cerné et ravagé par le remord, du bout du doigt. Ne doutant pas un seul instant qu'il avait la même tête que lui. Stiles était assit contre un mur, le vent fouettait ses cheveux qu'il devinait balancer frénétiquement. Le cœur allégé, il se mit en route pour sortir le nécessaire et écrire à Stiles les mots qui étaient restés si longtemps coincés en lui.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20

- Vous partirez pour la base navale de Pearl Harbor dans quatre semaines. Là bas, vous serez dispatchés en unité en vous assignera un lieutenant référant...

Stiles écoutait le commandant de la base les briefer pour la suite des opérations. Il n'en revenait pas encore, plus de six mois seulement qu'il était engagé et on l'envoyait déjà à l'autre bout du monde. Et même si Hawaii est un bout du monde qu'il adorerait visiter en temps normal, c'était un bout du monde bien trop loin de sa famille. Loin de Derek.

Il préféra ne pas y penser pour l'instant, écoutant maintenant le Sergent débiter le déroulement de leur arrivée, leurs objectifs, et la mission qui leurs seront débriefés une fois sur place pour éviter le moins de fuite possible. Le soutien militaire d'Obama au Japon laissait naître un conflit sous jacent avec la Russie... C'était à n'en plus finir... Et puis, quelqu'un se rappelait-il des responsables de l'attaque de toute la flotte américaine ? Les Japonais, on est bien d'accord... Tout ça n'était que politique selon Stiles, mais il était là pour son pays, et maintenant, s'ils lui ordonnaient de sauter, il sauterait.

Une fois fini, Stiles et ses amis quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Gally tenta bien comme chaque soir de dérider Stiles, mais la tâche s'avérait toujours plus difficile. Il espérait que la remise du courrier ce soir l'aiderait un peu, alors il se contenta de lui taper dans le dos et de masser rapidement son épaule.

- Aller, mec... ça ira mieux, j'en suis sur ! L'encouragea t-il alors que Stiles continuait d'avancer alors que lui arrivait vers son lit.

Stiles arriva vers sa couchette et trouva une pile de lettre, il s'installa précipitamment et ne chercha qu'une seule enveloppe. Quand il la trouva, il l'ouvrit à en arracher complètement le papier, il déplia la lettre fébrilement.

_" Stiles,_

_Putain oui, je veux essayer._

_Je veux avoir cette boule d'inquiétude parce que le type que j'aime est parti se battre, parce qu'il pense à moi et qu'il fera tout pour revenir. Tu comprends ? J'en ai besoin._

_C'est la seule façon d'être ensemble ? Et alors ? Toi, comme moi, comme Scott, Lydia... nous ne faisons rien comme tout le monde, nous sommes unique. Alors pourquoi devrions nous avoir une relation conventionnelle ? Je ne le suis clairement pas._

_Je ne t'en veux pas de ne m'avoir rien dit, après tout... je ne t'avais rien dit non plus. Si je ne dormais plus c'était à cause de mes sentiments que je ne comprenais pas, que je ne contrôlais pas, ou plus. Et tu es rentré... et cette écharpe, j'avais, et j'ai toujours, la sensation que tu es juste à côté de moi, ton odeur et dessus, et plus encore depuis que tu t'es endormi dessus. Sais-tu ce que je voulais faire cette nuit là ? Je t'ai regardé dormir durant des heures... Et à un moment, tu t'es collé contre moi et tu as caché ton visage dans mon cou. Je ne pouvais plus t'observer, mais je pouvais te sentir, si fort... Mais quand il fut l'heure de partir, je me suis levé parce que la douleur devenait trop forte. Être si proche de toi, mais pourtant si loin._

_Et que dire de ce jeu dans la forêt, quand mes dents se sont posées sur ta peau, j'ai entendu ton cœur. Et j'ai voulu accrocher mes mains sur tes hanches, caresser ta peau du bout de mes griffes et mordiller cette partie qui m'était offerte. Et encore une fois, je n'ai rien fait... _

_Peux-tu imaginer tout ce que j'ai pu cogiter, tout ce dont j'ai eu envi alors que tu me serrais dans tes bras pour me prouver que tu t'inquiétais ? Non, tu ne peux pas... sinon tes amis risquerait de te voir brûler. _

_Et rien qu'en cet instant, j'ai envi de te voir t'enflammer et c'est la partie la plus douloureuse de notre histoire, je ne pourrais pas te voir, te sentir, te toucher, t'entendre... Mais je m'accroche, on n'y arrivera, et quand on se reverra, je ferais tout mon possible, et avec ferveur, pour t'enflammer. C'est une promesse._

_C'est pas une putain de guerre qui va arrêter ça, et crois moi Stiles, si tu ne reviens pas... je viens te chercher et je ferais rougir qui de droit pour que tu reviennes avec moi. Tout est possible. Je le sais._

_Je suis d'ordinaire, le type le plus pessimiste, le plus irréfléchi et le plus stupide que la Terre aie porté, mais les gens changent paraît-il... Et tu es celui à qui je le dois._

_Laisse moi être à toi,_

_Derek"_

Putain, dire qu'il avait le sourire, la banane comme on dit, serait un euphémisme, il releva la tête de sa lettre et tomba sur ses potes qui venaient de mettre la musique du poste à fond le regardant. Ils avaient comprit que sa bonne humeur était revenue et ils le forcèrent à venir le rejoindre pour bouger. Un militaire ne danse pas... (il paraît).

Alors que Wobble crachotait dans le transistor, Stiles rangea sa lettre dans sa boîte et rejoignit cette bande de loufoque qui dansaient déjà en rythme synchro, il ne fut pas étonné de voir d'autre membre de leur dortoir danser avec eux et Stiles s'éclata et relâcha la pression.

C'est plus tard, sous la douche, qu'il prit conscience de quelque chose... Derek l'avait absolument allumé dans sa lettre. Putain, il lui a carrément fait du rentre dedans ! Et sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, il se retrouva avec une érection d'enfer comme il n'en n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, alors s'assurant que les douches étaient vides et remerciant le ciel que les cabines soient individuelles, il se laissa aller à penser à la vengeance qu'il prendrait sur Derek sur la prochaine lettre, il pensa à ses dents sur sa peau, ses griffes qui glisseraient sur ses reins, son bassin contre ses fesses... et quand il vint dans sa main aussi violement que s'ils avaient été à deux, il jura que Derek vivrait la même chose que lui, le jeu allait commencer. Que le meilleur gagne.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 21

Scott était soulagé de voir que Derek allait mieux, il avait de nouveau ce sourire un peu arrogant quand il voulait le montrer. Il était maintenant pleinement concentré dans ses études et préparait maintenant les seconds partiels de cette année.

La nana qui le collait en cours avait maintenant changé de place dans l'amphi, peut-être à cause de la photo scannée que Derek avait mit sur son ordi. Pourquoi se cacher ? Il s'en foutait, le premier qui le cherche, il le bouffe, aussi clair et concis que ça. Stiles et lui étaient debout dans la cuisine du loft, et le plus jeune faisait gouter la sauce tomate à Derek avec une grosse spatule en bois, le loup lui tenait le coude pour ne pas qu'il s'amuse à lui en mettre partout et Stiles riait comme un gosse. Il se souvenait de se moment, et il regrettait tellement de ne pas en avoir profité à ce moment là.

Mais alors qu'il se pensait tranquille maintenant, une autre fille vint se coller à lui, trop près se dit-il alors qu'il se décalé du banc en silence.

- Ton petit ami ? Minauda t-elle, et Derek fut surprit qu'à son âge, on minaude encore...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Dit-il revêche mais n'attendant, clairement, pas de réponse.

- Je le trouve vraiment sexy... Elle roula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et fit claquer son chewing-gum devant son visage. Il grogna et se décala encore. Je suis... ouverte, à toutes propositions mon beau... avec toi... et ton petit ami. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil outrageux et il se leva prestement en prenant toutes ses affaires.

- Non mais t'es pas bien toi... Râla t-il contre le fille et il quitta l'amphi sans demander son reste.

Putain... Stiles était à lui comme l'inverse était vrai également. Partager ? Sérieusement, même pas en rêve... Nan mais y en a, sont pas bien fini !

Il rentra finalement chez lui, un peu deg de ne pas avoir fini de suivre le cours, il se promit de se mettre tout devant la prochaine fois, bien en face du professeur... bonne idée.

Il enleva ses chaussures et son tee-shirt, voulant prendre une douche avant de bosser sur son partiel. Le jean en bas des hanches et ouvert d'un bouton il alla vers la salle de bain quand on sonna à la porte. Quand il ouvrit il tomba sur le facteur, Scott était derrière.

Plusieurs choses se passa, d'abord le facteur était une vieille factrice qui lâcha son courrier face à l'Apollon (selon elle), suivit d'un "Oh Seigneur..." Puis il eu un flash alors que Derek fronça des sourcils. Scott se mit à rire après avoir mit son portable dans sa poche. Derek aida la factrice à ramasser le courrier en faisant une grimace d'excuse. La pauvre lui remit le courrier avec un sourire gêné et Derek laissa entrer Scott qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire comme un débile.

- Faut que j'envoi ça à Stiles... Rit -il en reprenant son portable et en pianotant dessus.

Derek grogna et remit un tee-shirt avant de refermer son pantalon correctement.

- Alors ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pensé de ta lettre ? Posa Scott d'un air nonchalant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma lettre ? Demanda Derek perplexe.

- Oh tu sais... tel que je le connais, il a du te dire, je t'aime... mais on est loin... blablabla... Et toi tu auras mis... peut importe, même de loin je peux te donner l'orgasme de ta vie ! Blablabla...

Derek lui mit une claque derrière la tête et l'Alpha le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

- Rentre chez toi Scott. Tonna le plus vieux catégoriquement.

Scott se contenta de sourire et salua Derek avant de quitter l'appartement. Le plus vieux souffla en verrouillant la porte et retourna dans la cuisine. Il trouva une lettre de Stiles et il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

_"Derek,_

_Je sors de la douche et je dois te dire qu'elle était... hummm. Relaxante..._

_Et malgré mon envie primaire assouvie, et non ce n'est pas de la nourriture, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir encore envie, et ça, rien qu'en relisant ta lettre..._

_Que dirais-tu si moi je te disais, cette nuit là, que j'avais envi de toucher ton dos, de laisser mes doigts dessiner les muscles qui auraient roulé sous mes doigts, venir placer ma main sur ta hanche et venir caler mon corps contre le tient ? J'en avais vraiment envi... _

_Ensuite j'aurai laissé glisser mes doigts sous ton tee-shirt, caresser cette peau brûlante que tu as constamment, j'aurai caressé chaque centimètre carré de peau jusqu'à atteindre ton cœur et quand ton tee-shirt m'aurait dérangeait, je t'aurai forcé à l'enlever, te mettant sur le dos et je t'aurais surplombé, caressant, d'abord de mon nez, la ligne de ta mâchoire, d'un bout à l'autre, alors que mes mains flatteraient tes hanches fermement et que mon bassin ferait trembler le tien._

_Tu saisis le concept ?_

_Moi oui, surtout quand j'aurai entreprit de déboutonner ce pantalon qui ma frustré toutes ces longues journées, et quand j'aurai glissé mes doigts à l'intérieur, je me serai repenti de tes gémissements, je les auraient étouffés avec mes lèvres..._

_Je me demande quel goût ont tes baisers..._

_Alors, dans ma divine cruauté... maintenant je te laisse imaginer la suite !_

_Qu'il est bon et frustrant de savoir que je suis trop loin pour que tu viennes te venger. Quel dommage..._

_PS : On part pour la base navale de Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, dans quatre semaines..._

_A toi, _

_Stiles"_

Derek était resté, la main occupé sur son membre complètement gonflé, totalement effaré, est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment arrêté là ? Et merde...

Son cœur tambourinait bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse se calmer maintenant, Stiles ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il laissa la lettre sur la table et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, envoyant valser en cours de route le tee-shirt, les chaussettes et quand il atteignit enfin la salle d'eau, il n'avait ni jean ni caleçon. Il fit couler l'eau brûlante et ferma à peine les yeux que le visage de Stiles se dessina sans défaut.

Il imagina la suite des évènements...

Stiles glissera le pantalon du loup plus bas sur ses fesses, empoignera enfin le sexe du loup qui le fera se cambrer à la chaleur de sa main, il l'aurait caressé de haut en bas, atteignant parfois le creux chaud de ses fesses, et instinctivement, le loup aurait levé le bassin. Derek aurait attrapé son visage pour dévorer ses lèvres avec ferveur, enlever le maillot de Stiles, sa chaîne serait tombée sur son propre torse et il les aurait enfermé dans son poing pour que Stiles reste là où il est, que sa main continue de s'activer en même temps sur son sexe, ses bourses et cette entrée qu'il n'aurait jamais cru utiliser un jour.

Il aurait entendu le cœur de Stiles battre aussi fort que le sien, son souffle aurait été de plus en plus difficile quand il aurait senti doucement son doigt tenter une entrée subtile et il n'aurait pas protesté, il aurait laissé faire sans problème. Derek aurait alors ouvert le pantalon de Stiles pour le lui arracher avec violence, entraînant le boxer avec lui. Stiles aurait grogné dans sa bouche quand il se serait activé sur sa verge, il aurait voulu faire comme lui, il aurait voulu laisser balader son autre main sur son fessier, mais avant ça, il aurait levé la main et glisser entre leurs lèvres, ses doigts, que Stiles s'en serait occupé, ne lâchant pas un instant son regard alors qu'il glisserait un second doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Alors que Derek fermerait un instant les yeux, il retirerait ses doigts de la bouche du plus jeune qui aurait reprit son baiser, le loup aurait glissé son doigt en Stiles avec délicatesse et rapidement leurs ébats aurait prit une allure d'urgence. Stiles retirerait les trois doigts qu'il avait mit en Derek et se reculerait pour venir se présenter, penchant la tête sur le côté et lui offrant le magnifique sourire que le loup aime, et doucement, il serait entré et Derek en aurait crié, ses yeux auraient flashé.

Mais Derek aurait voulu plus, tellement plus, alors il se serait redressé comme il le pourrait, essayant d'atteindre les fesses de son homme, et par un miracle d'assouplissement, il aurait réussi à glisser un doigt en lui, puis un second.

Ils auraient réussi à se décaler pour atteindre le mur, Derek aurait prit appui de son dos pour garder sa position, il aurait embrassé Stiles avec toute la passion qui les dévoraient. Ses doigts auraient suivi le rythme du bassin de Stiles qui ne cessait de gémir et de grogner comme lui, la transe les emportant sans honte, ni réserve. Derek n'aurait pas eut besoin de se toucher pour sentir son membre se gorger petit à petit. Stiles était si lascif que chaque poussé le faisait expirer bruyamment, intimement et il ferait tout pour que Stiles ressente le même plaisir que lui et vu le souffle erratique et ses battements de cœur anarchiques il ne doutera pas d'y arriver.

- Derek... aurait-il murmuré contre sa bouche. Derek... Derek... Ahhh !

La tête en arrière, Derek l'aurait observé émerveillé de le voir si beau dans la jouissance, son propre sperme entre eux...

Derek trembla encore alors qu'il reprit son souffle sous l'eau devenue froide, il y avait pensé si fort, qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à se dire que ce n'était que son imagination, que Stiles n'était pas avec lui et qu'il était seul sous la douche, le mur témoin de son besoin de lui.

- Putain Stiles... attends que je te mette la main dessus ! Grogna t-il en se décidant à prendre définitivement sa douche... froide.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pour demain ;)**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 22<p>

La Torche ne cessait de relater les bien faits d'Hawaii... le ciel bleu, la chaleur, le sable blanc... Le paradis selon lui.

- Si on arrive à sortir de la base ! Râla Gally

- T'inquiète Paulette ! Sourit Poulet qui rêvassait déjà.

Gally lui jeta son morceau de pain dans la figure et le plus jeune des quatre le fixa sans comprendre.

- Appelle moi encore Paulette, et je te fais avaler une cuisse, c'est clair ? Le menaça t-il mais encore une fois, Poulet s'en ficha et rêva de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Demanda t-il en regardant Stiles qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer devant leur manège.

- Linda est arrivée ce matin, les infirmières viennent avec nous à Pearl Harbor. Expliqua Stiles et cela suffit à comprendre l'état de Poulet.

Poulet poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme... ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur le vide, une main soutenant son visage et Gally eu envi de le frapper, ce qui fit rire La Torche et Stiles.

- Alors tu crois qu'on pourra visiter ? Demanda Stiles à La Torche à sa droite.

- On est pas en taule tu sais... Rit-il

- Je sais... si seulement je pouvais payer des vacances à ma famille... Dit-il en pensant surtout à Derek, égoïstement.

- On ne sait même pas combien de temps on va être basé là bas avant qu'ils ne nous envoient au front. Précisa Gally en donnant un coup de coude à Poulet qui commençait à pencher bien trop vers lui. Putain, prenez le, ou je le frappe ! Poulet !

- Oh ça va... t'es en manque ou quoi ? Je te trouve super chiant ! Maugréa le plus jeune.

Mais Gally ferma la bouche et se concentra sur son assiette. Stiles et La Torche se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. C'était quoi le problème au juste ?

- Et mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda l'hyperactif inquiet. Tu peux nous le dire, tu sais...

- Rien. Claqua t-il en enfournant une bouchée d'haricots.

- Poulet ? Invita Stiles en ne lâchant pas du regard le boudeur devant lui.

Poulet cria un "oui chef !" et se leva de sa chaise avant de monter sur la table. Gally le regarda faire choqué et regarda autour de lui, il y avait encore beaucoup de gars dans la cantine ! Stiles recula sur le dossier de sa chaise en souriant alors que La Torche commençait déjà à siffler.

Poulet commença à se déhancher doucement, puis sans prévenir, fit une danse du volatile avec une telle grâce mélangée à une désinhibition totale. Il fit rire la majorité de cantine qui était habitué à ce genre de spectacle, après tout le cadet ne portait pas ce joli surnom pour rien.

Il eut beau essayer, Gally ne parvint pas à rester de marbre, il se mit à rire franchement et Stiles cogna dans le poing de La Torche et de Poulet qui reprenait sa place. Gally mit une claque derrière la tête de son ami et reprit sa fourchette en essayant de se calmer.

- C'est mon anniversaire. Baragouina t-il et les autres eurent du mal à comprendre. Mon anniversaire, c'est aujourd'hui. Répéta t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as rien dis ? Dit Stiles en se rapprochant de la table.

- Parce que je ne l'ai jamais fêté. Et j'étais toujours plus en colère que d'habitude ce jour là. Gally lâcha sa fourchette et recula dans son siège en croisant les bras.

Devant sa mine renfrognée, Stiles chercha une solution pour qu'il puisse le fêter. Il chercha sur son plateau et celui de ses amis, il prit les desserts, part de gâteau au chocolat, de La Torche et Poulet, celui ci râla.

- La ferme. Claqua simplement Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

Il positionna les deux parts de gâteau avec la sienne, prit une feuille dans sa poche, il la plia plusieurs fois et en fit un tube. Gally le regardait faire en plissant le regard, se demandant ce que ce con pouvait mijoter.

Sans ménagement, Stiles enfonça son morceau de papier roulé dans une des parts de gâteau.

- Briquet ! Ordonna t-il et son voisin de droite lui tendit le sien.

Il alluma la feuille et poussa rapidement l'assiette devant lui en regardant Gally avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon pote ! Souffle ! Urgea t-il alors que la feuille s'enflammait déjà rapidement.

Gally souffla en riant et plein de cendre de papier tombèrent sur le gâteau, mais il en avait rien à foutre. Il venait, pour la première fois, de fêter son anniversaire, avec la bande la plus barge qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyée.

- Je peux reprendre mon gâteau ? Demanda Poulet qui approchait déjà sa main. Mais Stiles tapa dessus.

- Non. C'est le gâteau d'anniversaire de Gally, tu veux que je te frappe ? Dit-il mi sérieux, mi amusé.

Poulet se renfrogna et Gally prit soin de prendre cette part là pour l'emmener à sa bouche en gémissant sans honte.

- Etouffe toi connard... Grogna t-il mais cela ne vexa personne.

Dans la soirée, Stiles rejoignit sa couchette et le facteur apporta le courrier en même temps.

Il reçut un colis en plus des quatre lettres et se dépêcha de planquer la boîte sous son lit le temps qu'il lise toutes les lettres.

- On t'a grillé Stiles ! Cria Poulet en face de lui, les babines humides.

- Sérieux, faut te faire soigner. Râla Stiles qui pestait déjà que jamais il ne mangerait de chocolat peinard.

Il lu la lettre de son père, il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait vraiment été heureux de le voir, qu'il espérait qu'il aurait le temps de visiter l'archipel une fois là bas. Lydia, elle, l'incendia complètement, comment osait-il aller à Hawaii ? Sans elle ? Il rit plusieurs fois devant tant de mauvaise fois, mais après tout, c'était Lydia !

La lettre de Scott le remercia d'avoir arrangé les choses avec Derek, il semblait allait bien mieux selon lui et Stiles s'en trouva soulagé et fier.

Quand vint celle de Derek, il souffla profondément, ils avaient déjà échangé plusieurs lettres enflammés depuis la première, et à chaque fois, la température augmentait considérablement. L'obligeant à prendre des douches ou encore d'aller prendre l'air, froid.

_" Bébé,_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi mes partiels. Je ne pense pas être présomptueux en disant que je suis doué ! Il faut dire aussi que j'avais déjà les bases, avec ce que j'avais déjà étudié la première fois... Ca me rappelle que Laura voulait devenir prof, elle avait toujours eu cette capacité à enseigner, patience et persévérance la caractérisaient complètement. Elle me manque..._

_Que crois tu que je serais devenu si Laura n'était jamais revenu à Beacon Hills ? J'avais tellement de projet, de rêve que tout s'est écroulé quand Peter l'a tué. Je voulais parcourir le monde, apprendre les civilisations et retrouver des gens comme moi. Ma mère avait fait tellement de voyage que je suis sûr qu'elle avait de nombreux contacts sur tous les continents. J'aurai aimé qu'ils me parlent d'elle, de sa puissance, de son savoir._

_Je sais que tu vas me dire d'en parler avec Deaton, mais je n'ai pas envi de l'entendre me dire qu'il aimait ma mère. Je le respecte, ok. Mais dans ce cas là, j'aurai juste envi de le frapper... Enfin, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça._

_Tu me manques, et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à vouloir t'enflammer ce soir, ne m'en veux pas. Mais pourtant, je m'apaise juste en imaginant ta peau crémeuse sous mes doigts, je crois que ce serait mon passe temps favoris, ruminer en caressant ta peau, sourire en touchant tes lèvres, respirer pleinement en sentant ton corps contre le mien. _

_Voilà où je veux être... avec toi. Est-ce que tu crois que je peux venir à Hawaii ? Juste quelques jours, un weekend ? Même juste une heure tant que je peux croiser ton regard et goûter au moins une fois à la douceur de tes lèvres. S'il te plaît, dis moi..._

_Si j'ai bien fait le compte, c'est la dernière lettre que je t'envoi avant ton départ, non ? Et je sais d'avance que l'attente sera longue avant d'avoir de tes nouvelles, mais saches que je pense à toi à chaque seconde et que ton image et ton odeur ne me quitte pas. Malheureusement, l'écharpe reste à l'appartement, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'odeur s'efface pour prendre celle de la fac... _

_Normalement tu as reçu mon colis, j'ai prévu le coup et je t'ai envoyer plusieurs plaques de chocolat, dont une que tu peux donner aux autres, à condition qu'ils te laissent le reste. Note bien que si je fais ça, c'est juste pour que tu puisse jouir de l'orgasme du chocolat sans qu'ils ne t'en privent. Il y a d'autre petite chose qui j'espère te plairons._

_Je t'aime bébé_

_Derek."_

Stiles ferma la lettre avec un sourire tendre, Derek lui manquait, toujours plus fort à chaque fois. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux quand au fait de venir à Pearl Harbor ? Il l'espérait comme il le craignait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire de faux espoirs. Leur départ du continent pour la base navale était ce weekend et qui sait quand il pourrait lui écrire de nouveau.

Il souffla pour ne pas se décourager et se donner les idées noires. Il s'activa à répondre avant d'ouvrir le précieux colis.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 23

Derek frotta l'écharpe sur son cou et se gorgea de l'odeur avant de quitter l'appartement, grognant sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour emprisonner cette odeur. Après tout, il n'était pas un tueur en série, prenant la vie de jolie rousse pour les faire baigner dans un liquide visqueux pour saisir leur odeur*... non, définitivement pas.

Le fait est, que l'odeur de Stiles commençait doucement à s'estomper et qu'il espérait de tout cœur pouvoir le rejoindre quelques jours... Il n'était pas dupe, et il le comprenait, Stiles ne pouvait dévoiler leur relation à ses amis de la base, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec ça. Alors peut-être devrait-il inviter la meute ? Il a les moyens, ok, mais il voulait aussi être sur de pouvoir profiter de Stiles.

Mais il ne voulait pas les exciter pour rien, alors il attendra le retour de Stiles avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Le fait que Derek aime un homme avait vite fait le tour, mais il était loin d'imaginer un tel dénouement. Il aurait pu gérer les critiques, les insultes et autres... mais non. Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Au contraire. Il ne récoltait que des sourires, des œillades... certains tentaient des rapprochements, hommes et femmes confondus... Que devait-il faire pour qu'ils arrêtent ? S'afficher ? Stiles n'était même pas là... Les frapper ? L'envi devenait de plus en plus forte.

- Tu veux pas qu'on se mette ensemble ? Proposa Scott alors qu'il venait d'arriver vers lui. Je peux sentir ta colère de ma chambre. Rit-il

- Non, ça va. Derek oublia tous ces regards et se concentra sur Scott, il aurait voulu lui parler de son projet, mais il s'abstint.

- Aller, viens... c'est aujourd'hui que les lettres de Stiles arrivent, non ? tenta t-il de le dérider.

- Ouai... Souffla le loup qui ne comptait plus les minutes avant de rentrer chez lui, ça le démoralisait.

Alors qu'il suivait les cours d'une oreille distraite, Derek parcouru la liste des vols pour Honolulu. Il chercha les dates, les dispos, les hôtels, selon le nombre de personne, ou encore pour lui tout seul. Cela l'excitait, il s'imaginait déjà là bas, peut-être visiter le mémorial de l'USS Arizona avec Stiles, aller à la plage, mais surtout, surtout, se cloitrer dans la chambre qu'il s'arrangerait prendre loin de celle des autres. Un hôtel proche de la base navale...

Le cours se termina et Derek en fut surprit, ses recherches l'avaient totalement prit et il n'avait rien vu passer. Alors il décida de faire ça toute la journée pour accélérer le temps.

Cela marcha, puisqu'une fois chez lui, Derek trouva un colis sur le pas de sa porte, il le prit et ouvrit la porte pour trouver le courrier glissé sur le parquet. Il le ramassa et posa toutes ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il ouvrit le colis avec un regard curieux et une fois la bande de scotch retiré, Derek eu envi de sauter au plafond comme un gosse.

L'odeur de Stiles lui sauta au nez avec force, il retira du carton un maillot blanc, il semblait propre et pourtant il avait complètement son odeur. Il enfoui son nez dans le tissu et sourit comme un débile. Il trouva ensuite une plaque de chocolat qu'il lui avait envoyé la semaine dernière, un mot y était collé. _"Pour que tu es ton moment orgasmique avec moi, quand on se retrouvera"_. Il déglutit et imagina tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec ce chocolat. Ensuite son regard tomba sur un objet au fond du carton, il resta choqué avant de tirer la chaîne du bout des doigts, au bout se trouvait une des Dog Tag de Stiles, son odeur y était bien présente et il put affirmer que c'était l'une de celle qu'il portait toujours. Il ne comprit pas comment il avait pu en retirer une, comment allait-il faire ?

Il la passa sur sa tête et elle retomba docilement sur son torse alors qu'il la regardait du bout des doigts. "G. STILINSKI" suivit de son matricule sur la ligne du dessous. Alors pour savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa lettre.

_"Hé bébé,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà ouvert le colis, mais si c'est le cas, sache que je ne pouvait être plus explicite dans la note. Garde ce chocolat précieusement, j'ai des projets te concernant avec ça. Pour le tee-shirt, j'ai bien compris que l'écharpe n'allait pas rester indéfiniment flanquée de mon odeur, alors je t'envoi un de mes tee-shirts, il est propre hein ! Il appartient à l'armée, alors, ne le perd pas ! Ensuite, tu as du trouver une de mes médailles ? Je te rassure, j'ai filé vingt billets à un gars, qui connaît un gars, qui en connaît un autre, bref, on m'en a refilé une autre que j'ai remis avec la première. Je voulais que tu es ça de moi, pour que tu saches que je t'appartiens malgré la distance, que je pense moi aussi à toi à chaque instant et que tu es mon billet de retour._

_Je t'aime et c'est incroyable de pouvoir te l'écrire sans s'arrêter de sourire. _

_Je te remercie pour le lecteur MP3, mais tu n'aurais pas due, c'est bien trop... Bon tu remarqueras que je ne te l'ai pas renvoyé, c'est trop certes, mais super cool ! J'aime beaucoup les musiques que tu y a mise, heureusement, parce que je n'en ai pas avec moi ! Je suis en train de l'écouter d'ailleurs, pendant que je t'écris._

_Tu n'es pas bien ? Pas le moral ? Faut que tu tiennes le coup et je suis vraiment désolé de t'infliger ça. Moi aussi j'imagine tout de toi, les moments que nous passerons ensembles quand nous nous retrouverons... Et crois moi, ça me tue de savoir que tu éprouve cette peine à cause de moi, c'était l'une des choses que je craignais, mais je m'excuse, je ne veux plus rien changer, égoïstement, je préfère ça que de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi, même par lettre. Nos lettres à nous._

_Je vais te demander de ne pas m'écrire cette fois ci, on part ce weekend pour l'archipel, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais t'écrire ni s'ils vont nous transférer le courrier, on n'est pas des princesses ! Alors je t'écris la prochaine lettre, et j'espère pouvoir t'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles à ce moment là. Venir à Hawaii ? Mon dieu oui ! Mais, et les frais ? Ca coûte un blinde ce genre de voyage... Par contre, tu sais que je ne peux rien dire ici, pour nous. Alors il faudra être discret..._

_Je t'aime bébé, quoiqu'il arrive._

_Stiles"_

*** Je fais référence au film "Le Parfum", un chef d'œuvre si vous voulez mon avis ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPITRE 24

Stiles se demanda comment il faisait pour encore respirer avec cette atmosphère étouffante, cette humidité constante. Hawaii est un paradis, oui, si tu vis à poil toute l'année...

Là avec ses godillots, il lui semblait traîner dix kilos à chaque pied, sans compter le cagnard... Il courait dans la base avec le reste du pelotons et son maillot était déjà trempé, qu'il n'avait pas fait un kilomètre. Le pa-ra-dis.

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés et ils venaient juste d'être dispatchés en unité. La chance dut lui sourire pour une fois, parce que ses fidèles acolytes faisaient partis de la sienne avec d'autres membres de leur ancien dortoir.

A la fin de l'entrainement matinal, Stiles fut appelé dans le bureau du Commandant MacGarret*. Surprit, il regarda ses amis pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais aucun d'eux ne put l'aider.

Il arriva dans un couloir où d'autres soldats comme lui attendaient, il prit la file et s'installa sur une chaise. Bientôt un haut gradé passa devant eux et tous se mirent au garde à vous.

- Soldats. Salua l'homme avant de quitter le couloir.

Un autre homme sortit du bureau et invita tous les hommes, dont Stiles, à entrer. Stiles ferma la marche en se positionnant à droite du dernier type qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Messieurs, vous savez pour quoi vous êtes ici, nous allons renforcés la politique militaire du Japon, les Japonais entrent en conflits avec la Chine et notre président exige le regroupement de nos forces là bas.

Le commandant MacGarret se leva de son bureau et vint s'assoir sur le devant, dans une posture nonchalante face aux hommes devant lui. Stiles garda le dos bien droit, les jambes écartées et les mains dans le dos, son cœur tambourinait, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il leur voulait.

- Vous êtes jeunes, mais la guerre, malheureusement, n'a pas cette notion à prendre en compte, vous avez été formés en conséquence, notre Président attend que les unités soient prêtes quand les ordres seront donnés... Vos supérieurs nous ont fait par de votre dossier, de vos évaluations. Vous êtes ressorti meilleur de votre unité dont vous avez maintenant la charge. Messieurs...

Le second homme qui les avait fait entrer avança vers le Commandant et ouvrit une boite, où dix barrettes brillaient. Des barrettes de Lieutenant.

Stiles venait de monter en grade.

- Bah mon cochon ! Siffla Poulet en mettant une tape dans le dos de Stiles qui revenait de l'entretien.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel, le pire, c'est qu'il devait tout ça à ses amis. Ils la méritaient sûrement plus que lui.

- Enlève ça de ton crâne ! Lui dit Gally en lui tapant derrière la tête. Tu l'a mérité. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager et Stiles prit confiance.

- Bon ! Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Lança La Torche joyeusement, les autres secouèrent la tête. Nous avons quartier libre le soir et le dimanche, ce qui veut dire...

- Bonjour le tourisme ! Cria Poulet et les autres se tapèrent dans le point. Je vais pouvoir emmener Linda sur le sable blanc... Il repartit dans ses rêves et même si Stiles se moquait de lui, l'idée d'un Derek en maillot sur le sable le faisait rougir.

- Les gars ont parlé d'un club en ville. Stiles tu devrais convier l'unité, et leur parler. Conseilla Gally et Stiles accepta, il était leur supérieur maintenant et il ne douta pas que Gally aurait été très bon à ça.

Alors Stiles se retrouva avec son unité au club "Le Manifest" sur l'île d'Oahu. Il avait maintenant sept gars sous sa responsabilité et il prit soin de connaître leur nom ou surnom. L'ambiance était bonne, les gars dansaient et buvait en draguant les minettes du club, seul Stiles et Poulet restèrent sage, dansant certes, mais appréciant juste leur bière en parlant tranquillement.

- Tu aurais pu sortir avec Linda, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Lui dit Stiles en prenant une gorgée de sa bière pression.

- Désolé mon Lieutenant, mais c'était une sortie importante pour nous tous ! Rit-il Poulet et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son grade. La première depuis des mois ! Presque un an, tu te rends comptes ? L'enfer...

- Tu as raison ! Sourit-il en trinquant avec lui.

- Hey ! Venez ! Cria La Torche qui était sérieusement en train d'emballé une Hawaïenne, et il semblait en bon chemin !

Mais Stiles refusa poliment en montrant sa bière, malgré les regards insistants des femmes présentes, Stiles et Poulet avaient déjà leur esprit bien trop occupé pour s'y intéresser.

Ce soir là, la moitié de l'unité de Stiles rentra bien sagement à la base, alors que l'autre restait dans le club ou finissait la soirée en très bonne compagnie, Stiles les averti tout de même qu'ils devrait être frais et dispo à six heures tapantes devant la salle de sport de la base sinon ils seraient de corvée pour nettoyer les cales de la Navy, et son regard froid et implacable de cet instant fit déglutir les soldats restant. Gally lui fit un clin d'œil avec La Torche alors qu'ils prenaient leur poulette sous le bras. Si dès le premier jour de son grade de Lieutenant, la moitié de ses gars ne se pointait pas à l'entraînement, il allait le payer cher...

Dans la soirée, Stiles put enfin écrire à sa famille, le dortoir étant bien calme avec la moitié des gars présent, alors il s'allongea à plat ventre sur sa couchette, ses photos toujours accrochées devant lui, il les avait toutes mises, sauf les plus équivoques de Derek, il ne voulait pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de ses gars et encore moins maintenant qu'il était leur supérieur.

Avec toutes les informations qu'il avait récolté, plus celles que le Commandant MacGarret leur avait fourni pour qu'ils en informent leur unité, il avait du baume au cœur à l'idée que, peut-être... sa famille pourrait venir le voir. Mais il ne voulait pas s'emballer, pas espérer pour être déçu. Il savait qu'il avait quelques mois avant les ordres d'Obama ne les fasse plier bagage, il voulait, espérait, que Derek vienne rapidement.

Il prit un morceau de chocolat au riz soufflé qu'il mit dans sa bouche et prit plaisir à écrire à Derek, lui annonçant les bonnes nouvelles.

*** J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE 25

L'humeur pourtant guimauve de Derek ces dernières semaines commençait doucement à s'étioler. Le manque de nouvelle de son homme lui manquait et le stressait à la fois. Il triturait régulièrement la chaine qui pendait autour de son cou durant les heures de cours. Et malheureusement pour les personnes qui le collaient un peu de trop, Derek s'étaient mit à grogner, montrer les dents (au sens imagé du terme), et lancer des regards effrayants dont lui seul avait le secret.

Sans Stiles, il redevenait ce type constipé du vocabulaire ou tout signe banal de simple conversation. Et avec soulagement, il constata que sa technique fonctionnait, les autres lui lâchait les basques et plus aucunes propositions indécentes frôlant l'attentat à la pudeur ne fut faite à son encontre.

Ses recherches pour aller à Hawaii continuaient, au fils des semaines passées, il avait changé la date de son arrivée, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et mettre des mois à venir, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ce soit trop tard, qu'il doit partir pour le Japon sans qu'il n'ait pu mettre un pied sur cette fichue archipel.

- Derek !

Le susnommé chercha Scott du regard sur le campus, l'Alpha arrivait vers lui avec un truc dans les mains et quand il fut assez près il reconnu l'emballage d'un DVD. Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Pearl Harbor ! Dit-il fou de joie comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais trouvé.

- Pearl Harbor ? Derek ne comprenait franchement rien.

- Mais oui ! T'as jamais vu le film ? Dit-il incrédule.

- Si, en noir et blanc... Grogna le loup se souvenant de ce film si sombre mais que son père aimait regarder, grand fan de Sinatra.*

- En noir et blanc ? Scott ne comprenait pas du tout. Bon, écoute... on va aller se le mater ok ? Je veux pouvoir imaginer Stiles là bas !

Scott força Derek à le suivre, dubitatif le loup le suivit en récupérant son bras.

Derek souffla plus que de raison quand Scott mit le film en route dans son appartement. Avachis dans le canapé, ils durent attendre une heure et demi heure pour que l'action commence, parce que soyons francs, l'histoire d'amour... Déjà que Derek déprimait, alors là, c'était le pompon ! Et puis, l'attaque eut lieu, les morts se sont accumulés et rien ni personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

- Peut-être... tenta Scott, mal à l'aise sur son fessier.

Tous ces soldats tombaient au fil des minutes que le film écoulaient. Scott commençait à perdre des couleurs, son cœur eu même quelques ratés alors que Derek était hypnotisé sur le désordre militaire qui y régnait.

- Derek...

Finalement l'Alpha ne tint plus et il éteignit l'écran. Derek sembla enfin émerger et sursauta quand la factrice glissa le courrier sous sa porte.

- Je veux voir Stiles, maintenant. Exigea Scott, les genoux tremblant et l'ongle de son pouce dans sa bouche.

Derek se releva dans l'idée de lui faire un thé pour qu'il se calme, ce n'était qu'un film, fait réel d'accord, mais c'était du passé... Il ramassa son courrier et trouva une lettre de Stiles. Il en lâcha le reste des enveloppes et ouvrit prestement la lettre.

_"Hey bébé !_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, j'ai tellement de bonnes nouvelles !_

_Je suis maintenant le Lieutenant Stiles ! Putain, j'y crois pas, c'est un truc de dingue ! J'te jure... Et même si je sais que j'ai eu cette promotion si vite parce que nous sommes dans l'urgence de la situation, je suis content. Même si Gally aurait pu largement l'obtenir à ma place... _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt bébé, mais j'attendais d'avoir plus d'information sur notre temps ici, et j'en ai eu. Le Commandant nous a informé que le Président ne nous ordonnerait rien avant plusieurs mois, alors si tu veux venir... ou les autres aussi bien sur, mais les billets sont si cher. Je ne te force pas bien sur, mais voilà, nous sommes maintenant libre de nos mouvements le soir et le dimanche, ce n'est peut-être pas énorme pour vous si vous venez, mais je pourrais te faire visiter l'USS Missouri, ou le mémorial... tout ce que tu voudras bébé, tant que nous sommes ensemble._

_Ce soir, nous avons été fêter ma promotion dans un club d'Oahu, j'ai crée un bon lien avec mon unité et je pense que ça va bien se passer. Heureusement Gally, Poulet et 'Torche sont avec moi, alors je ne stress pas de trop ! Mes menaces semblent fonctionner ! Mdrrr._

_J'espère que toutes ses semaines sans nouvelles ne t'ont pas trop perturbé, moi je me suis accroché aux nouvelles que j'attendais pour te les confier, pour pouvoir t'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle, tu peux venir me voir, je t'attendrai._

_J'essai de ne pas me faire trop d'espoir, tu as la fac, tes prochains partiels à travailler non ? Alors je relativise et tente de ne pas trop y penser tant que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles. _

_Tu me manque bébé, et pas un moment ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi. Dire qu'ils sont tous en train de s'envoyer en l'air les cons, et moi je suis là, sur mon lit à rêver de toi._

_Réponds moi vite bébé, je t'aime_

_Le Lieutenant Stilinski."_

Derek gardait les yeux fixés sur le papier, la fierté le prenant si fort au tripes qu'il en sourit en prenant la chaîne autour de son cou qu'il enroula entour de ses doigts. Il savait Scott près de lui attendant qu'il lui parle, mais il en fut incapable dans l'instant.

Stiles allait bien, bien mieux que bien. Il pouvait sans problème devinait le manque en lui, il allait pouvoir le voir, il avait maintenant la date en tête, qui emmener, et les cours attendraient ...

- Derek ? Tenta Scott n'y tenant plus. C'est Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Tout va bien ?

Le loup de naissance tourna son visage vers lui et lui fit un sourire sincère. Scott recula d'un pas en souriant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Derek ?

- Fais tes valises. On part à Hawaii.

Scott hurla avant de sauter littéralement sur Derek, le plus vieux fut saisi et n'osa aucun mouvement avant que Scott ne descende de son perchoir sans s'en rendre compte, il tourna sur lui même en sautant et en continuant de hurler. Puis rapidement il sorti de l'appartement et laissa Derek souffler de soulagement.

- J'arrive bébé.

_*** Le film dont Derek parle c'est "Tant qu'il y aura des hommes"**_


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPITRE 26

C'était le jour J, mais grand le J, énorme même ! Stiles ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens, prenant une dose supplémentaire de son Adderal.

Derek arrivait aujourd'hui, ce soir. Avec Scott, son père, Mélissa et Lydia. Liam avait ses examens de fin d'année avant son entrée à la fac l'année prochaine. Mais c'était énorme, il devait absolument payer une partie des frais, il ne pouvait pas laisser Derek tout payer, même s'il était pété de tunes, ce n'était pas une raison.

- Arrête Stiles ! Tu vas me faire stresser ! Rit Gally alors qu'il sortait de la douche.

Il se mit à côté de Stiles qui était en train de tenter la maîtrise de ses cheveux, sans succès semblait-il. Le bond aux tâches de rousseurs frotta son crâne, moins emmerdé que lui grâce à ses cheveux coupés très court.

- Pourquoi, parce que tu vas rencontrer mon père ? Badina le Lieutenant amusé.

- M'en parle pas ! J'en n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ! Rit Gally en prenant sa brosse à dent.

- C'est cool que vous les rencontriez les gars. Stiles se fit plus solennel et Poulet vint lui ébouriffer la tignasse en riant.

- Soyez pas si romantique mon Lieutenant !

- Nan, sérieux, arrêtez avec ça... entre nous, c'est Stiles ! Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire ? Râla t-il avant de mettre sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Les autres rirent pendant que La Torche arriva en chantonnant une chanson d'amour. Il minauda en se regardant dans le miroir et s'assura que sa chemise blanche était bien repassée. Stiles roula des yeux et cracha dans l'évier avant de se rincer. Gally l'imita et ils partirent pour se changer.

Habillé en civil, les quatre hommes patientaient dans le hall de l'aéroport. Le vol qu'ils attendaient venait d'atterrir et les passagers étaient en débarquement. Encore quelques minutes et Stiles verrait Derek, pour de vrai, comme son homme.

Il eut un moment de panique. Et si toutes ses lettres n'étaient que du vent ? Et si le silence revenait entre eux, leur faisant perdre un temps considérable ? Et s'il ne venait plus ?

Aucun de ses trois acolytes ne rata la mâchoire contractée de leur Lieutenant, ni le tremblement des mains, le piétinement de ses pieds et le grattage intempestif de son nez ou de son cou.

- Je pense qu'ils sont là ! Dit Poulet en reconnaissant la bande des photos de Stiles.

Stiles eu un raté cardiaque en l'entendant, puis son regard se porta sur Derek, le premier qu'il vit. Il avait envi de courir, il avait envi de gouter ses lèvres, il avait envi de tellement de chose qu'il grogna de savoir que rien ne pourrait être fait devant les soldats.

Scott fut le premier à saluer son frère, une accolade qui les firent balancer plusieurs instants.

- Putain, on est à Hawaii bro' ! Rit Scott dans ses bras et Stiles l'accompagna.

Ce fut la belle Lydia qui le prit dans ses bras, claquant une grosse bise sur sa joue. Elle le recula d'elle et l'observa, il avait le sourire, le regard whisky pétillant et ses cheveux lui donnait un air "sortie de baise". Elle se contenta de lui sourire satisfaite et le reprit contre elle.

- Tu m'as manqué Lydia Martin.

- Je manque à tout le monde. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et observa suggestivement les trois hommes derrière lui.

- Attends deux minutes ok ? L'implora t-il et elle leva les yeux au ciel acceptant de patienter.

Il salua son père et Mélissa qui semblait vraiment heureuse d'être là, il se souvint que Scott et elle n'étaient jamais parti en vacances et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

Quand ce fut le tour de Derek, Stiles se laissa submerger par la frustration, son cœur s'emballa bien trop vite et sa respiration se fit difficile. Derek l'approcha de lui pour une accolade qui pouvait semblait amicale de l'extérieur, mais le corps du loup réagit sans rien contrôler, serrant plus fort ses bras autour de lui. Stiles était là, contre lui, il respirait et lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime bébé...

- Moi aussi, fut tout ce que put ajouter le loup sans éveiller les soupçons.

Puis à regret, Stiles s'écarta en croisant son regard, il se doutait que ses joues devaient être rouges, il respira un bon coup avant de se tourner vers son unité.

- Les gars ! Voici ma famille. Sourit-il.

Il rit quand les trois hommes se mirent au garde à vous et quand aucun des trois ne bougea, Stiles roula des yeux.

- Repos Soldat...

Une fois qu'ils le firent ils s'approchèrent vers les invités.

- Voici Gally, 'Torche et Poulet... Sont cinglés, faites pas gaffe.

Les salutations allèrent bon train, alors qu'ils avancèrent doucement vers la sortie.

Malgré l'ambiance bien animé du restaurant, Stiles n'avait absolument pas faim. Son regard ne cessait de chercher celui de Derek, et franchement, il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver, plusieurs fois, tout le temps...

Ses acolytes et sa famille semblaient bien s'entendre, chacun discutait avec d'autre. Mais tous les deux, n'attendaient qu'une chose... quitter cet endroit et se retrouver. L'un en face de l'autre Derek pouvait clairement capter les battements de cœur de l'humain, sentir son parfum, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir le toucher le mettait en colère, ses gens étaient sympa, mais ils étaient clairement un obstacle selon lui.

Heureusement pour eux, Mélissa bailla la première alors que Stiles allait payer le restaurant se battant avec son père, mais il gagna en lui promettant qu'il pourrait lui payer une glace demain, quand ils iraient visiter le cuirassé USS Missouri. John en fut content et son fils se dit qu'il devait avoir encore dix ans à ses yeux.

- Vous pouvez rentrer les gars, je vais sûrement rester avec Scott cette nuit. Dit-il pour enfin être tranquille.

- Pas de soucis Lieutenant ! Rit Gally en lui tapant dans le dos, et les trois militaires saluèrent la famille en espérant les revoir bientôt.

John embarqua Lydia et Scott avec lui et Mélissa, faisant un clin d'œil équivoque à son fils qui rougit d'embarras.

- Rendez vous au pied de l'hôtel à dix heure d'accord ? Rappela Stiles alors qu'ils partaient déjà à leur voiture.

Stiles et Derek avancèrent lentement vers la leur et une fois à l'intérieur ils furent prit de frénésie.

Leurs lèvres se frappèrent et ils gémirent à la première sensation, Derek s'imprégna de l'odeur de Stiles, et calma le baiser pour en profiter réellement, caressant sa bouche et jouant avec sa langue, Stiles lui donnait tout. Le loup caressa son visage pour glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui grogna et essaya de s'approcher davantage de lui. Cette voiture, définitivement une vrai merde.

- A l'hôtel, maintenant. Grogna Stiles et Derek sourit.

_**Préparez vous pour la suite lundi après midi, ça va être chauuuuud :D**_


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPITRE 27

La porte de la chambre de Derek, qu'il avait prit soin de prendre loin des autres, claqua dans un mouvement brusque alors que le loup plaquait le militaire contre celle-ci. Leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, leurs langues complètement avides et demandeuses. Stiles s'écarta de la porte et poussa Derek, tous les deux hottèrent leurs vêtements encombrant, profitant pour caresser le moindre bout de peau à disposition. Derek flatta la musculature du plus jeune qui frissonna au toucher.

Une fois sur le lit, Derek se tortilla au dessus de lui pour pouvoir tout sentir contre lui, son bassin clairement à la recherche de l'autre et Stiles se cambra pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Totalement nus, leurs corps commençaient déjà à présenter des signes de chaleur, la transpiration gouttant légèrement et donnant aux lèvres de Stiles sur son cou, un goût salé.

Leurs sexes en contact, leurs tirèrent des gémissements sonores, des grognements et des envies torrides. Stiles releva la tête quand Derek se réfugia dans son cou, embrassant cette peau brûlante, mordillant et léchant la rougeur qui s'y installait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ai de marque pour ne pas avoir de problème, mais l'envie était tellement tentante… La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de la faire ailleurs. Alors il attrapa les mains de Stiles et croisèrent leurs doigts, il descendit ses baisers sur son torse alors que le plus jeune ne cessait de se tortiller sous lui, et bientôt ses lèvres glissèrent sur le membre fièrement dressé devant lui, de haut en bas il prit soin de laisser sa langue venir languir cette peau sensible qui ne tirait de Stiles que des plaintes sensuelles. Il quitta l'objet de son désir pour poser ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lui écartant les jambes pour être bien centré. Sa bouche embrassa une partie de peau bien cachée près des bourses et aspira, mordilla, lécha, aspira encore… Stiles cria en réussissant à lâcher les mains de Derek, puis plaqua les siennes contre sa tête.

Satisfait, Derek jugea la marque violette si intimement cachée et remonta les lèvres vers ce sexe qui n'attendait que lui. Stiles tira sur les cheveux de Derek dans un réflexe lorsque son sexe fut étouffé d'une humidité chaleureuse. Il avait rêvé de ça si souvent que la réalité semblait irréelle… ironique.

- Putain… Derek ! Il cambra son bassin, cherchant à aller au plus profond, son cerveau totalement déconnecté.

Derek caressa la peau fine des ses hanches avec ses griffes, pressant légèrement pour que l'humain reste en place. Il prit son membre bien plus loin dans sa bouche, lapant et aspirant à chaque allé venu.

- Je vais… Derek… Souffla Stiles qui ne savait plus vraiment comment respirer ni même réfléchir. Bébé…

La salive coulant de sa bouche coula le long de ses bourses et Derek s'en servi pour humidifier ses doigts, il caressa l'entrée de Stiles d'abord avec un doigt tout en titillant le gland de son amant. Les ardeurs de Stiles se clamèrent un peu, reculant le moment de la jouissance quand un doigt entra en lui, cette première intrusion était difficile mais Derek s'appliqua à ce qu'il oubli ce détail.

- Respire bébé… Souffla t-il en reprenant son sexe entre ses lèvres avec plus de douceur, puis lécha de bas en haut avec lenteur et Stiles ferma les yeux pour se détendre enfin.

Derek en profita pour laisser un second doigt entrer et Stiles se laissa faire en tortillant de nouveau du bassin, et quand le moment fut le bon, Derek se redressa, approcha de Stiles et quémanda un baiser que l'homme lui accorda volontiers.

- je t'aime bébé… La voix de Derek ne semblait être que brouillard, pourtant il hocha la tête avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Au même instant, Derek entra doucement en lui, et une fois jusqu'à la garde il laissa son homme respirer et s'habituer. Puis il bougea, doucement. Tirant des gémissements lourds alors que leurs lèvres s'aspiraient, se caressaient, se dominaient.

Stiles emprisonna les hanches de son homme dans ses mains, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui et Derek glissa une de ses mains contre l'une d'elle, imprimant le mouvement le plus lascif possible, profitant de ce moment pour le graver à jamais dans son esprit. Son autre main tenait le visage de Stiles, caressant de son pouce la peau douce de sa joue, parfois le coin de ses lèvres et si Derek glissait ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, Stiles en profitait pour prendre son pouce en bouche, suçant et mordillant en gémissant.

- Humm, bébé… Murmura Derek qui sentait la sueur couler entre ses omoplates, son cœur semblait suivre le rythme de ses vas et viens, lent et profond.

Il chercha le regard de Stiles et tomba sur son visage trempé, les gouttes coulaient sur son front, ses yeux étaient mi clos mais l'éclat whisky le mit en transe, sa bouche rougie et gonflée expulsait l'air avec soupir. Alors il l'embrassa encore plus passionnément et glissa la main de son visage vers son sexe prisonnier entre leurs deux corps. Il caressa le gland plusieurs fois et entama un va et vient lascif, à l'image de leur ébat.

Stiles gémit bruyamment et Derek s'enhardit pour aller plus vite, le feu au creux de ses reins s'embrasant spontanément. Stiles lui mordit la lèvre léchant le sang qui perla sur sa langue.

- Bébé… putain, s'il te plaît… Huummm! Stiles se cambra et son cœur s'arrêta.

Derek senti le liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts et il vint lui-même dans l'antre étroit de son homme, criant longtemps en figeant tout son corps.

Derek s'allongea à côté de Stiles et tous les deux reprirent leur souffle en souriant bêtement. Le loup tourna son visage vers l'homme à ses côtés et lui prit la main pour croiser leurs doigts. Stiles se tourna vers lui.

- Va falloir que je revois ma façon de rêver de toi ! Badina t-il. C'était clairement pas aussi fort…

- Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête… Chuchota Derek comme s'il était gêné de l'avouer.

Stiles se redressa sur un coude et vint passer une jambe sur lui. Il emprisonna ses lèvres longtemps avant de reculer.

- J'ai pas l'intention que ça s'arrête…

Stiles passa ses doigts sur son ventre pour récupérer son sperme, puis laissa ses doigts venir glorifier l'entrée de Derek dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Derek, qui s'était tourné dos à lui, ferma les yeux et colla son corps à celui de Stiles. L'humain passa son bras sous sa tête et Derek croisa de nouveau leur doigts.

L'humain prit le temps d'embrasser la peau de son dos, remontant dans sa nuque et venant mordiller le lobe d'oreille de son amant. Derek eut soudain du mal à respirer, et son palpitant s'emballa. Stiles venait d'introduire un premier doigt et Derek tomba amoureux de sa douceur envers lui.

- J'ai tellement envie d'être en toi Derek…

Et Derek gémit en allant caresser sa propre érection, Stiles mit un second doigt, puis rapidement un troisième.

Stiles le poussa doucement pour qu'il se mette sur le ventre puis d'une main il fit pression sur son ventre pour qu'il relève les fesses. Le militaire se mit alors à genoux avec toujours ses trois doigts en mouvement à l'intérieur de lui, de l'autre main, il vint caresser son dos, de sa nuque à ses reins puis doucement il entra en Derek qui courba l'échine sous la sensation de bien être. Stiles était là, avec lui, en lui et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça bébé… Murmura Stiles qui se pencha vers le tatouage pour poser tendrement ses lèvres dessus.

Derek frissonna sous le geste et poussa les hanches vers lui et Stiles bougea sensuellement. Derek essayait de reproduire le même mouvement que Stiles sur sa verge, son autre main fermement serrée en poing dans les draps.

- Redresse toi…

Derek obéit et plaqua son dos contre le torse de Stiles et l'humain vint de la main droite, saisir la chaîne de Derek dans son poing, fermement plaqué sur son torse. Son autre main maintenant la hanche qu'il venait taper avec force alors que Derek emprisonna sa nuque, cherchant ses lèvres.

Leurs mouvements de bassin se calquaient parfaitement, leurs corps semblaient être fait pour s'emboîter mutuellement. Stiles prit la main de Derek qui imprimait le mouvement sur son sexe pour venir la poser avec l'autre sur sa nuque, puis prit son sexe en charge, grognant de satisfaction de l'avoir enfin en main après tout ce temps.

- Tout ton corps est à moi bébé, huummm… Il recula jusqu'à sortir doucement et Derek lui griffa la nuque pour protester, mais Stiles revint fortement en le faisant crier.

Le rythme cardiaque de l'humain dérapa quand il reconnu le cri du loup, alors il recommença encore plus fort. Et Derek cria de nouveau avec puissance, griffant encore la nuque de l'humain.

Il le refit plusieurs fois, branlant son sexe au même rythme… la frénésie prit Stiles entièrement et son corps entier cru qu'il allait prendre feu.

- Bébé… Alerta Stiles qui se sentait partir.

- Vas y… vas y… plus vite ! Ahhh ! Derek chopa les lèvres de l'humain et baisa sa bouche avec violence.

Stiles alla plus vite, plus fort et en quelques coups de reins, il vint violement entre les fesses de son homme et trembla encore quand il n'eut plus rien. Derek cria encore mais cette fois dans sa bouche alors que tout s'échappait de lui avec force. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec ferveur, ne voulant rien lâcher maintenant… ni de toute la nuit.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPITRE 28

Quand le réveil sur le portable de Derek sonna, annonçant clairement qu'il était huit heure trente, personne ne fit de mouvement dans le but de l'éteindre. Les draps témoins de cette nuit chaude en émotions gisaient mollement au sol avec les fringues des deux hommes. Le lit était vide des deux protagonistes mais le bruit caractéristique de la douche s'échappait de la salle de bain dont la porte était légèrement ouverte.

La buée de la pièce cachait à peine le corps tendu de Derek face au mur, une main sur le carrelage maintenant réchauffé, son autre main disparaissant devant lui, sur le crâne de Stiles qui s'évertuait à lui appliquer la meilleure fellation de sa vie.

- Putain, ouai… bébé…

Stiles accrocha ses hanches et se laissa rythmer par le loup qui venait de lui faire une gâterie semblable qui l'avait envoyé au putain de ciel. Derek grogna quand il buta le fond de sa gorge, chercha à recommencer, se disant que Stiles l'en empêcherait si cela lui était gênant, mais il n'en fit rien et il recommença.

Dans un gémissement lascif, il posa sa tête contre le mur et mit sa seconde main dans les cheveux mouillés de Stiles, ses deux mains enserrant sa tête pour qu'elle reste bien en place. Ses ongles grattèrent la base du crâne soumit et Stiles gémit alors que son sexe était de nouveau prêt. N'était-il donc jamais fatigué ?

- Oui… oui, oui…. Ahhh !

Stiles avala tout ce qu'il pu avant d'en recevoir sur le visage, l'eau se chargea de le nettoyer et le militaire posa un baiser sur le gland encore tremblant.

Il aida Stiles à se relever et caressa son visage avant de prendre ses lèvres et de l'embrasser avec gourmandise. Contre son aine, il senti la vigueur de Stiles et le fixa amusé.

- Ris pas… elle devrait être raide morte avec tout ça !

- Pour être raide, elle est raide. Gloussa Derek qui posa une main dessus, mais Stiles l'arrêta.

- Si on ne remballe pas tout de suite, on ne sortira jamais d'ici. Le gronda gentiment le Lieutenant.

Derek l'embrassa une seule fois avant de lui accorder cette remarque. Mais il lui fit promettre qu'il devrait revenir ici ce soir avant qu'il ne le raccompagne à la base.

C'est tout habillés et frais comme des gardons, qu'ils retrouvèrent le reste de la famille dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Stiles et Derek prirent de quoi déjeuner alors que tous les fixaient avec cet air goguenard.

- Arrêtez ça. Râla Stiles en s'installant à côté de son père, Derek à sa droite.

- Arrêtez quoi ? Demanda innocemment Mélissa qui sirotait son thé.

- De nous regarder comme si on allait vous faire des petits enfants ! Et Derek s'étouffa avec son café. Désolé bébé.

John s'esclaffa bruyamment alors que Stiles lui tapota le dos gentiment.

- Bon, on est dimanche j'ai toute ma journée, donc… toujours partant pour la visite de l'USS Missouri ? Tenta t-il en regardant tout le monde.

- Bien sur ! Cria Scott et Lydia para ses lunettes sur son nez, l'appareil photo au taquet.

Ils finirent de déjeuner et l'heure suivante Stiles leur raconta l'histoire du cuirassé, qu'il avait accueilli la signature des actes de capitulation du Japon et que depuis 1992, il était devenu un navire musé, utilisé notamment lors des commémorations de la Navy.

Derek était fasciné et demandait à Scott de le prendre en photo, sur le pont, près des canons, dans les couloirs des différents niveaux, le tout avec Stiles à coté de lui. Il était un gosse dans un parc d'attraction et chacun découvrit la passion caché de Derek pour les navires de guerre. Stiles, qui était au courant fut heureux de le voir si enjoué.

Lydia et Mélissa voulurent aller à la plage et Stiles du aller acheter un maillot dans une boutique parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Les deux amoureux ne purent s'afficher en public, Stiles croisait régulièrement des membres de la base, et même en tenu civile, certain soldat le saluaient de par son statut de Lieutenant.

A la plage, ils tombèrent sur son unité, entouré des infirmières de la base de Norfolk qui les avaient suivi à Hawaii. Poulet était flanqué de sa Linda et il se dépêcha de la présenter à la famille.

- Pourquoi Poulet ? Demanda John qui enlevait sa chemise.

- Pour ça ! Rit-il et il se mit à danser en faisant rire ses acolytes.

- Aller mon pote ! A l'eau ! Cria Gally qui était prêt à empoigner son Lieutenant pour le jeter mais il fut stoppé par la vue de Lydia qui venait d'enlever sa robe paréo.

Le pauvre déglutit difficilement devant le crémeux de sa peau, la longueur de ses jambes divines et ce nez magnifique qu'elle rehaussa de ses lunettes de soleil. Après tout, elle n'était plus avec Stiles, pas vrai ? Elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle était célibataire la veille au restaurant, non ? Tous virent bien le regard mi pervers mi subjugué du soldat sauf la principale intéressée qui observait les vagues de son côté.

- Non. Dit Stiles catégorique en plissant le regard devant Gally. Oublies.

Gally sembla se réveiller et regarda Stiles avant de faire une moue expressive, implorante.

- Aller… Tenta Gally et Stiles aurait pu flancher face à ce visage qu'il voyait pour la première fois, mais il tint bon.

- Même pas en rêve. C'est Lydia là ! Râla t-il alors que les autres riaient, même Derek. Scott ? Appela t-il sûr que son frère allait défendre sa bêta et meilleure amie.

- Elle est majeur Stiles, et franchement… elle en a besoin. S'excusa Scott et Stiles pivota vers lui totalement choqué.

- Tu es sérieux ? Cria t-il.

John et Mélissa roulèrent des orbites et s'allongèrent sur leurs serviettes, profitant de la bronzette sous le soleil des tropiques.

Stiles lâcha son faux frère du regard et chercha celui d'un autre.

- 'Torche ?

- Mon Lieutenant ! Badina t-il en portant sa main à son front.

- Je crois que notre cher Gally a besoin d'un rafraîchissement.

Il haussa le sourcil gauche et eu un sourire carnassier et 'Torche rit de bon cœur. Tout deux prirent Gally par les jambes et par les bras et le jetèrent plus loin dans la mer.

Dorénavant trempé, Stiles enleva son maillot et resta en short de bain, il l'avait acheté noir avec une arabesque tribale blanche sur le côté gauche. Il posa sa serviette et entreprit de s'allonger dessus, il était à gauche de Lydia et Derek se mit à gauche, maintenant torse nu avec juste son short noir et rouge.

Scott vint se mettre devant Stiles le cachant du soleil et Stiles râla.

- Scotty, je bronze là…

- Faut que je te parle… Lui dit son frère et Stiles ouvrit les yeux curieux. Viens…

Stiles accepta et profita du mouvement pour se relever pour tenir la main de Derek et lui faire un clin d'œil. Les deux amis marchèrent le long de l'eau quelques minutes avant que Scott ne commence à parler.

- Ca n'as pas marché pour Lydia… tu sais, avec le type qu'elle avait rencontré. Dit-il posément en regarda les vagues. Juste avant de partir, le type lui a dit qu'il cherchait une relation sérieuse, mais pas elle… elle est totalement flippé Stiles.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu conseilles ? Ricana t-il. Qu'elle s'envoi en l'air avec le premier militaire qu'elle croisera ? Gally ?

- Stiles… Tonna t-il en stoppant la marche et en arrêtant son frère du bras. Elle a besoin de changer d'air, ici c'est l'idéal…

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Stiles secoua la tête incrédule. Et si elle tombe amoureuse ? Comment penses-tu qu'elle va vivre la distance ?

- Tu le fais bien avec Derek. Contra Scott.

- Peut-être… mais c'est très dur ! Tu as mal tous les jours parce que tu es des milliers de miles de lui ! Elle a souffert pour Jackson, pour Aiden, Allison…

- Alors ? Commença à râler Scott. Tu veux qu'elle aille dans un couvent et qu'elle mette une barrière entre elle et le monde ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a le droit à peu de bonheur ?

- Biensur que si ! Cria Stiles, soulagé d'être assez loin pour que personne ne l'entende.

Puis il se calma, regarda autour de lui, puis son regard se posa sur Lydia qui les observait de loin, il vit Gally s'avancer vers elle et s'installer devant elle en croisant les genoux contre lui. Stiles rageait, pas contre son ami là bas, mais surtout contre lui. Parce que Lydia arborait cet air d'indifférence qu'il lui connaissait parfaitement, celui qui était suivi de se haussement de lèvre qui, sous le regard d'une personne avisé, relevait l'intérêt sincère. Il semblerait que Gally l'intéresse…

- Est-ce qu'il est sincère ? Demanda Stiles en jetant un regard équivoque à son frère. Je connais Gally, il n'a jamais connu de chose bien dans sa vie, alors dis moi comment il se sent là tout de suite.

Scott se concentra et sourit doucement.

- Il est confiant et fébrile à la fois. Son cœur bat vite… Il est foutu j'dirai. Badina Scott.

Stiles se contenta de grogner et reparti vers les autres avec Scott sur les talons. Ils se réinstalla près de Derek alors qu'il avait pleine vue et ouïe sur Gally et Lydia qui discutaient juste à côté de lui.

- Arrête d'espionner. Dit Derek alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés sous ses RayBan.

- Je fais pas ça… chuchota t-il en mettant ses lunettes aviateur sur son nez.

- Si…

Stiles souffla et se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, le visage posé sur ses bras croisés, tourné vers son homme. Il put ainsi l'observer à loisir sans attirer les soupçons. Il avait un visage parfait, la vision de sa barbe lui rappela la sensation du frottement contre sa peau, contre ses cuisses…

- Stiles… Grogna doucement Derek et Stiles sourit malicieusement.

- J'ai envi de te toucher… Sa voix fut si basse que Derek dut se concentrer pour l'entendre.

Derek se leva précipitamment alors que Stiles le regarda faire perdu. Le loup croisa les bras sur son torse, le regard méchant quand il jeta ses lunettes sur sa serviette.

- Vas y, prouve le moi ! Le défia t-il.

Stiles plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, maintenant assit sur sa serviette. A quoi jouait-il ?

- Tu vas me dire que tu te dégonfle ? Le premier qui remonte à la surface devra une glace…

Et Stiles percuta. Se fut long, vrai, mais il se mit sur ses pieds donna ses lunettes à Gally qui les avait observé perdu alors que Lydia avait roulé des yeux en souriant.

Stiles et Derek s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau bleu, ils poussèrent le plus loin en quelques brasses et bientôt les autres ne virent que l'ombre de leur tête.

- Je pense qu'on est assez loin… Murmura l'Alpha qui prit la main de Stiles et le tira contre lui avant de les immerger totalement.

Sous l'eau, Stiles colla tout son corps contre le sien, cherchant la bouche de Derek dans cette eau limpide. Enfin satisfait, ils échangèrent le baiser sous marin le plus érotique que cette plage n'ai jamais vu. Mais quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils remontèrent à la surface, se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient encore un peu plus éloigné.

- On nous voit plus… Dit Derek en collant Stiles contre lui, plongeant directement sa main dans le short du plus jeune.

- Comment tu le sais ? Stressa Stiles en regardant au loin

- Scott, il vient de me le dire.

- Tu l'entends d'ici ? Il déglutit, la main de Derek s'activait si bien sur son membre.

- Le vent porte vers nous… Il prit alors ses lèvres entre les siennes et le fit gémir sous ses mains.

Stiles décida de jouer aussi, alors il glissa lui aussi sa main et apprécia la chaleur contrastante du sexe de Derek avec la température de l'eau. Collé l'un à l'autre, les deux hommes se branlèrent sous le regard des poissons, mais ils s'en foutait royal, là tout de suite, Stiles le voulait en lui alors il mordit la lèvre de Derek, avant de se retourner et de se plaquer contre lui de nouveau. Derek baissa le short et entra un doigt doucement, puis rapidement le second, finalement, l'eau aidant, il entra en lui dans un mouvement fluide alors que Stiles peinait à rester à la surface.

- Haann, bébé, oui… chouina Stiles alors qu'il prenait la main de Derek pour la remettre sur son sexe.

Ensemble ils imprimèrent le mouvement alors que Derek pilonnait comme il pouvait le cul de Stiles qui ne demandait que lui. L'eau claquait autour d'eux et Stiles but la tasse une fois avant de gémir quand il toucha le point sensible de sa prostate.

L'exercice était difficile, le battement de jambes pour maintenir leur corps à flot rendait l'ébat périlleux.

- Derek ! Putain…

Se sentant sur le bord, Derek pilonna plus fort et plus vite et Stiles se cambra contre lui.

- Retiens ton souffle bébé ! Grogna Derek et bientôt ils arrêtèrent de tenter d'être à la surface.

Leurs deux corps coulèrent et Derek laissa Stiles s'occuper de son membres alors qu'il saisissaient ses hanches fermement, martelant avec fureur l'entrée de Stiles, les reins en feu Derek vint longuement dans le corps de Stiles alors que lui-même fut prit de soubresaut avant de jouir longuement sous l'eau.

Derek porta Stiles à la surface et celui-ci cracha de l'eau salé qu'il avait ingurgité en jouissant tant la sensation l'avait saisie.

- Ca va ? Demanda Derek inquiet en lui remontant le short.

- Ouai… ça va. Il souffla pour récupérer et tourna le regard vers la plage, il était bien trop loin maintenant. On devrait y retourner, ils vont s'inquiéter.

Ils nagèrent en riant et jouant à se couler, ils s'assurèrent que leur short soit bien remis, qu'il n'avait aucune trace de substance douteuse sur leur corps et rejoignirent les autres sur le sable.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPITRE 29

Comme promis, John offrit les glaces à la petite troupe et ils quittèrent la plage pour se promener en ville abandonnant les militaires et les infirmières, seul Gally était resté avec eux pour continuer à parler avec la belle Lydia.

Stiles s'assura d'être toujours en fin de fil, pouvant ainsi espionner sa Lydia et Gally. Lydia était une grande partie de sa vie, elle était son premier amour, peut-être le sera-t-elle toujours, il l'avait aimé si longtemps qu'il se pensait incapable de ne plus l'aimer. Elle était sa sœur, comme sa meilleure amie, il était de son devoir de la protéger, il l'avait toujours fait.

Il se promit de parler avec Gally une fois à la base. Il voulait être sûr…

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à découvrir la ville d'Honolulu, photos sur photos, Stiles passa un moment génial avec son père, mais aussi avec Scott qui avait un furieux sentiment de tenir la chandelle.

Mais les deux amants secrets ne pouvaient tenir plus longtemps alors, quand Gally proposa à Lydia d'aller au restaurant tous les deux, Derek vit l'occasion rêvé pour ramener Stiles dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Et une fois la chambre, tant désirée, atteinte. Derek alla chercher quelque chose dans sa valise.

Stiles observa la pièce, le lit avait été refait, les draps sales changés… Le loup revint avec plusieurs choses dans les mains. La première, l'écharpe, qu'il jeta sur le lit pour qu'elle atterrisse sur les oreillers, un tube de lubrifiant pour que Stiles soit plus à l'aise et même s'il ne s'était plaint de rien jusqu'à maintenant, il préférait être sur de ne pas lui faire de mal. Et le must pour Stiles, fut quand il vit la plaque de chocolat restante dans ses mains.

Derek ouvrit la plaque doucement, bien trop lentement et Stiles lui prit la plaque des mains et déballa à l'arrache avant de prendre croquer à pleine dent dedans. Une fois qu'il eu son carré dans la bouche, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il gémit longuement en fermant les yeux… le pied…

Derek gronda profondément et se rua sur Stiles en même temps qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le militaire ouvrit la bouche et la langue de Derek vint chercher le chocolat fondu au cœur de sa bouche. L'un et l'autre partagèrent les arômes de caramel et de chocolat avec une impatience non feinte, ils enlevèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et quand ils furent nus, Derek plaqua leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, une note mentale que le chocolat semblait être encore meilleur quand ils était nus et collés. Chose étrange quand on sait que c'est impossible, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il prit Stiles par les fesses qui enroula ses jambes autour de lui, il le porta vers le lit et entreprit d'embrasser chaque partie de son corps, caressant la peau de Stiles et se repentant de la douceur et des sensations qui l'entouraient.

- Derek ? Souffla Stiles

- Hum ?

Derek caressait ses flancs de ses lèvres et même si cela aurait du chatouiller Stiles, il était bien trop excité pour réagir à ça.

- Change toi… Réussit-il à dire entre deux halètements quand Derek glissa cette fois ci contre son aine sensible.

Le loup se changea avant même qu'il ne puisse se poser des questions sur sa demande, il l'avait fait c'est tout. Stiles glissa une main sur son visage et l'autre attrapa l'une de ses mains. Sous des doigts l'humain sentit la pilosité lupine augmenter sur son visage, ses dents pointues ressortirent, les griffes de Derek griffèrent sa paume mais il en geint davantage, plongeant son bassin vers son hommes pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Dans un grognement purement loup, Derek prit son sexe en bouche et faisant le plus attention possible pour que ses dents ne viennent pas l'abimer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Stiles pour venir en hurlant dans la bouche du loup, toute ses sensations décuplées de sentir Derek changer contre lui et il le sentit à peine entrer en lui au même instant. Derek redevint humain caressant le ventre de l'humain avec ses mains dépourvu de griffes, Stiles ouvrit les yeux ne cherchant pas à comprendre quand il les avait fermé, il vit le regard de Derek, mi clos, ancré en lui, son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

- Je t'aime bébé… Lui dit-il doucement. Change toi. Ordonna t-il plus fort que lui.

Derek obtempéra volontiers et observa le visage de Stiles se figer avant de se mordre la lèvre au sang, son dos se cambra et il comprit que le changement s'était aussi opéré sur son sexe qui devait prendre plus de place. Voir Stiles si offert devant lui, lui accordant toute cette confiance et cet amour, Derek alla plus vite, prenant parti de griffer ses hanches et de porter les gouttes de sang à sa bouche, il en gémit longuement et fut prit de frénésie, martelant sans réserve le corps de Stiles qui n'attendait que ça.

Les deux corps étaient allongés et emmêlés dans les draps, distraitement ils caressaient la peau nu de l'autre et Stiles résistait pour ne pas s'endormir, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il devait rentrer à la base.

- Vous repartez quand ? Osa Stiles doucement

- Dimanche soir…

Derek essaya de ne pas penser au départ maintenant, ils avaient encore plusieurs jours devant eux et il comptait bien en profiter.

- On pourra se voir le soir… mais je devrais rentrer la nuit. Stiles aurait voulu bouder mais il s'abstint.

- Faudra que tu passes du temps avec Scott aussi… Souffla le loup, n'oubliant pas se détail.

- Vrai… et avec mon père aussi… et Lydia… Quoi que, ça à l'air bien parti avec Gally, elle n'aura pas le temps pour moi je pense. Dit-il lasse avant de se lever du lit.

Derek se redressa pour s'assoir au milieu des draps. Il observa Stiles mettre son jean qu'il avait mit dans un sac, avec un tee-shirt.

- Ca te contrarie tant que ça que Lydia voit ce gars ? Demanda Derek qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Stiles.

- C'est pas que ça me contrarie. Dit Stiles en soufflant, il venait de se rassoir sur le lit pour lasser ses converses. Je sais pas… je sens qu'il peut se passer plus entre eux qu'une baise de vacance. Lydia est fragile en ce moment et Gally… je peux dire qu'il est mon meilleur ami dans l'armée, il n'a pas eu de vie de rêve, il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour, il l'a jamais expérimenté ! Est-ce qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il va faire souffrir Lydia sans le vouloir ? Est-ce qu'elle va elle aussi lui faire du mal ?...

Il avait parlé vite, et sans s'arrêter et Derek fut soulagé de retrouver cet hyperactif et inquiet du raisonnement qu'il avait pondu. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son amant et approcha son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles lui accorda le baiser avec douceur avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- Lydia est comme une sœur, je veux pas qu'ils aient mal tous les deux. Conclu t-il.

- On va tout faire pour les aider. Encouragea Derek. Aller, on doit y aller.

A contre cœur, Derek se leva également et enfila ses vêtements rapidement. Ils s'embrassèrent de nombreuses fois dans la chambre avant de sortir, puis dans l'ascenseur, puis dans la voiture qu'ils arrêtèrent loin de la base avant de rouler jusque là et que Stiles ne sorte devant le garde, il fit une accolade neutre à Derek et le salua quand il vit la voiture de location s'éloigner.

- Salut Gary. Dit Stiles en passant la barrière de sécurité.

- Stiles ! Cria une voix que l'interpelé reconnu comme Gally.

- Hey… alors, ç'a été ? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il l'attendait, une fois à sa hauteur ils prirent la marche vers les dortoirs.

- Ouai, super… Lydia est… surprenante. Sourit-il rêveur et Stiles ricana connaissant son amie par cœur.

- C'est vrai… alors vous… ?

- Non ! Gally se stoppa et attrapa le bras de Stiles pour qu'il se mette face à lui. Stiles… un mot de toi, et j'arrête. Mais je veux d'abord que tu écoutes, ok ?

Stiles lui concéda et plissa les yeux en attendant le plaidoyer.

- J'ai jamais ressenti ça, mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai plus de mots… plus de souffle, et ça ? C'est uniquement quand elle sourit ! Tu imagines ? Elle est intelligente, trop intelligente, mais si belle, douce et… enfin… tu vois ? Grimaça t-il embrouillé dans ses mots.

- Je vois. Sourit Stiles amusé. Gally… Il mit une main sur son épaule et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai été amoureux de Lydia depuis la maternelle, je l'ai aimé jusqu'à… l'année dernière ? Et cette femme là, elle est tout à la fois, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon amoureuse de gosse… Si tu lui fais du mal, je te castre, c'est clair ? Et je ne serais sûrement pas le seul, tu auras Scott, Derek, Liam et sûrement mon père aussi. Alors es-tu prêt à poursuivre une histoire d'amour à distance ?

- Oui ! tu le fais bien toi avec Derek ! Il croisa ses bras sur son torse en arquant un sourcil et Stiles tiqua en penchant la tête légèrement.

- Pardon ? Stiles était sûr que le sang quittait son corps plus vite qu'il n'aurait dit "merde"

- Oh mec, sérieux ? Je savais que la personne à qui tu envoyais des lettres enflammées allait se pointer, j'ai juste observé. Je suis bourru, pas débile. Sourit-il.

- Mais… tu… enfin, tu… Paniqua t-il.

C'était la fin, il en était sûr. Il allait vivre un enfer pour le reste de sa carrière, il regarda autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutaient. Gally vit son malaise et prit sa main que Stiles avait sur son épaule, il la serra fraternellement et posa à son tour sa main sur l'épaule du Lieutenant.

- Hey ! Pas la peine de stresser Stiles. Je te connais, t'es pas une pédale, d'accord ? Alors ton secret et bien gardé avec moi. Et puis j'ai pas envi que ton mec me brise les couilles. Grimaça t-il. Il en a l'air capable.

Stiles fit le poisson plusieurs fois, gonfla les joues, mais finit par rire.

- Carrément capable ! Il relâcha la pression et se senti soudain vide.

- Je suis sérieux, je suis ton ami mec, tu peux avoir confiance.

Gally le poussa à avancer et tous les deux regagnèrent les dortoirs. Stiles se sentit plus léger grâce au soldat à côté de lui, il était sérieux pour Lydia et prêt à tenir le coup si les choses marchaient bien entre eux.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPITRE 30

- Pourquoi on est là au juste ? Demanda Scott pour la énième fois et Stiles lui répondit la même chose, à chaque fois.

- Parce que.

- Quelle explication… Marmonna son frère derrière lui.

- Vous aller arrêter ça et les laisser tranquille ? Grogna Derek qui faisait le pied de grue derrières ces gamins.

- Hey regardez ! Cria Poulet. Il lui prend la main !

- Et où ? Beugla Stiles en se tordant le cou.

Derek roula des yeux, ils étaient mardi soir, et Gally avait invité Lydia à dîner avant d'aller se promener sur la promenade de la plage. Et ils étaient là, planqué derrière une camionnette ambulante qui vendait des crevettes à observer les deux amoureux.

Sans compter qu'ils étaient restés en planque dans la voiture de Derek à observer les deux jeunes manger sur la terrasse d'un resto. Bref…

- Il est doué. Accorda La Torche en se prenant un regard noir de Stiles. Quoi ? Regarde, elle rit dès qu'il ouvre la bouche ! Et on sait tous que Gally ne fait rire personne. Bouda t-il quand il se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de son Lieutenant.

- Faut qu'on bouge. Pressa Poulet quand les deux cibles s'éloignèrent de trop.

D'un geste vif vers un véhicule plus loin, Stiles ordonna à ses acolytes de passer devant, bientôt Stiles les suivit avec Scott qui essayait de se faire discret ne cherchant même plus à savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Derek, lui, avança, debout et bien lentement, franchement, sont pas net eux des fois.

- Mais Derek ! Chuchota Stiles en le tirant par la manche pour qu'il s'abaisse à côté de lui.

Derek grogna mais préféra apprécier le contact de sa main sur son bras qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

Gally et Lydia semblaient vraiment insouciant, elle riait et lui rougissait toujours depuis qu'elle lui avait prit la main quelques minutes plus tôt. Stiles devait se rendre à l'évidence, Gally agissait en Gentleman avec elle, et Lydia semblait vraiment heureuse, cette ride sur le front depuis la mort d'Allison semblait doucement se dissiper.

Puis Gally osa enfin se lancer, les espions l'observèrent entourer le visage de Lydia et approcher son visage de ses lèvres, Stiles cru jusqu'au bout que ça allait mal se passer, qu'elle le repousserait, qu'il serait triste, qu'elle pleurerait et qu'il rentrerait seul à la base. Mais non, elle s'approcha elle aussi et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Stiles souffla et tomba sur les fesses, les autres firent comme lui et Derek leva le sourcil droit.

- Ok… on peut les laisser tranquille. Accepta enfin Stiles et Scott souffla un "Alléluia" profond.

Derek pressa l'épaule de Stiles pour le réconforter et celui-ci lui sourit soulagé.

Plus tard, la plage était déserte, tout le monde avait regagné son lit et Stiles et Derek étaient les seuls sur le sable. Le loup était venu se réfugier entre les jambes de son homme, ils observaient les vagues danser sous les reflets de la lune bientôt pleine. Derek jouait avec les doigts de Stiles entre les siens, et le militaire laissait son nez trainer dans les cheveux devant lui.

- Tu crois que Lydia va lui dire pour nous ? La meute, j'veux dire. Dit Stiles calmement

- Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin pas tant qu'elle n'y est pas obligé je pense. Lydia est loyale Stiles.

- Je sais. Ca me fait étrange de me dire que… si ça marche entre eux, il sera un jour au courant. Peut-être même apprendra t-il tout le mal que j'ai fait… Murmura t-il.

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal bébé. La voix de Derek était sourde alors qu'il embrassait maintenant le bout de chacun de ses doigts.

Stiles ne répondit rien et préféra continuer de renifler Derek, parce que ouai, il renifle la moindre odeur de lui.

- J'ai souvent du mal à croire que nous sommes ensemble. Dit finalement Derek. Parfois je repense à toi quand on vous menacait pendant que vous protégiez Lydia… En fait, tu n'as jamais été le bêta de Scott, quand on y réfléchi, c'est plutôt lui le bêta dans votre meute. Ils tournaient tous autour de toi, et tu n'as jamais rien vu…

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait lui donner raison ou pas, lui, tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était que Derek l'avait fait flipper plusieurs fois ! Alors il gloussa contre lui et resserra son corps contre son torse.

- Moi j'ai surtout du mal à croire que tu ne veuilles plus me tuer ! Rit-il en redressant la tête

- Oh mais ce soir j'ai voulu le faire ! Grogna t-il se souvenant de l'escapade burlesque dans Honolulu.

- Oh, dis pas de connerie ! Tu as aimé, j'en suis sûr ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! Stiles rit cette fois ci de bon cœur, à gorge déployée et Derek ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer. Je sais que tu souris bébé… Avoues !

- T'es con. Ses épaules se secouèrent et Stiles tomba à la renverse tant son rire le prenait.

Derek suivi le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sable. Mais le loup fini par se retourner et ramper sur son humain pour venir l'embrasser pour qu'il arrête de rire de lui. Stiles arrêta aussitôt de rire quand sa bouche fut prise d'assaut, son corps s'enflammant automatiquement.

- Tu sais… tenta Stiles entre deux baisers. Tu remarqueras que les gens qui se détestent, sont ceux qui ont le plus en commun ? Derek leva la tête pour croiser leurs regards. Parce qu'inconsciemment, ils savent que l'autre saura tout de lui à l'instant même où ils parleront sans vouloir se tuer. Alors ils seront vulnérables. La haine et la colère sont leurs seuls remparts. Termina Stiles convaincu de ses propres mots.

Derek étudia ses propos, puis se redressa pour l'aider à se relever avec lui. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et ancra son regard dans l'ambre whisky de l'homme en face de lui.

- Mais quand les remparts tombent… que reste t-il ?

- Oh delà de la douleur et la peur que ça s'arrête ? Stiles pencha la tête sur la droite, accentuant la pression de la main contre sa joue. L'amour, il reste l'amour.

_**Ouai c'est niais, je sais….. *-***_

_**Je sais que vous trouvez les chapitres courts et j'en suis navré, je pourrais les faire plus long, mais vous aurez moins de chapitres… **_

_**D'ailleurs je tiens à rappeler, parce qu'on me l'a demandé dans les reviews, je poste tous les jours un chapitre, sauf le dimanche ! (Bah oui, jour du seigneur… des gaufres ! )**_

_**En tout cas, sachez que j'ai plusieurs fics de fini ! Et quelques OS aussi :D**_

_**Là je suis sur une fic à la "Intouchables", ouai dès que le film est passé sur TF1, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Rassurez vous, celui qui sera dans le fauteuil, ne le sera pas indéfiniment ! héhé :D**_

_**Aller, aller je vous laisse mes p'tits chats 3**_


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPITRE 31

- Tu crois qu'elle va venir ? Demanda Gally, essoufflé alors qu'il enchaînait les tirs sur cible à cinq cents mètres.

- Elle l'a dit? non ? Dit Stiles distraitement alors qu'il retirait les jumelles de son nez pour noter les résultats du soldat.

- Ouai… Se rassura Gally.

Il ajusta sa lunette de visé, prit en compte la force du vent alors qu'ils sont perchés sur la montagne, le soleil brille un peu fort et il est obligé de se concentré pour ne pas être ébloui. Il shoot et Stiles attendant trois secondes pour retirer ses jumelles de nouveau et note le résultat.

- Alors ? Demanda Gally en repliant son matériel.

- Tu feras un super Snip'… Sourit-il.

Une fois que Gally eut ranger son matériel, Stiles tendit la tablette et les jumelles et prit place à son tour sur le sol. Il déplia le fusil, enclencha le chargeur, et tourna viseur. Il s'allongea confortablement et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le vent. Puis il mit son œil dans la lunette. Stiles shoota une fois.

- Derek vient ? Demanda Gally et Stiles ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de tirer, Gally lui semblait bien bavard…

- Ouai, Scott aussi. Il souffla quelques secondes et ignora les gouttes de sueur qui coulèrent sur son nez. Il shoota.

Gally fit une moue appréciatrice et nota sur la tablette le résultat. Stiles resta concentré sur son exercice.

- Mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que Derek et moi soyons ensemble avec tous les gars. Finit par dire Stiles après le troisième shoot.

Gally porta le résultat sur sa feuille et observa La Torche et Poulet un peu plus loin. Toute l'unité présente faisait le même exercice et on pouvait entendre les déflagrations par écho.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il. Ce n'est qu'un feu de joie, pas une soirée ciné. Il haussa les épaule en observant Stiles charger avec un automatisme déconcertant. Tu vas nous refaire le coup du concours d'apnée ? Rit-il

Stiles rata sa cible d'un bon mètre et Gally pouffa alors que l'autre grognait déjà. Il semblait qu'il l'avait déconcentré sur ce coup.

- Fais chier… Marmonna Stiles.

- Je suis obligé de la compter ! Rit-il.

Les balles remises étaient comptées, alors Stiles n'avait pas le droit à un gallo d'essai.

- Dans une bulle… une bulle sans Gally… Souffla t-il pour lui-même, et en quelques minutes il enchaina le reste des shoots nécessaire à l'exercice.

Gally ricana derrière lui alors qu'il observait le résultat impeccable, hormis une seule balle. Stiles remballa le matériel concentré et refusant de regarder Gally dans les yeux. Putain, il les avait vu ? Seigneur…

- Aller, ça va être une super soirée ! Pour une fois que les civils sont autorisés à entrer dans la base ! J'ai hâte que Lydia me voit dans mon élément… Dit-il la fin plus pour lui-même et Stiles le fixa d'un œil.

- Tu ne crois pas que le mythe du militaire est un peu surfait ? Marmonna Stiles, pas encore vraiment à l'aise qu'il parle de sa Lydia.

- Et celui de l'infirmière ? Sérieux, Poulet me donne parfois l'impression d'être Ben Affleck… Marmonna t-il

- J'aurai dis l'autre moi… Ajouta Stiles, le sac du fusil sur l'épaule, il avait de la terre sur le tee-shirt et les bras mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Toujours est-il que… en tant que soldat, on vit à l'écart de tout. Alors savoir que Lydia vient… ça me rappelle pourquoi je suis en train de faire ça. Il remballa ses affaires qu'il mit sur son dos et observa les autres qui venaient aussi de terminer leur exercice.

Stiles siffla pour ameuter son unité, il récupéra les feuilles de résultat et les observa quelques minutes. Ils étaient tous bon, mais seul un gars semblait avoir raté plus de deux tirs.

- Dog, tu iras au stand en rentrant. Tu dois t'entraîner, je veux pas te voir au feu si t'as pas fait carton plein. Ordonna t-il

- Oui Lieutenant ! Cria Dog avant de porter son sac.

Ils descendirent au pas de course la colline avant d'atteindre la base. Ils pouvaient voir, lors de leur progression, le feu sur la plage de la baie de Wai Momi.

Plus tard, Stiles sorti de la douche pour enfiler son treillis et un tee-shirt blanc repassé, il mit ses rangers et sorti ses plaques parce qu'il savait que Derek aimait les voir. S'ils ne pouvaient même pas se toucher, il pouvait au moins faire en sorte de le satisfaire autrement. Il essaya de discipliner ses cheveux sans succès, comme d'habitude. Ses trois amis se préparaient également et tous rirent de Gally qui essayait lui aussi de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux qui avaient poussé depuis le temps.

- Hey Gally ! Cria un soldat d'une autre unité. Tu devrais raser, pas sûr que ta blonde doive crier à t'en arracher les cheveux ! Hurla t-il et l'intéressé voulu faire un carnage.

La Torche le retint alors que Poulet tenait le bras de Stiles près à rentrer dans le tas pour l'honneur de sa Lydia.

- C'est qui lui ? Cracha Stiles alors que le con quittait les vestiaires.

- Un con… Marmonna La Torche qui tentait toujours de retenir Gally. Aller, mec, laisse le.

Finalement, Stiles et Gally se calmèrent et les quatre amis quittèrent à leur tour les vestiaires. Le soleil commençait à décliner et des civils arrivaient petit à petit, des amis, des petites amies, des parents…

- Stiles !

Le susnommé se tourna pour voir arriver sa propre famille et il fut soulagé de les voir. Il salua son père puis Mélissa, ensuite il fit une accolade à Derek en glissant toujours ces petits mots qui les rassuraient quand il devait être distant comme ça.

- T'aime bébé… Ce à quoi Derek répondait toujours "Moi aussi" quand il était face aux étrangers.

Scott semblait ébahit par le décor, on pouvait voir les avions de l'US Air Force entrer dans les hangars et pour un non initier, c'était toujours impressionnant.

Lydia l'ignora d'abord superbement quand elle couru pour sauter au cou de Gally qui la serra très fort contre lui. Stiles sourit malgré tout, parce que Lydia était magnifique dans sa robe bretelle blanche à fleurs, son sourire irradiait et il fut vraiment heureux de voir, enfin, ce magnifique rire sur son visage.

Dans la soirée, le feu colorait le visage des gens qui souriaient, dansaient et mangeaient en riant. Stiles pouvait voir son père, de loin, avec Mélissa, ils parlaient au Commandant MacGarret et il espéraient que son père ne le mette pas dans l'embarras. Mais il se rappela que John avait fait parti des forces spéciales dans sa jeunesse…

Poulet dansait collé serré avec son infirmière alors que La Torche discutait avec Scott, Derek et Stiles. Gally à côté d'eux profitait juste de Lydia, tenant sa main et caressant son visage.

- Alors ? C'est ta blonde ? Dit une voix qui se rappela à Gally.

- Stiles… La Torche tapota le bras de Stiles qui sorti de sa conversation pour se tourner vers le type de tout à l'heure qui se postait devant Gally en signe de défit.

- Pas ce soir. Tenta Gally qui ne voulait pas être violent devant Lydia.

- Quoi ! Aller… présente ! Insista t-il grossièrement.

Stiles fit un pas pour approcher, clairement énervé. Scott lui retint le bras.

- Laisse là tranquille Fish ! Grogna Gally dont les poings se serraient lourdement au bout de ses bras.

Fish arqua un sourcil et regarda ses potes en riant.

- Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour parler… Fish se passa une langue sur la lèvre et Gally voulu la lui exploser.

Stiles écarta le bras de Scott et avança vers Gally et Lydia. Derek et les autres suivirent.

- Ca va recommencer… Marmonna La Torche.

- Dégage ! Tonna Gally vraiment à deux doigts de péter un câble, il avait promis de ne plus se battre pour des conneries. Il avisa Stiles sur le coin et plissa les yeux pour lui demander l'autorisation de cogner.

Stiles se mit à côté de Gally face à Fish, il croisa les bras et le toisa méchamment.

- Ton nom. Ordonna t-il sans lever la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a connard ? Demanda Fish en ricanant en se tournant vers ses potes pour qu'ils accompagnent son rire.

- Connard ? Cria t-il plus fort ? Non mais à qui tu crois parler Soldat ? C'est Lieutenant pour toi connard !

Fish se mit au garde à vous sans rien pouvoir commander et les autres suivirent le mouvement.

- Alors tu vas remballer ta classe de neige et aller de l'autre côté de la baie voir si on y est ! Sinon je te jure que mon rapport va te faire nettoyer les cales de la Navy jusqu'à ce que tes ongles ne repoussent plus, c'est clair ? Articula t-il froidement au nez de Fish qui regardait droit devant lui pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'officier supérieur.

Le troupeau s'éparpilla et Stiles ne fit pas attention à son père et au Commandant qui le regardait de loin. Au lieu de ça, il sentit le regard brûlant de Derek, les sifflements de ses amis et le souffle de soulagement de Gally.

- Merci, mec… Je l'aurai démoli si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Souffla Gally en prenant Lydia dans ses bras qui souriait de voir ces hommes la défendre, même si on sait tous qu'elle aurait pu le faire elle-même.

- Je sais… et je suis fier de toi. Stiles posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit encourageant.

- Lieutenant ! Dog arriva vers lui avec un sourire fier, il lui tendit une feuille et Stiles l'observa longuement.

- Super Dog, va prendre une bière ! Le soldat le salua et il rejoignit ses amis plus loin.

- Impressionnant… Dit Scott en riant. Tu imagines, si tu avais eu tout ce talent au lycée ?

- Je ne traînerais jamais avec toi ! Confirma Stiles et Scott bouda une fraction de seconde.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPITRE 32

Les choses calmes dérapèrent le samedi soir. Gally avait accompagné Lydia, Scott et Derek pour une balade en foret alors que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Ils devaient ensuite aller au restaurant puis en boîte de nuit.

Stiles et Derek pouvaient enfin se tenir la main, se caresser, ou même se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre maintenant que le second soldat était au courant. Seuls les baisers rendaient Stiles mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Ils progressaient tous en riant quand un grognement les alerta. Scott arrêta la marche et ses amis l'imitèrent. Derek resta à l'affût ayant entendu le même bruit que Scott. De nouveau un autre grondement résonna entre les arbres et Stiles, Gally et Lydia l'entendirent.

- Scott ? Tenta Lydia sur ses gardes.

- Combien ? Demanda Stiles qui se doutait bien de quoi était là.

- Trois dit Scott et Derek confirma.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Dit calmement Gally en regardant autour de lui, un bras encerclant Lydia contre lui.

Stiles ferma les yeux, parce que franchement, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui en parler.

- Emmène Lydia au restaurant, on vous rejoint. Dit Stiles.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Gally !

- Non !

- C'est un ordre soldat ! Cria Stiles mais Gally refusa.

- C'est trop tard… Dit Derek et Stiles grogna contre le soldat.

Trois omégas se présentèrent devant eux et Scott sorti les griffes et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge. Mais les trois monstres devant lui ne reculèrent pas. Leurs griffes et leurs babines dégoulinantes claquèrent, leurs yeux bleus luisants.

- Putain, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Gally en position de défense, Lydia derrière lui.

- Des loups-garous. Souffla Lydia, glissant sa main dans la sienne pour croiser leurs doigts.

Le premier oméga chargea et Scott alla à sa rencontre, Derek se changea partiellement et sauta sur le second. Le troisième voulu allait vers Stiles mais celui ci lui mit un revers du gauche. Et le reste s'enchaîna.

Gally vit Stiles esquiver les attaques et frapper le plus vite possible, Scott faisait des acrobaties incroyable alors que son adversaire ne cessait de grogner, Derek réussi à en immobiliser un. Bientôt Scott plaqua le second contre le sol alors que Stiles peinait à arrêter le dernier.

- Stiles ! Cria Lydia qui lui jeta un objet.

Il l'attrapa facilement, ouvrit la petite boîte en étain et souffla quand le dernier loup lui sauta dessus. Immédiatement, l'oméga tomba lourdement au sol. Stiles souffla et vint rendre la boîte à la Banshee.

- Merci Lydia… Sourit-il.

Il fixa Gally qui semblait surprit. Mais la voix de Scott lui colla des frissons ainsi qu'à Lydia, le mode Alpha en activité.

- On ne va pas vous tuer, laissez nous tranquille et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Nous ne reviendrons plus dans cette forêt. Tonna t-il alors que le mode Alpha fit courber l'échine des deux omégas encore debout.

Il n'aurait tenu qu'à Derek, il les aurait égorgé, mais la devise de Scott le surprenait toujours. Une fois que les omégas furent parti, Derek vint prendre Stiles dans ses bras et l'embrassa à faire rougir les arbres et Stiles se laissa faire.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Stiles ? Tenta Gally.

Stiles revint vers les autres avec Derek et observa Lydia, puis Scott. Il approcha Gally et les mains tremblantes il souffla vigoureusement.

- Nous sommes une meute. De loup-garou. Dit-il simplement attendant que le reste face son chemin dans la tête de Gally.

le soldat recula d'un pas, lâchant la main de Lydia. D'une main il secoua son crâne et écarquilla les yeux.

- Putain ! Je ne peux même pas dire que je ne te crois pas ! Cria t-il. Qu'y aurait-il d'autre comme explication après tout hein ? Les crocs… les griffes… bordel, même les poils sur votre visage ! Railla t-il ensuite en singeant leur visage.

- Gally, tu… Tenta Stiles mais Gally l'arrêta

- Tu en es un aussi ? Un loup garou ? Sa question le désarçonnait lui-même, avoir côtoyer Stiles tout ce temps et ne rien remarquer ?

- Non. Apaisa Stiles. Y a pas plus banal humain que moi. Dit-il revêche se sentant déjà bien con comme ça.

- Et toi Lydia ? Son regard était implorant envers elle.

Lydia pinça les lèvres, non elle n'était pas un loup garou, mais elle était quelque chose, quelque chose qui la faisait passer pour une démente, pour une folle.

- Je ne suis pas… un loup garou. Je suis autre chose… Elle se redressa pour masquer sa peine croissante. Gally, viens avec moi. Laisse moi t'expliquer, je te dirai tout… si tu le souhaite. Ajouta t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Gally observa chacune des personnes devant lui, ouai, clairement il avait raté des trucs. Il voudrait être en colère qu'on lui ai caché ce genre de chose, mais un regard sur Stiles et il se rappela qu'il avait totalement confiance en lui. Puis il regarda Lydia, puis cette main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Ok… Il accepta la main et Lydia lança un dernier regard à sa meute avant d'emmener Gally loin de le forêt.

Stiles serra les poings et dents, il sentait la colère monter en lui comme une vague. Il attrapa la première branche morte qu'il trouva et la jeta le plus loin possible dans une cri de rage.

- Quel con ! Mais putain, quel con, merde !

- Stiles… Tenta Scott en approchant.

Mais Stiles ne l'écouta pas, il ne voulait pas que Gally l'apprenne, et encore moins de cette façon. Et s'il décidait de tout raconter ? Et s'il laissait Lydia en plan ou qu'il lui faisait du mal ? Et si…

- Bébé ! Arrête… Derek leva la voix sans pour autant crier. Il l'aurait sut… A partir du moment où il est entré dans la vie de Lydia, c'était fini. Stiles, ne t'en veux pas… rien n'est de ta faute.

Derek approcha doucement et le força à se retourner, croisant son regard emplit de colère, sa mâchoire contractée. Il caressa du bout des doigts la ligne maxillaire jusqu'à poser sa main dans le creux de sa nuque.

- Lydia sait ce qu'elle fait. Il est perdu, oui… mais on a confiance en elle pour faire le bon choix bébé.

Derek souffla et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles qu'il sentit se détendre. Stiles leva les bras faiblement pour venir poser ses mains sur ses hanches, accrochant son tee-shirt.

- Hum… Toussa Scott. On devrait rentrer… on doit se lever tôt pour profiter des dernières heures ensembles…

Derek et Stiles se séparèrent et Scott vint prendre son frère contre lui pour le réconforter.

- Aller bro', tout va bien se passer.

Stiles sourit faiblement et tous les trois rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

_**J'avoue être un peu déçu de mon chapitre… mais je ne savais pas comme mettre Gally dans le bain !**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même ?**_

_**A lundi !**_


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPITRE 33

La chaleur était étouffante sous les draps, mais l'impression de suffocation n'était rien quand Derek allait et venait contre lui, leurs mains fermement soudées contre torse. Les yeux fermés, il ne sut où donner de la tête, quand derrière lui, Derek lui mordillait l'oreille avant de laisser une traîné de baiser jusqu'à sa nuque. Leur peau était ruisselante, leurs mouvements fluides et lents, leur souffle synchro lourd de promesse…

- Je veux pas que tu partes… geint Stiles qui sentait son corps se consumait sans vouloir un instant que ça s'arrête.

Derek pressa ses mains contre le torse du militaire, gémissant. Il voulait aller vite, fort, mais en même temps, il voulait que ça dure toujours. Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Scott sur le pas de sa chambre au fond du couloir, ils avaient fait rougir la baie vitrée de la chambre, la moquette du petit salon et maintenant ce lit qui se souviendrait surement d'eux encore longtemps. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient se lasser de l'autre dans toutes les positions possibles.

Derek laissa un grondement continu émaner de sa poitrine et cela suffit juste à Stiles pour venir doucement sur le draps, comme si chaque poussée de Derek en lui rythmait sa jouissance. Stiles gémit longuement et se resserra autour de Derek qui ne put tenir plus longtemps non plus.

Mais ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, jamais. Alors Stiles prit Derek par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, il alluma la douche et poussa Derek à l'intérieur, il se nettoya méticuleusement avant de prendre une huile nourrissante dans le panier cadeau mit à leur disposition. Derek ferma les yeux quand la chaleur des mains de son homme caressa doucement ses pectoraux. Stiles lécha le coin de sa bouche avant d'insérer sa langue entre ses lèvres et Derek la caressa de la sienne, geignant quand les doigts baladeurs glissèrent le long de ses flancs. Alors le loup emprisonna son visage pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas, pencha légèrement la tête pour donner plus de langueur à leur baiser. L'humain caressa maintenant ses fesses musclées en cercle, toujours plus large jusqu'à venir caresser son anneau brûlant et totalement dilaté de leurs ébats. Dans leur couple, pas de passif, pas de dominant… juste du sexe bien dosé pour plus de plaisir. Alors Stiles entra facilement son premier doigt, jusqu'au bout et Derek geint de nouveau dans sa bouche, pire encore quand il en mit un second. Instinctivement Derek leva la jambe pour reposer son pied sur le petit siège confort de la douche, Stiles y glissa alors le troisième gémissant lui-même à la sensation qu'il pourrait en mettre bien plus.

Stiles ignora son envie de le posséder maintenant, au lieu de ça, il écarta ses lèvres difficilement de Derek qui empoigna ses cheveux et le força à rester en place en grognant, mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

- Bouge pas. Ordonna t-il en chopant l'une de ses fesses, prêt à y enfoncer ses griffes.

Stiles voulu rire, mais son excitation l'emporta, il cessa ses mouvements dans l'antre de son amant et Derek ouvrit les yeux, perplexe, Stiles fit mine d'enlever ses doigts même si cela l'en coûtait, mais le râle plaintif de Derek lui permit de reculer son visage et il enfonça violement ses trois doigts jusqu'à la jointure de sa paume. Derek cria et planta ses griffes dans la fesse de Stiles qui grimaça.

- Méchant loup… Grogna Stiles alors qu'il se mettait doucement à genoux.

Derek ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher, que Stiles engloba toute sa masculinité dans sa bouche. Il reprit ses mouvements langoureux à l'intérieur de lui et le loup ferma les yeux en portant ses mains sur son crâne. Stiles glissa ensuite son petit doigt pour qu'il rejoigne les trois déjà présent et Derek ondula des hanches sans se contrôler. Stiles s'activait sur sa verge avec gourmandise, douceur et chaleur, mordillant et aspirant tout son être.

- Hummm…. oui ! Feula littéralement Derek.

Enhardit, il poussa cette fois son pouce et il crut venir directement quand l'image de son poing à l'intérieur de lui se fit. Il allait et venait, doucement mais profondément et Derek n'était que gémissement et grondement, plus rien n'était cohérent, il voulait pleurer et crier, il voulait plus et rien d'autre à la fois.

- Stiles… chouina t-il vraiment loin de l'homme viril mais totalement abandonné au plaisir.

Stiles alla plus vite, plus fort s'assurant que le sexe dans sa bouche ait autant de plaisir. Il aspira et pompa toujours plus fort, se félicitant mentalement de savoir coordonner ses mouvements. Lui-même était en feu, gémissant dès que Derek s'enfonçait plus loin dans sa bouche jusqu'à toucher le fond de sa gorge. Puis quand le poing de Stiles fut compressé tel étau, il accueillit la chaleur de son amant dans sa bouche avec un profond soupir de satisfaction tout en venant lui-même aux pieds de Derek qui pleurnichait complètement.

C'est quand il se redressa pour embrasser Derek, après avoir doucement enlever un à un chaque doigt qu'il constata qu'il pleurait vraiment. Alors il se lova contre lui, embrassa timidement son visage et Derek l'entoura dans ses bras.

- Je veux pas… putain bébé, je veux pas… Répéta Derek.

- Chuuut… Stiles le fit taire d'un baiser. Fais moi l'amour… baise moi… je suis à toi. Dit-il entre chaque baiser.

- Je veux pas partir… je veux pas que tu ailles là bas… Il renifla en caressant le visage de Stiles, voulant garder en mémoire chaque détails. Rentre avec moi à Beacon Hills… on trouvera quelque chose, on…

- Derek ? Ne dis pas de conneries. Bouscula Stiles gentiment. Tu voudrais que je sois un déserteur et que j'aille en Cours Martial, hum ? Je ne suis pas un lâche bébé…

- Moi je le suis. Je veux bien l'être pour deux… Souffla t-il la gorge nouée, il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien.

C'est ainsi que Stiles vit pour la première fois, la vulnérabilité humaine de Derek Hale.

Pour lui remonter le moral, il se retourna, l'eau coulant sur son torse, et se plaqua contre Derek, les fesses pressant sans discrétion le membre du loup que ne semblait pas connaître le repos. Stiles passa une main derrière la nuque de Derek et vint chercher ses lèvres, enfouissant sa langue pour imprimer le mouvement qu'il attendait de lui.

Derek grogna, reprenant le dessus et saisit violement les hanches de son homme, puis d'un mouvement fluide, il les retourna et força Stiles à se mettre à genoux, prenant sa main dans sa nuque et la plaquant sur le mur de a douche, le soldat haleta, impatient et pencha le fessier dans sa direction.

Derek lui mordit l'épaule et sans ménagement, le pénétra d'un coup de reins, le faisant crier tout en cherchant une prise sur le mur glissant. Derek laissa sa peine et sa colère de se séparer de lui, transparaître dans leur ébat. Il accrocha sa taille et recula encore pour revenir brutalement, profondément.

- Ahh ! Derek… Souffla Stiles et un instant, il eut peur de lui avoir fait mal. Encore !

Et tout son self contrôle s'envola, il martela, plus fort si c'était possible, passant en mode bêta et Stiles se cambra et posa ses mains au sol, inspirant profondément alors que son sexe pulsait sous lui.

Derek le sentit le prendre en main et les mouvements de son bras donnèrent le rythme de sa masturbation, Derek l'imita et prit une vitesse vertigineuse, pulsant et touchant le point sensible de son mec qui ne cessait de crier à chaque poussé, qui ne pouvait retenir aucun râle de plaisir, aucun grognement.

Stiles explosa dans le creux de sa main, sentant ses yeux se révulser et sa respiration se couper, Derek sentant l'étroitesse soudaine autour de lui, donna de furieux coups de reins avant de venir longuement au creux de ses fesses, continuant encore malgré la fin, faisant déborder le canal de son homme, il n'était jamais rassasié.

- Encore…

_**Ce chap' est pour mon Alpha qui semble toujours esquiver la désintoxe :D**_

_**Sinon, c'était le dernier chapitre où ils seront à Hawaii…**_

_**Préparez-vous ;)**_


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPITRE 34

- C'est pour ça que tu es là… Conclut Gally les mains dans les poches.

Stiles hocha juste la tête, les mains à lui aussi enfermées dans le fond de ses poches. Voilà une heure qu'ils marchaient aléatoirement dans la base. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et même si Stiles avait voulu se rouler en boule dans son lit et se cacher du reste du monde quelques heures, Gally l'attendait de pied ferme.

- Tu n'es pas banal Stiles. Dit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Stiles eu un rictus, se souvenant de ses mots la veille. Si, il était banal, il s'était toujours trouvé banal, insignifiant, inutile…

- Tu les as vu ? Demanda Stiles. Tu vois de quoi ils sont capables… moi à côté… Mais il souffla ne pouvant finir.

- Ouai, je les ai vu. Et je t'ai vu aussi ! Putain Stiles, tu te bats avec des loups garous ! Cria t-il conservant la voix basse mais clairement impressionné.

Stiles préféra en sourire et le bouscula d'une épaule. Ils n'en parlèrent plus pour l'instant et le Lieutenant regarda le ciel, sa famille et Derek était parti tout à l'heure et le manque avait maintenant prit place dans son cœur. Il était sûr de ne plus les voir avant au moins une année, si ce n'était pas plus et il espéra que Derek tienne le coup jusque là. Dire au revoir avait été difficile avec lui, déjà la nuit, depuis que Derek avait lâché ses dernières barrières, l'idée de la séparation avait été encore plus difficile.

- Aller mec ! Tu vas le revoir ton Derek ! Rit Gally avant de le prendre par l'épaule et le conduire au dortoir. Maintenant, tu dois dormir, parce que le Commandant doit nous parler à la première heure.

Stiles grimaça en se rappelant de ce détail et le suivi malgré tout.

Deux mois plus tard, Stiles était en train d'empaqueter ses affaires, l'ordre avait été donné. Son unité, ainsi que les autres, étaient appelées et démobilisées sur l'une des îles Sankaku, la mission était d'aider les Japonais à prendre le contrôle de l'archipel au Chinois. Les Chinois étaient lourdement armés, pro des mines et des automatiques, l'US Army allait devoir user d'intelligence et de volonté pour en venir à bout

Il prit soin de mettre toutes ses lettres dans son sac, sans oublier les photos. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer et c'était à partir de maintenant qu'il se mit à stresser que, peut-être, il ne reviendrait pas. Il prit la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçut de Derek et la lit pour essayer de se calmer.

_"Bébé,_

_Les cours sont finis pour cette année, je viens de rentrer à Beacon Hills avec Scott. _

_Sur la route du retour je n'ai pas cessé de me rendre compte que ma vie avait radicalement changé sur une année, parce qu'il y a un an, jour pour jour, j'étais à la gare routière à regarder ton bus partir. Ce jour là, j'ai dis au revoir au type le plus agaçant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, mais j'ai salué un homme qui n'a jamais manqué de courage. Et que puis-je dire aujourd'hui ? Cet homme est à moi, complètement. Et c'est moi qui n'a plus de courage pour tenir encore debout quand je suis seul alors que je sais que c'est la dernière lettre avant un bout de temps puisque tu viens de recevoir tes ordres de missions._

_Sourire, faire bonne figure… tout ça, j'ai jamais su le faire, tu me connais. Mais saches une chose bébé. Si tu ne reviens pas, je prends le premier avion et je viens mettre à sang toute cette putain de connerie. Crois moi, je le ferai._

_Parce qu'une chose essentielle est arrivée, et je l'avais totalement oublié. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle soit réalisable, qu'elle soit vraie. Mais si. Tu es mon Compagnon bébé. La force vital d'un loup, sa moitié, son âme sœur. Ne trouves pas ça romantique, parce que ça ne l'est pas. C'est ferme, définitif et sans aucunes possibilités de retour. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu le ressentira, si quoi que ce soit t'arrive, ça me tuera. N'en doute pas._

_Alors, Stiles, surtout dis à Gally que s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui, même si pour ça je dois assommer Lydia au passage._

_Je t'aime, bébé_

_Derek"_

Elle n'était pas longue, mais Stiles ressentait chaque mot comme si c'était les siens. Il la replia et la rangea dans la poche avant de son cargo et mit ses lunettes avant de mettre son sac sur le dos. Il rejoignit son unité qui l'attendait devant le bateau de la Navy qui les conduirait à l'archipel de Sankaku.

- Bon, les gars… Toute son unité le salua avant d'écarter une jambe et de mettre leurs mains dans leur dos. On y est, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, on n'est plus là pour plaire à la Navy, on est là pour leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire, pour notre pays. Soldat ! Cria t-il

- Oui Lieutenant ! Hurla en cœur son unité et Gally lui fit un clin d'œil.

- En selle ! Sourit-il et tous les gars montèrent au pas de course sur le Destroyer McCall _**(pour de vrai il existe :D)**_ et Stiles sourit mentalement.

Une fois à bord, Stiles demanda à ses gars de se rejoindre dans deux heures, au mess des officiers, et de là il les brieferait sur la suite des opérations et le déroulement de la débarcation. Certains de ses hommes rejoignirent les autres qui disaient au revoir à leur famille restée sur les quais. La Torche, Stiles et Gally attendirent Poulet qui lançait des baisers enflammés à sa dulcinée.

- Les mecs… amorça le frisé. Y a que moi qui flippe ? Dit-il alors que les autres soldats souriaient et ne laissaient rien paraître.

- Nop' mon pote ! Dit Gally. Stiles est totalement pétrifié ! Rit-il en chahutant son Lieutenant.

- Parle pour toi ! Stiles se défit de son emprise et lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

- Bah alors mes p'tits chats ? On s'amuse sans moi ! Poulet sauta sur Gally pour ébouriffer sa touffe de cheveux.

- Putain, mec dégage de là ! Râla le plus costaud en le poussant fermement mais cela les fit rire.

Trente minutes plus tard, L'USS MacCall quitta le baie de Pearl Harbor pour les îles Japonaises.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bordel ! Je viens de retrouver sur la tablette mes chapitres que j'avais terminés (sauf l'épilogue) alors je vais faire un re-post des deux derniers chapitres, parce que vraiment, j'étais pas satisfaite de la réécriture !**_

_**Donc revoilà le chapitre 35. Je vais poster dans la foulée le 36.**_

_**J'vous aime bon sang de bon soir !**_

CHAPITRE 35

Derek était chez John avec Scott, Liam et Mélissa, Lydia devait arriver dans quelques minutes. En attendant, ils étaient tous installés devant le téléviseur qui diffusait le journal. Le présentateur de CNN relatait les faits divers sur le territoire et dans le monde. Lydia arriva pile poile lorsque qu'un envoyé spécial apparut à l'écran, Scott lui fit une place près de lui.

"Clark, Que pouvez vous nous dire sur l'arrivée des forces américaines ?"

"Et bien depuis cinq semaines, nos soldats sont arrivés par bateau, vous pouvez voir derrière moi le l'USS McCall sur le départ. Près de deux cents soldats ont débarqué dans une chaleur étouffante et d'autres sont encore prévus selon nos sources. La tension commence à monter du côté des Chinois qui ne veulent rient entendre quand aux négociations avec le Japon. Les habitants de l'archipel sont inquiets et restent chez eux, une partie de nos forces doit concentrer les habitants afin d'éviter tout débordement et insurrection contre le Japon."

"Tout semble calme pour le moment !"

"Oui Harry, pour le moment les troupes prennent leur marques et les natifs sont coopératifs, nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour ça reste ainsi"

"Merci Clark, revenons à…"

John éteignit la télévision et le calme régna quelques minutes sans que personne ne bouge.

- Bon, ça semble bien se passer. Temporisa John en hochant la tête.

- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu le voir… Souffla Scott, mais malgré les images diffusaient du campement ou des camions SUV roulant dans les villages, aucune image de Stiles.

- Mangeons ! Lança Mélissa pour encourager sa propre troupe.

- Aller fils, tout va bien se passer. Dit John en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Derek à sa droite.

Le loup hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers le père de son homme, il lui fit un sourire contrit et se leva pour rejoindre les autres autour de la table.

Depuis leur retour de la fac, John et Mélissa avait insisté pour qu'une fois par semaine, les trois plus jeunes viennent manger. Ils parlaient souvent de leur voyage à Hawaii et Liam ne cessait d'être dégoûté de ne pas y avoir été. Mais Scott lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui assura qu'un jour il irait, mais d'abord, il venait de réussir ses exams et allait intégrer la fac de San Diego avec lui en septembre.

- A ce sujet… Dit doucement Lydia. J'ai reçu l'accord de l'Université de San Diego et… je rentre avec vous septembre.

- Quoi ? Cria Scott en se levant de sa chaise. Mais… tu peux pas faire ça, Lydia !

- Pourquoi ? La voix de Lydia claqua irrité.

- Mais parce que… Berkeley quoi ! Il écarta les bras comme si c'était la seule réponse logique. Tu ne peux pas larguer une fac de cette classe pour San Diego !

Mélissa tira le pull de son fils pour qu'il se réinstalle sur sa chaise. Il souffla mais le fit quand même en marmonnant. Lydia posa sa fourchette et regarda tout le monde à table.

- Je ne quitte pas Berkeley pour San Diego, Scott. Je quitte Berkeley pour toi, pour vous. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur d'être loin de la meute alors que nous sommes déjà séparés de Stiles. Clama t-elle d'un calme renversant.

Derek lui sourit et posa une main caressante sur son dos et elle lui retourna son sourire. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi elle revenait. Ne l'avait-il pas fait lui-même alors qu'il aurait pu aller à New York ?

- Stiles va me tuer, tu le sais ça ? Implora Scott

- Je pense qu'il a d'autre chose à penser pour le moment. Dit-elle en regardant la télé éteinte de loin.

Derek finit par rentrer après avoir déposé Lydia alors que Scott avait ramené Liam. Il rentra dans son loft complètement vanné avec une pile de courrier et son cœur rata un battement quand il trouva une lettre oblitéré aux caractères inidentifiable pour lui. Chinois, Japonais… ça restait toujours une langue inconnu à ses yeux. Pire que des hiéroglyphes

Il jeta le courrier qui ne l'intéressait pas sur la table basse et fila dans la salle de bain, il prit une douche bien chaude, enfila un training et un débardeur et fila sous la couette avec l'écharpe de Stiles autour du cou. Elle était complètement imprégnée de son odeur puissante et de leurs ébats torrides à Hawaii…

_"Bébé, _

_On est arrivé et je n'ai le temps que maintenant de t'écrire, il y a d'abord eu le silence radio obligatoire pour les deux premières semaines pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de fuite qu'en à notre mission. A partir de maintenant, il faut que tu saches que les lettres sont susceptibles d'être lues ou encore les colis fouillés. On va éviter les détails cochons ok ? Je ris… mais c'est sérieux !_

_Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je vais bien, le campement est sommaire, mais ça va, l'humeur et l'ambiance sont bonnes. Le voyage était génial, j'ai pensé à toi, tu aurais adoré ! Bon Poulet a été malade… et à le voir gerber sans arrêt j'ai cru que j'allais le pousser par-dessus bord. Gally m'a retenu._

_Tu me manques bébé et je ne me lasse pas de te le dire encore et encore. Je garde ta dernière lettre sur moi tous les jours et quand j'ai deux secondes, je la relis. Compagnon tu dis ? Genre… imprégné ? Je ne suis même pas comme toi ? Mais tu me diras, cela explique sûrement pourquoi je me sentais si mal au début de notre correspondance, tu n'allais pas bien, et ça ne m'aidait pas. C'est ça ? Alors que je peux sentir au fond de mes tripes que tu es fatigué ? Que tu es inquiet ? Et que la seule chose qui t'empêche de faire des nuits blanches c'est cette écharpe que tu as autour de cou ? Sur ce dernier point, ne crois pas que je le ressens, c'est juste que je te connais tellement. _

_Mais j'ai pas besoin d'être Compagnon pour savoir que je t'aime et que sans toi, maintenant, je serais bien plus que perdu, anéantit. Il n'y a pas que moi qui doit faire attention parce que n'oublie pas que notre charmante ville n'est pas si charmante…. Le calme ne durera pas éternellement, ou alors ça voudrait dire que je suis la source de malheur dans Beacon Hills, si le mal part avec moi._

_Je t'aime bébé, à toi_

_Stiles."_

Cette lettre lui permit d'avoir le sourire, un vrai depuis longtemps. Stiles allait bien et il l'aimait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin avant de s'endormir.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Et voilà le chapitre 36 d'origine !**_

_**Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis soulagé ! Bon je dois réécrire l'épilogue mais je vais pas chipoter pour un seul, hein ? :p**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

CHAPITRE 36

La musique allait bon train dans le SUV des quatre acolytes, et Stiles, au volant, se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas encore éteint le poste, sérieux ? _Glee_ ? Pourquoi La Torche, le type qui vous donnait l'impression qu'il avait envi de vous brûler, aimait ça ? _Any way you want it… Lovin touch…_ Et le pire, c'est que Poulet s'y mettait ! Stiles jeta un regard de biais à Gally qui semblait juste avoir envie de se suicider.

Ils étaient en patrouille sur les routes sinueuses et boueuses de l'île. Gally surveillait les alentours, le fusil automatique prêt en cas d'attaque, visé vers la fenêtre. Bien qu'à ce rythme, il hésitait sérieusement à viser les deux Castafiore à l'arrière.

Stiles ne sut s'il devait être soulagé ou pas quand se fut la reprise de Hightway to Hell, mais les Castafiore s'étaient changés en guitaristes de la mort qui tue. Il préféra juste glousser pour lui-même quand Gally se claqua plusieurs fois le casque contre le canon de son automatique en grognant. Le Lieutenant lui tapota le torse plusieurs fois en lui souriant désolé.

- Stiles, là bas. Dit Gally en plissant les yeux vers la gauche de Stiles.

Aussitôt, les deux hurluberlus arrêtèrent leur cirque et Stiles coupa la musique, notant mentalement de se sentir soulagé plus tard. Ils étaient entourés de champs de riziculture, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Stiles pour repérer le mouvement. En fait, plusieurs.

- J'en n'ai compté six. Dit Stiles en prenant son fusil automatique et en l'armant.

- Il y en a un dans la colline là bas. Gally posa ses jumelles sur le tableau de bord et ouvrit sa porte pour sortir le fusil de précision longue portée.

- Torch' Poulet, à gauche. Je prends à droite. Stiles sorti du côté de Gally alors que celui-ci partait dans les rizières derrière eux, heureusement, vide d'ennemi.

Une fois à l'abris derrière le SUV, Stiles repéra de nouveau les ennemis en approche. Les chinois s'étaient immobilisés à quelques mètres d'eux. Côté avant du véhicule, le Lieutenant avait l'œil vissé sur la lunette de son fusil, il pouvait entendre ses amis à l'arrière du camion faire la même chose.

Le premier tire fusa et se fut le moment tant redouté. Stiles tira une fois pour toucher un homme dans l'épaule, il en lâcha son arme et Stiles vit du coin de l'œil deux autres hommes tomber à la reverse.

- Go ! Cria Stiles en avançant vers les rizières au pas rapide.

Courbé et rapide, les trois hommes tirèrent le plus efficacement possible.

- En position. Cracha la voix de Gally dans l'oreillette de Stiles.

Poulet se coucha rapidement quand il entendit le sifflement d'une balle. Stiles tira sur un autre chinois qui tomba à son tour. Un balle siffla près de lui aussi et Stiles essaya de repérer le tireur.

- Gally… Pressa Stiles.

- Deux secondes… Souffla doucement la voix du tireur perché.

Les coups de feux continuaient et deux autres chinois tombèrent, si les comptes étaient bon, il ne restait plus que le tireur dans la colline.

- Ah ! Cria La Torche alors qu'un autre tir fusait.

- 'Torche ! Stiles rampa vers son ami criant à Gally de se bouger le cul.

- Je l'ai.

Stiles entendit un nouveau tire et son souffle se coupa. Il attendit d'avoir mal ou d'entendre un de ses acolytes crier mais rien.

- J'lai eu ! Cria Gally dans l'oreillette et Stiles souffla soulagé avant de se lever et de courir plus vite vers La Torche.

- Hey… où, 'Torche ! Où ? Cria Stiles en désespoir de cause, s'imaginant déjà mille et un scénarii.

Le blond frisé grimaça en se tortillant sur le dos, il leva la main sur son visage et du sang macula ses doigts. Stiles se répéta mentalement "vomi pas" alors qu'il scannait le corps de son ami.

- Putain, mais où ils t'ont touché ? Râla t-il ne trouvant pas de trace d'impact sur son corps.

- Au cul… bordel, ça fait mal ! Cria t-il.

Stiles cessa la palpation de son ami et plissa les yeux de façon incompréhensible.

- Quoi ? Réussit-il à dire alors que Poulet riait de son côté.

- Me suis pris une putain de balle dans le cul, tocard ! Râla t-il vexé et énervé, ça faisait vraiment mal.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur les fesses et frotta son visage, incrédule. Non mais quel con ! Il finit par rire avec Poulet alors que le fou du briquet grognait et gémissait comme un gosse.

- A ta première blessure de guerre ! Rirent Poulet, Gally et Stiles en trinquant leurs bières éventées alors que leur ami gisait sur le ventre, les fesses à l'air sous la tente qui servait d'infirmerie.

- Pff, marrez-vous bande de con ! Maugréa La Torche qui ne pouvait pas boire d'alcool avec l'antibiotique qu'on lui avait donné.

- Et dire que j'ai cru que t'allais mourir… Souffla Stiles avant d'avaler sa gorgée et de grimacer tellement c'était dégeu.

- Mais j'aurai pu ! S'insurgea t-il

- Je crois pas qu'une mort dut à une balle dans le cul ait été recensé dans l'histoire de l'armée. Badina Gally

- Barrez-vous les nazes…

Torche cacha son visage dans ses bras pliés sous sa tête et montra clairement, ainsi, sa façon de penser. Les autres rirent et chacun lui tapota l'épaule avant de le laisser là.

Quand ils entrèrent dans leur tente, Stiles vit la corbeille réservée au courrier remplie, trois semaines depuis sa dernière lettre envoyée et le double qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de sa famille et il espérait vraiment que tout allait bien.

_"Bébé,_

_Ouai, c'est ça être Compagnon et la distance ne change rien à nos ressenti, et encore moins le fait que tu sois… normal._

_Je t'avoue que je ne t'ai pas répondu dès que j'ai eu ta lettre, pour la simple raison que Scott m'a appelé pour m'annoncer que ton père avait été appelé sur une affaire la nuit précédente. Je crois que nous allons être un peu occupé. Je te le dis juste parce que… on n'a rien à se cacher, mais je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Alors même si quelque chose se passe de ton côté, ne craint pas de me le dire, de toute façon, je le ressentirais sûrement. Mais soit honnête, ne me cache rien s'il te plaît._

_Et oui, tu as raison. Je dors avec mon écharpe, toutes les nuits et tu n'imagines pas les odeurs et les images qu'elles représentent pour moi…. Ca y est, je suis excité. _

_Les cours reprennent la semaine prochaine, et j'espère que nous aurons réglé le problème avant de repartir, on ne peut pas laisser la ville sans protection, ton père à besoin de notre aide. Et avant que tu ne commence à stresser, oui on veille sur lui !_

_Presque deux mois maintenant… sais tu quand tu auras terminé? Je sais, je suis capricieux… Mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis le gars le plus maudit de la Terre, mais à la fois chanceux._

_Chanceux, parce que je t'ai toi. Maudit parce qu'aucune de mes histoires ne tourne vraiment rond. Pour ne pas dire que toutes les précédentes étaient juste horribles. Mais quand enfin je suis bien avec quelqu'un, qui ne risque ni de mettre le feu à ma famille, ni de faire du mal autour de moi, il faut qu'il soit à des milliers de bornes, en pleins conflits internationaux… Ouai, j'ai une veine d'enfer…_

_Notes, je ne me plains pas, vraiment. Après tout, je préfère être avec toi à distance que rien du tout. Parce que je me dis, qu'un jour, tu rentreras pour de bon et la vie tournera enfin rond. On aura des projets ? J'aimerai avoir des projets avec toi._

_T'aime bébé,_

_Derek"_

Stiles souriait doucement en lisant la lettre, il tenait une photo dans une main, un selfy de Derek qui avait enroulé son écharpe jusqu'au yeux et cela le fit rire de bon cœur. Il rangea la photo et relu encore une fois la lettre, analysant chaque info.

Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle menace soit en ville et il rongea ses ongles à l'idée de ne pas être là bas. Mais Scott et Derek savaient quoi faire et il pria pour que rien ne leur arrive. Puis il réalisa la peine de Derek, et quelque part, il était en colère, parce qu'il l'avait prévenu que cela allait être dur, mais en colère contre qui ? Derek, lui ? Non… Il fallait juste qu'ils s'accrochent, qu'ils tiennent le coup.


	37. Chapter 37

_**N'oubliez pas de relire le chapitres 35 et 36 que j'ai re-posté ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

CHAPITRE 37

Scott ouvrit en fracas la porte de l'appartement de Derek d'une main, son autre main tentait de garder Derek debout contre lui, le loup de naissance gémissait en grimaçant contre lui, titubant et trébuchant alors que Scott le conduisait dans sa chambre. Liam ferma la marche avec Lydia qui tenta de maintenir la porte fermée alors que le chambranle était bousillé.

Maintenant pourvu d'un lit digne de ce nom, Derek tomba sur le matelas alors que Scott arracha ce qu'il restait de son tee-shirt pour découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts. Trois plaies ruisselantes de noir visqueux ravageaient son abdomen et aucunes d'elles ne semblaient vouloir cicatriser.

- Pourquoi ça cicatrise pas ! Précipita Scott en allant dans la salle d'eau chercher une serviette humide.

Derek était transpirant, la douleur lui bouffait le bide et son cœur tambourinait irrégulièrement. Scott revint et essaya de nettoyer les plaies pour voir plus clair. Mais plus il essayait d'enlever le sang pourri et plus le flux affluait de nouveau.

- Derek ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Bordel… Derek ? Paniqua Scott qui ne portait plus aucunes traces de leurs luttes précédentes.

En quittant Beacon Hill, ils étaient persuadés avoir neutralisé l'oméga responsable des deux meurtres sur lesquels enquêtait John. Mais quand ils furent de retour à l'Université, Scott avait senti la trace d'une visite néfaste dans sa chambre.

Ils avaient alors vécu sur leur garde et Derek avait tenu à ce que Scott vienne chez lui le temps qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il se passait. Mais bien vite, ils ont déchanté. L'oméga présumé de Beacon Hills n'était autre qu'un membre d'une meute qui se cherchait, entre le bêta et l'oméga, le loup voulait aspirer à une nouvelle vie. Alors quand Derek a tué l'oméga lors d'un affrontement près de son loft, la nouvelle est vite arrivée chez les membres de la meute d'origine.

Voulant crier vengeance, la meute rivale avait retrouvé la trace de l'Alpha de Beacon Hills à San Diego. Et ce soir, la lune fut spectatrice d'une bataille acharnée. L'Alpha, une femelle, avait pris Lydia en otage pour attirer le reste de la meute. Ils se sont battus avec vigueur et rage, éliminant la meute composée de quatre loups, mais Derek qui avait eu le droit de se battre avec la femelle s'était prit un vilain coup. Si on peut dire…

- Scott, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Dit Liam

- Tu cicatrices toujours plus lentement quand tu es blessé par un Alpha, mais là c'est pire, on dirait que le processus ne s'est même pas enclenché ! Râla Scott qui essayait encore d'avoir l'attention de Derek.

Derek semblait chercher quelque chose sur son matelas et tâtonna à bout de force, Scott chercha ce qu'il pouvait vouloir mais ne vit rien qu'il pourrait désirer. Mais Lydia fut plus rapide et perspicace que lui et sauta sur le lit à genoux avant de donner à Derek ce qu'il cherchait.

- L'écharpe ? Cria Scott perplexe.

- Stiles ! Il veut Stiles… Souffla Lydia en regardant Derek portait faiblement la laine vers son visage. Il est son Compagnon, c'est ça ? Demanda t-elle à Scott.

- Oui… Derek m'a dit que… Et Scott percuta. Faut l'appeler ! Il faut qu'il lui parle ! Est-ce qu'on a…

- Scott, il est au Japon, dans un putain de campement en pleine jungle, crois tu sérieusement qu'ils ont du réseau ? Tonna Lydia

- Liam, regarde si Derek a eu du courrier ! Vite !

Liam revint avec une pile de lettre, Scott les jeta une à une et trouva celle qu'il espérait avoir reçu. Une lettre de Stiles. Ca pouvait paraitre idiot, mais Scott avait calculé, ils devait tous recevoir leur lettre cette semaine et avec un peu de chance, parce que soyons clair, ils n'avaient pas été gâté jusque là, une lettre de leur ami serait là, et qu'y a-t-il de mieux que d'avoir des nouvelles fraîches ?

- Désolé Derek…

Scott arracha l'enveloppe et força Derek à l'écouter, tapotant ses joues bien trop blanches. Derek ouvrit les yeux, des cernes sombres les enrobant, alors Scott commença à lire.

- Hey bébé… Dit-il pensant à rougir plus tard.

_"Hey bébé,_

_Je te promets que dès que je pourrais rentrer tu seras le premier au courant !_

_Faire des projets ? J'adorerai faire ça, imaginer comment pourrait être la vie quand on sera tous les deux, je peux te dire mes propres projets pour l'avenir ? Tu me donneras les tiens par la suite et on ferait un tri ?_

_J'entends la plus part des gars ici, rêver d'une maison familiale avec une barrière blanche qui fait tout le tour, d'un grand arbre où ils construiraient une cabane pour leurs enfants, un chien… Moi je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont prévoir la tonne de Kinder ? Parce que soyons honnête… Le famille parfaite dans une villa purement américaine avec des codes et des idées préconçues ? C'est pas mon truc… _

_Moi je me vois dans un appart' avec une vue sur les bois, pouvoir admirer la neige qui tombe(même si en Californie c'est assez rare, inexistant même). Je veux que Scott, Lydia et Liam viennent quand ils veulent, qu'ils aient même un double de la clé. J'aimerai bien avoir des enfants, même si maintenant je suis sûr que c'est impossible. Et ne me prend pas pour une midinette, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de me marier, et même pas pour moi, pour que je puisse réaliser le rêve de ma mère… Elle me disait souvent lors de ses derniers jours à l'hôpital, que c'était l'une des choses qu'elle regretterait le plus, ne pas me voir me marier…_

_Tu remarqueras que je ne t'ai cité dans aucun de mes projets, tout simplement parce que tu y es, dans tous. Je t'aime Derek et sache que moi aussi la distance me pèse, je sais que ton passé amoureux n'est pas glorieux… mais tu en as eu un ? J'ai aimé Lydia toute ma vie, j'ai pensé aimer Malia… Mais je t'aime toi bordel ! Alors n'est-ce pas la seule chose qu'il faille retenir ?_

_Malgré ce que l'on pense, s'aimer n'est pas si difficile à conjuguer. Passé, présent… futur. Tant qu'il est là, qu'il est vrai… _

_Des problèmes en ville ? Ouai, ça m'inquiète, et même si je sais que vous êtes tous de grands garçons, que vous allez protéger mon père… Je veux surtout que vous fassiez attention à vous, que tu fasses attention à toi. Derek, fais gaffe, ok ? C'est tout ce que je te demande…_

_Alors pour une note un peu plus joyeuse… Ok, on ne se cache rien ! Donc je ne vais pas te cacher que nous sommes tomber sur une embuscade aujourd'hui, tout était sous contrôle, rassure toi, mais La Torche a été touché… dans le cul ! Putain ouai ! Dans le cul l'enfoiré…_

_Je t'aime bébé,_

_Stiles"_

Quand Scott eu achevé sa lecture, il eut un léger gloussement en imaginant le soldat blessé au fessier. Il jeta un regard à Derek qui souriait comme il pouvait alors qu'il grimaçait. Les blessures avaient cessé de saigner et on pouvait apercevoir les plaies disparaître lentement.

Les trois spectateurs soufflèrent soulagés et Liam se laissa tomber sur le sol pour s'assoir, totalement épuisé. Lydia prit la main de Derek et la nettoya, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne mette pas de sang sur la laine rouge.

- Derek ne sera complet que lorsque Stiles rentrera. Dit calmement Lydia. Il lui manque…

Scott hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Lydia s'allongea en gardant la main de Derek entre les siennes et Liam reposa sa tête contre le matelas. Et chacun s'endormi totalement à bout de force.


	38. Chapter 38

_**N'oubliez pas de relire le chapitres 35 et 36 que j'ai re-posté ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

CHAPITRE 38

Stiles se réveilla en pleine nuit, hurlant comme un dément, le souffle coupé et le cœur tambourinant, il essaya de sortir de son lit mais s'empêtra dans son drap, il tomba à genoux le souffle court.

- Stiles ! Cria une voix sourde devant lui.

Des lumières s'allumèrent et des grognements annoncèrent le réveil des autres soldats partageant sa tente. Il se sentit se relever, l'installant sur sa couchette de fortune. Son ventre le brûlait, il avait envi de vomir, ses dents claquaient et ses doigts tremblaient devant lui.

- Stiles… Respire ! Doucement…

Il reconnu la voix de Gally qui s'était agenouillé devant lui, une main sur son épaule. Stiles cru qu'on avait lacéré sa peau, alors il porta ses doigts sur son abdomen, mais rien, il souleva son débardeur, mais absolument rien, pas de bleu, pas de griffes, rien.

Il se sentait partir, sa tête devenait lourde, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et Gally dut lui mettre des tapes sur les joues pour le maintenir.

- Hey ! Hey ! Stiles, regarde moi ! Cria Gally.

Les autres les fixaient, certains étaient inquiets, d'autre essayaient de se rendormir, après tout, il n'était pas le premier à faire des cauchemars selon eux. Stiles réussit à fixer son attention devant lui, il voyait bien le visage de Gally, mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées ailleurs.

- De… Derek… Eut-il du mal à articuler.

Stiles posa une main sur son abdomen, enserrant le tissu entre ses doigts et insista du regard sur son ami face à lui. Gally hocha la tête, se disant qu'il s'agissait surement d'un truc pas naturel.

- C'est bon les gars… retournez dormir ! Je m'en occupe.

Il dû insister plus fortement auprès de La Torche et Poulet qui regardèrent leur ami avec inquiétude. Ils finirent par retourner se coucher et Gally aida Stiles à se lever pour aller prendre l'air. Une fois dehors Stiles réussit à peine à respirer correctement.

- Doucement… Respire mec… Gally trouva un coin tranquille et aida Stiles à s'installer près d'un rocher.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Stiles pour enfin respirer correctement, sa tête cessa de tourner mais ses mains continuaient de trembler.

- Alors ? Tenta Gally

- Je sais pas… je crois, il est arrivé un truc… Il plissa les yeux, essayant de se concentrer, plaquant fermement ses mains contre lui.

- C'est votre truc ? Tu sais… âme sœur, je sais pas quoi… Gally roula des yeux, toujours un peu dubitatif sur ce sujet.

Stiles hocha la tête ne voyant pas d'autre explication. Il ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé quelque chose ? Derek ne pouvait pas mourir ? Il le ressentirait, non ? Mais quelque chose en lui, lui intima que les choses allaient mieux, il se sentait juste épuisé, pas…. vide, seul ou anéantit.

- Fais chier qu'on ait pas de portable… Grogna Stiles.

- Va falloir attendre pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… s'il t'en parle ! Gloussa Gally et Stiles le fusilla du regard.

- Crois moi, il a intérêt s'il veut pas que je m'énerve.

Et Stiles patienta presque un mois avant d'avoir enfin une lettre de Derek. Quand il reçut le courrier il s'était rué à l'extérieur de la tente et avait rejoint le rocher où Gally l'avait emmené.

_"Bébé,_

_J'ai peur d'imaginer ton visage à l'heure où tu reçois ma lettre. Je suis vivant et en pleine forme maintenant, crois moi. Je t'aime et je suis vraiment désolé du soucis que j'ai dû te causer. Disons que le chef d'un gang m'a blessé et que le manque de toi ne m'a pas aidé à me rétablir… _

_Il a fallut que Scott me lise ta lettre que j'ai reçu le jour même, j'ai juste eu à fermer les yeux et imaginer ta voix, ton visage et tes doigts écrire ses mots. Et j'ai enfin pu revenir. A mon réveil j'ai eu le droit à un câlin de meute, Scott, Lydia et Liam était endormi autour de moi… Mais tu n'étais pas là. Malgré tout, ça m'a fait du bien de ne pas être seul à mon réveil._

_J'aime beaucoup tes projets ! Moi je te dirais qu'il y a de ça un an, je n'avais aucun projet, aucune envie, juste être sûr que je serais encore vivant le lendemain. Mais maintenant… Je veux juste un endroit où tu serais bien, heureux et avec moi. C'est cliché, j'avoue… L'amour rend con et mièvre il paraît._

_Des enfants ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas en avoir ? L'adoption ça existe… Moi je voulais une grande famille quand j'étais plus jeune, avoir toute une bande de louveteaux… Mais les choses changent. Je veux pas de chien. Point non négociable._

_Je peux sentir ta colère au fond de moi, et j'espère juste que tu n'as pas ressenti trop de souffrance. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, quel genre d'émotion nous pouvons capter l'un de l'autre. Ne sois pas fâché bébé, s'il te plaît._

_Je t'aime,_

_Derek"_

- Ne sois pas fâché bébé ? Grogne t-il en froissant juste la lettre dans son poing.

Il était en colère, vrai. Mais pour tellement de chose ! D'abord cette putain de guerre. Son putain d'engagement. A cause de ça, il était loin des siens, et Derek avait été blessé. Et la seule chose qu'il retenait et que son absence faisait plus de mal à son mec qu'autre chose. Physiquement, moralement… Et s'ils n'avaient rien eu pour l'aider à se rétablir ? Comment auraient-ils fait pour lui annoncer que Derek était mort à l'heure qu'il est ? Est-ce qu'on le lui aurait seulement dit ? Et si un jour Derek était de nouveau blessé et que Stiles soit en mission, coincé face à un ennemi ? Ca le mettait incontestablement en danger lui aussi. Si encore il ne s'agissait que de lui ? Mais non, Stiles a une unité qui compte sur lui, des hommes qu'il doit protéger et épargner…

Il jeta rageusement sa boule de papier loin devant lui, en colère et fatigué. La boule atterrit au pied de Gally qui la ramassa et joua avec la boule quelques secondes alors que Stiles, conscient de sa présence, ne cessait de fixer la vue de l'océan devant lui.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda t-il doucement en avançant vers lui.

Stiles secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres, ses doigts se crispants les uns aux autres, faisant craquer ses phalanges. Il tuerait pour pouvoir courir et vider sa tête à l'heure actuelle. Gally souffla et s'installa sur le rocher à côté de lui, il baissa les yeux sur la boule de papier et l'ouvrit pour étaler correctement la feuille.

- Lydia m'a expliqué… Il est vivant Stiles, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? Sollicita t-il inquiet.

Stiles ricana sombrement et se leva pour approcher de la plage plus bas. Gally leva les yeux au ciel et se leva à son tour pour le suivre. Ils marchèrent silencieusement en appréciant le vent frais du soir.

- C'est pas une bonne idée. Claqua finalement la voix du Lieutenant et Gally leva un regard inquiet vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? Dit-il doucement.

- Ca… Imagine que ça me prenne de nouveau le jour où je serais en train de pointer un mec avec mon flingue pour vous protéger ? Imagine que je m'effondre et que l'un de nous se fasse tuer parce que je n'étais pas totalement là ? Imagine que…

- Stiles ! Cria Gally alors que le soldat partait totalement en live en levant un peu plus la voix à chaque fois.

Gally s'arrêta et obligea Stiles à faire de même. Il regarda son Lieutenant minutieusement, reconnaissant cette détermination dans son regard, la même que lors de leur agression dans la forêt d'Hawaii.

- Mec ! Imagine cinq minutes ce que Derek ressentirait si tu laissais tout tomber ? Comment crois tu que tu te sentirais ? Que crois-tu que ton état apporterait ici ? Crois moi, ce serait bien pire qu'une douleur physique qui n'est même pas vraiment là ! Les gars ont besoin de toi, ok ! Derek aussi ! Et moi je suis là pour t'aider, si tu as besoin de souffler, de frapper, de gueuler, peu importe ! Rugit Gally en tapant son épaule à chaque phrase.

Stiles reculait légèrement à chaque assaut en serrant les dents. Puis finalement, quand il en eut marre. Il parât le bras de Gally, le prit en manchette et le retourna pour le plaquer contre lui, enserrant sa tête dans son coude. Le soldat ne fit rien pour se défendre, sachant très bien que Stiles avait besoin de ça.

- Il a faillit mourir parce que je ne suis pas là ! Putain… Une meute à besoin de tous ses membres pour être forte ! Je suis faible loin d'eux ! Cria t-il essoufflé avant de relâcher brusquement Gally en faisant deux pas en arrière dans le sable.

Gally se massa la nuque et la gorge en plissant les yeux dans sa direction. Stiles était perdu, il pouvait le sentir d'ici sans avoir un quelconque odorat particulier. Mais le regard vague de son Lieutenant sur les vagues l'inquiéta, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans ses pensées sombres.

- Lydia m'a parlé du Nogitsune. Trancha Gally et Stiles trembla rien qu'au son de ce nom horrible.

Il tourna alors la tête vers son ami qui approcha de lui et il fourra ses mains dans le fond de ses poches pour cacher le tremblement naissant. Le Nogitsune…

- Elle m'a parlé d'Allison aussi…

Stiles mordit sa lèvre en reportant son attention sur les vagues, le regard maintenant brillant.

- De tout ce que je sais mec… C'est que tu veux sauver tout le monde. Et que parfois… tu oublies de te sauver toi-même. Accepte l'aide qu'on te donne mon pote. Assura Gally maintenant bien à côté de lui face à la mer.

- J'aurai beau faire tout ce que je veux… rien n'effacera jamais ce que j'ai fait. Grogna Stiles impuissant.

- Vrai. Confirma son ami. Mais tu peux prouver que tu vaux mieux que ça. Rester ici, lever la tête et combattre. Tonna t-il plus franchement. Tu vas dire à ton gars de se tenir à carreau, parce que tu vas te battre, obtenir une médaille et rentrer chez toi pour lui botter le cul. Tu vas lui dire que je suis avec toi et que si tu dois tomber parce que tu as mal au bide ? Putain ouai je vais te relever ! Parce qu'on est pote au-delà d'être partenaire, parce que tu as Poulet, 'Torche et une demi douzaine de mecs qui n'attendent que tes ordres pour exploser les fesses de ses putains de chinois de merde, c'est clair ? Cria en fin de compte Gally, le rouge au visage et l'éclair dans le regard.

Stiles se permit enfin de sourire et tourna de nouveau la tête vers son frère d'arme.

- Repos Soldat.

Gally gloussa avant de se détendre et Stiles le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier.

_**Ouai... je voulais un moment Stally... (je viens de l'inventer !)**_

_**A demain mes p'tits chats :D**_


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPITRE 39

Derek attendait dans la cuisine que Lydia et Scott aient terminé de préparer leur valise, Thanksgiving était ce weekend et ils étaient attendu chez John et Mélissa. Ouai… John et Mélissa. Stiles allait être dingue en apprenant que les deux adultes avaient emménagé ensemble le mois dernier. Peut-être John en avait-il déjà parlé ? Il ne savait pas.

Ils devaient récupérer Liam sur le campus en partant. Alors il buvait son café tranquillement, triturant d'un main distraite la chaine autour de son cou. Il était consumé d'une colère latente couplé d'une peine assez sourde. Il savait que cela venait de Stiles. Et il avait peur. Peur de ce que sa prochaine lettre lui annoncerait, parce qu'il n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait pû ressentir Stiles, et s'il le quittait ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas supporter ce partage d'émotion ? Et s'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour tenir le coup ?

Le fracas de Scott qui déposa la valise de Lydia près de la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Camouflant du mieux qu'il put ses craintes au fond de lui pour ne pas laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit.

- On part une semaine et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de quoi tenir un siège pour une année là dedans. Grogna Scott en pointant l'objet du diable.

Derek se contenta de lever le sourcil droit et de laisser un coin de lèvre se redresser. Mais soudain, un élan de stress le prit et il dut mettre une main sur l'épaule de l'Alpha pour se soutenir. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite, ses poumons le brûlaient.

- Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune alors que Lydia les approchait.

- Derek ? Lança t-elle soucieuse.

Mais Derek se concentra et essaya de respirer pour faire passer cette sensation d'insécurité. Après plusieurs secondes il réussit à canaliser et mettre le tout en sourdine.

- Ca va…

La sonnette retentit et chacun sursauta. Renvoyant la vague douloureuse chez Derek, quelque chose n'allait pas… Stiles. Lydia ouvrit la porte après s'être redresser et afficher un visage neutre. La factrice lui sourit et lui donna le courrier. Elle la remercia et referma la porte.

- Des lettres de Stiles ! Elle distribua chaque enveloppe, plus une de Gally pour elle, mais Derek n'ouvrit pas la sienne.

Il préféra se concentrer de nouveau et une fois calmé, il ordonna à tout le monde de se mettre en route, chargeant Lydia de prévenir Liam qu'ils arrivaient alors que lui et Scott prenait les valises.

Sur le temps du trajet, tous étaient silencieux, Lydia et Scott lisait leurs lettres et Derek fit son possible pour ne pas déchiffrer leurs expressions faciales et leurs émotions. Liam potassait tranquillement ses cours.

Quand John leur ouvrit la porte de la demeure Stilinski MacCall, Derek était toujours habité de cette tension sourde, le cœur battant, la peur et la détermination ne le lâchant pas. Ne voulant inquiéter personne, il se retrouva plus tard à aider John et la dinde machiavélique, selon le père, mais le shérif vit bien le visage soucieux du loup.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe fiston ? Posa l'homme en posant son couteau sur le plan de travail.

Derek souffla, un peu irrité d'être si transparent pour cet homme sans capacité surnaturelle.

- Je m'inquiète… pour Stiles. Dit-il doucement.

- On le fait tous mon garçon. Sourit John

- Je crois qu'il est en colère contre moi. Assura t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière qui traînait sur le côté.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? John arqua un sourcil et s'essuya les mains à l'aide d'un torchon.

- Depuis l'attaque qu'on a subit il y a deux mois. J'ai cette… sensation…. Derek porta une main sur son ventre et crispa le poing en serrant les dents. De la colère et de la peine, et je sais qu'il m'en veut, ou qu'il s'en veut, et je ne veux pas qu'il prenne de décision radicale. Finit-il par lâcher, content d'en parler avec quelqu'un.

- Tu n'as pas eu de lettre ? Tenta le shérif en approchant et s'ouvrant une nouvelle bière.

- Si… je n'ose pas l'ouvrir. Il sortit l'enveloppe de la poche arrière de son jean et la claqua sur le peu de place qu'il restait sur la table.

John la fixa quelque instant en souriant puis posa une main sur le loup de façon paternelle.

- Si je dois être honnête avec toi fiston… Il y a sûrement pensé. Le cœur de Derek rata un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement. Mais… fais lui confiance… je suis sûr qu'il prendra la bonne décision, ok ?

Derek hocha la tête, cette lettre devant lui semblait lui brûler la rétine. Il souffla et la remit dans sa poche et sourit à John avant d'avoir un nouvel élan de panique. Il dut se soutenir à la table et John le tint par les épaules inquiet.

- Hey… ça va ?

Son cœur martelait carrément sa poitrine, son estomac se tordait de peur et ses membres tremblaient sans raison apparente.

- Derek ? Cria John, alarmé.

Scott arriva dans la cuisine avec Mélissa qui s'accroupie près du loup qui s'était laissé tombé au sol, prenant appui du dos sur le meuble.

- Derek ? S'inquiéta Scott.

- Stiles… Il doit se passer… quelque chose…

Il serra les dents et ses yeux flashèrent d'un bleu électrique, ses crocs percèrent sa mâchoire et ses griffes s'incrustèrent dans la paume de ses mains. Scott fit pression sur son épaule et ordonna à Derek de se calmer.

- Venez ! Vite ! Cria la voix de Lydia dans le salon.

La panique gagna la maison en un millième de seconde et Scott aida Derek à se relever avant de l'emmener vers Lydia.

- Pour être sûr j'ai mis le journal… Blanchit Lydia le regard vissé sur l'écran.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir… oh bon sang ! "

Les images tremblaient devant les yeux exorbités des occupants de la maison. Derek s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol et Scott ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. John alla monter le son et s'installa sur le fauteuil au plus près de l'écran.

"Il y a de cela quatre heures, le campement militaire des soldats américain a été bombardé, des insurgés chinois ont semble t-il mené un assaut depuis une île au Sud de l'archipel, des avions ont lâché des bombes sur l'ensemble de l'île. Vous… vous pouvez voir…"

Le caméraman tremblaient en essayant de dirigeait son objectif vers le plan arrière de la journaliste qui était dans un état pitoyable. On pouvait voir les soldats courir dans tous les coins, on voyait des blessés, et même certaines personnes mortes sur le sable.

Derek voyait chaque image avec cette impression qu'il était dans un bateau, tout tanguait autour de lui, et tout était sourd dans sa tête. John avait les larmes aux yeux comme tous les autres autour de lui, une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher quelconques grimaces de trahir son inquiétude, Mélissa lui tenait l'épaule et Lydia était dans les bras de Liam clairement en larme.

"Les Japonais viennent d'envoyer des avions pour stopper l'attaque, mais quelques insurgés sont à pieds, on a vu partir plusieurs de nos soldats à leur recherche…"

L'image se coupa subitement dans des éclats de terre et de cris horribles. Même le présentateur du journal mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Nous avons perdu la communication. C'était Karen Fields en directe de l'archipel de Sankaku, les nouvelles sont alarmantes, mais nous feront tout notre possible pour vous informer des avancées…"

Machinalement John coupa la télévision. Le silence perdura un temps énorme dans le salon, l'image de Stiles dans chaque tête, priant que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Scott tourna lentement la tête vers Derek, le regard suppliant, humide et le loup de naissance ferma les yeux quelques secondes laissant les gouttes humides couler sur ses joues.

- Il est vivant… Assura t-il. Et John leva la tête rapidement et vint l'aider à se relever.

- Tu es sûr ? Pria t-il en serrant ses bras plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Derek hocha la tête, cette peur et cette adrénaline dans les veines lui assurait qu'il était vivant.

- Ouai… il est…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il cria en se tenant l'épaule, tombant en arrière sur le parquet, ses yeux changèrent de nouveau de couleur et il gronda sombrement. Scott réagit et maintient sa prise sur sa main et son épaule.

- Calme toi… Calme toi !

Derek avait mal dans tout le bras, l'épaule, deux brûlures bien distinctes sur la peau. Il enleva sa chemise avec violence pour chercher une marque, mais rien ne se trouvait là. Et cette peur…

- Derek ! Cria John totalement effrayé.

- Ca va… Il grogna et tenta de se relever en maintenant toujours son bras.

- Il est blessé… Chuchota la voix blanche de John. Est-ce qu'il…

Derek secoua juste la tête et ferma les yeux fatigué. Stiles ne pouvait pas être mort, il était effrayé, certes, mais tant qu'il avait cette émotion, c'est qu'il était vivant.

Personne ne mangea ce soir là, tous totalement branchés sur les tablettes, ordinateurs portables et télévisions à la recherche de la moindre info. John promis qu'il appellerait à la première heure demain la base d'Hawaii pour avoir des informations.

Assit sur le perron de la maison, Derek faisait tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, cherchant encore s'il devait l'ouvrir ou non… Il ne voulait pas lire les mots qui le quitteraient et savoir qu'il était là bas, blessé… peut-être mort. Et puis, au final, il arracha le contenant et sortit la feuille rapidement pour ne pas reculer.

_"Derek,_

_Tu ferais bien de ne pas imaginer ma tête, parce que si tu ressens ne serait-ce que l'ombre de mes émotions, tu saurais que je suis terriblement en colère. Contre toi, contre moi. Tu m'avais promis de faire attention, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as été au devant de cette merde et tu as été blessé, me blessant par la même occasion. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti . Qu'as-tu ressenti Derek quand le chef de gang t'a lacéré l'abdomen ? Parce que, bordel, c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti ! En pleine nuit j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, que mes entrailles étaient parties se faire la malle vers mes pompes… Plus jamais, jamais ! Je ne veux ressentir ça. _

_Et je suis en colère parce qu'à cause de moi, de la distance et de notre histoire, tu aurais pu y passer ! Je cause la merde autour de moi quoiqu'il advienne, je ne fais jamais rien de bien…_

_Mais ce soir… on m'a demandé de te dire une chose. Tu as intérêt à arrêter ces putains de conneries tant que je ne serais pas là, ok je suis égoïste ! J'assume ! Mais je vais me battre bordel, je vais combattre et revenir pour te botter le cul !_

_Des gens compte sur moi ici, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'abattre dès que j'aurai mal au ventre, tu dois m'aider Derek, tu dois prendre soin de toi, parce que s'il t'arrive n'importe quoi, je pourrai causer du tort autour de moi, et je ne veux pas avoir plus de sang sur les mains que je n'en ai déjà._

_Je t'aime ok ? Je t'aime plus que tout, n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi ! Mais ne refais plus jamais ça ! Jamais ! Note bien ma colère, je ne sais pas quand elle va s'apaiser. _

_Je ne veux pas de chien non plus._

_Stiles"_

Derek ne sut s'il devait pleurer ou rire, parce que tout ce qu'il pouvait retenir de tout ça, c'était qu'il l'aimait toujours, ok, il est fâché… Mais dans un couple, ça arrive non ? Il préféra se dire ça et sécha ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti couler. Les jours qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être longs et difficiles, il se devait d'être fort pour Stiles, parce que ce n'était pas en étant rongé d'inquiétude qu'il allait l'aider là bas.

_**Bon voilà... demain sera la version de Stiles...**_

_**Dormez en paix ^^ **_

_**Ah oui ! Bon réveillon et bonne année mes p'tits chats, vous avez éclairé la mienne, vous m'avez soutenu dans mes doutes, vous êtes toujours là...**_

_**Je vous aime.**_

_**Julie **_


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPITRE 40

- A COUVERT ! Hurla Stiles alors qu'il entendait un autre avion ramener ses putains ailles dans leur direction.

Ses gars l'écoutèrent et se mirent sous le couvert d'un silo en béton qui servait de fossé. Le sol trembla et des éclats de terre les éclaboussèrent. Stiles pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et il se demanda brièvement si l'organe pouvait sortir par là.

Il sortit fusil au poing et vérifia les alentours. Sur d'être seuls, il fit signe aux gars de sortir et au pas de courses ils filèrent dans le bois. Tous pouvaient entendre les avions Japonais survoler leur tête et courser les Chinois, des tires réguliers faisaient échos autour d'eux. La Torche, Poulet et tous les autres scrutaient le moindre arbre, la moindre brindille à la recherche des insurgés.

Stiles essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais seul un tremblement de terre l'avait tiré de son sommeil, puis des cris et coups de feux avaient terminé de le réveiller. Il avait hurlé aux gars qu'ils étaient attaqués et leur avait ordonné de s'armer et de rentrer dans le tas.

Et ils étaient là, avec un gilet par balle au dessus de leur tee-shirt, faute de mieux, et pour certains un casque de protection. Stiles n'en portait pas et espérait de tous les diables ne pas se prendre une balle sifflante en plein milieu du front. Ils étaient tous couverts de terre et de sang séché pour certains.

- Là ! Cria Dog et le cadet de l'escouade tira le premier.

Une troupe de Chinois armés de mitraillette les canardaient à cinq cents mètres. Stiles donna ses ordres et chacun de ses hommes se mirent à couvert et ouvrirent le feu à leur tour. Gally était à sa gauche derrière un arbre avec Poulet, La Torche était à un mètre de lui à gauche. Un cri lui fit tourner la tête et il vit un de ses hommes tomber, alors que l'ennemi approchait.

Ravalant sa peine pour un autre jour, il souffla dans un espoir de courage et sortit de son tronc d'arbre pour viser efficacement. Il fit tomber deux hommes et se remit dos à l'arbre quand un balle effleura l'écorce.

- Putain… pas passée loin celle là ! Grogna t-il jetant fréquemment des regards autour de lui.

Ils continuèrent à tirer, réduisant de mieux en mieux la bande adverse, mais dans un élan de courage stupide selon Stiles, Dog courut en hurlant de rage et tirant sans réfléchir vers l'avant.

- Non ! Dog ! Stiles courut à son tour sous l'avertissement de Gally et La Torche.

Il esquiva en notant qu'il prierait plus tard tous les Dieux de réussirent à éviter les balles. Mais un geste d'un chinois le fit s'arrêter, le bras lancé un projectile fusa vers Dog un peu plus loin. Stiles dut se coucher au sol lorsque qu'il vit le corps de son gars voler de plusieurs mètres dans des éclats de terre et de feuilles.

- Non ! Hurla t-il en se relevant précipitamment pour le rejoindre.

Il retourna le corps du cadet et n'eut pas de mal à découvrir la blessure, il posa son fusil et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie sur la gorge palpitante, un petite branche s'était infiltré dans la chaire et Stiles ne douta pas qu'elle était le seul moyen pour éviter que cela n'empire. Une balle sifflante passa près de son oreille et il se dépêcha de se relever pour choper les sangles aux épaules de Dog et le traîner à couvert. Mais il tomba sur les fesses dans un cri déchirant, et il ne vit plus qu'il senti, les sang couler sur son bras, sa peau le brûlait et ses muscles semblaient s'étirer ou se déchirer, il ne savait pas vraiment.

- Stiles ! Cria la voix de Poulet derrière lui.

Gally couvrait les arrières des trois hommes et Poulet vint l'aider à ramener le pauvre Dog gémissant de douleur. Stiles se releva difficilement mais attrapa une des sangles du gilet de Dog et tira comme il put.

- Laisse, je m'en occupe ! Cria Poulet pour couvrir le bruits des détonations.

Stiles accepta quand il vit trois hommes arriver vers eux, alors il dégaina son flingue dans la poche de sa cuisse et tira deux coups sec, deux hommes tombèrent et quand le troisième voulut riposter, il tomba au sol sans même que Stiles ne tire. Gally s'étant chargé du travail pour lui.

- Putain, j'vous aime les mecs ! Badina Stiles doucement.

Quand ils furent à l'abris, Stiles vérifia l'état de Dog, le pauvre gémissait et regardait autour de lui frénétiquement. Stiles ferma les yeux et laissa couler une larme de frustration quand le cadet voulu essayer de parler, mais qu'un bruit dégeulasse de gargouillis de bulle sortit de sa bouche. Alors le Lieutenant lui prit la main et la serra du mieux qu'il put, s'assurant de ne pas quitter une seule fois son regard jusqu'à que celui ci ne perde toutes traces de vie.

Gally, émut, posa une main sur l'épaule de Stiles et de l'autre ferma les yeux de Dog dont le sang avait cessé de couler de sa gorge. Poulet se frotta les yeux puis il tomba sur ses fesses, épuisé.

- Hey ! Vous entendez ça ? Cria La Torche en arrivant en courant vers eux, les autres soldats derrière lui.

Stiles plissa les yeux et écouta attentivement. Il n'entendait rien.

- C'est fini… Chuchota l'un des gars et Stiles le regarda pour être sûr.

Il se laissa tomber sur le cul à son tour et souffla en lâchant doucement la main de Dog. Il regarda les hommes autour de lui, crades, essoufflés, fatigués, certains pleurant même en essayant de le cacher.

- Stue, aide moi à le porter. Ordonna Poulet à un des soldat.

Stiles remarqua que son ami Gally avait une blessure à l'oreille, mais sans gravité, et une autre à la jambe qui le faisait boiter. Il se rappela alors de son bras et grimaça en voyant son tee-shirt maculé de sang et la peau de son bras ensanglanté également. Il pensa fugacement à Derek et sourit en coin sachant qu'il devait l'avoir ressenti et qu'à l'heure actuelle, il devait s'inquiéter. Sans rancune ! Se dit-il et il se releva pour suivre les autres vers leur campement à quelques kilomètres de là.

Alors qu'une infirmière de terrain s'occupait de lui retirer les deux balles qu'il avait dans le bras et l'épaule, Stiles observait d'un œil absent, les dégâts causés pas les insurgés, une belle et grande connerie de pagaille. Il ne pouvait compter les morts que certains soldats essayaient de regrouper et de couvrir, l'un d'eux était chargé de retirer une des Dog Tag de leur chaîne et Stiles porta automatiquement une main sur les siennes. L'infirmère lui fit un faible sourire en captant son geste et appliqua un bandage stérile sur ses blessures avant de mettre une écharpe pour maintenir son bras en place. Il la remercia doucement et laissa la place à un autre soldat blessé.

Il rejoignit La Torche et Poulet qui aidaient à ranger le matériel, il retint la grimace quand il dut soulever une charge un peu lourde et Gally lui mit une claque derrière la tête pour le faire arrêter.

- Repos Soldat… Grogna t-il et Stiles grogna aussi.

- C'est un concours ? Lança Poulet qui roula des yeux. Dites le si on doit faire pareil ?

Stiles gloussa finalement et Gally le suivit.

- Ah non, pardon, j'avais pas saisi. En fait vous faite tout pareil ! Rit Poulet

Ils gardèrent finalement tous les quatre le silence, arrêtant de travailler, observant les gens autour d'eux, certains pleuraient, d'autre nettoyaient, rangeaient, se serraient dans les bras… Tout était varié, mais les émotions étaient les mêmes. Le soulagement et la peine.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un bateau allait venir nous récupérer et déposer d'autres troupes, la relève les mecs… Dit La Torche.

Stiles hocha la tête pensivement et regarda ses frères d'armes.

- Le protocole veut qu'on nous isole pour le débriefing une fois retourné à Pearl Harbor. On devrait pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Assura Stiles en les regardant chacun leur tour.

Poulet accepta cette idée avec un sourire triste comme les autres, puis finalement il serra Gally dans ses bras avec force et le bourru de service accepta son étreinte. Stiles et La Torche sourirent et se fut l'effusion totale de soulagement.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPITRE 41

John n'avait pas obtenu les informations qu'il souhaitait, le Commandant MacGarret n'avait pas encore eu le retour des survivants et des soldats tombés, et l'état de Stiles était toujours incertain, même si Derek était intimement convaincu qu'il soit toujours vivant.

Ce fut un mois plus tard que le téléphone sonna chez John. Personne n'avait voulu retourner à l'université, Lydia guettait le moindre signe de voix qui pourrait lui annoncer la mort de Stiles ou de Gally et cela l'effrayait rien que d'y penser. Tous logeaient chez John, scrutant, un appel, une lettre, une visite formelle d'hommes qu'on ne souhaitait jamais voir à sa porte, de celle qui n'a pas besoin de parole pour savoir pourquoi ils sont là.

Derek ne dormait plus, Scott ne mangeait plus et Liam tournait en rond. John avait continué de travailler pour s'aérer l'esprit, mais même ses collègues étaient inquiet pour le fils Stilinski. Mélissa essayait de maintenir sa troupe en forme et même si cela s'avérait être un travail de tout instant, elle ne perdait pas espoir d'avoir des nouvelles.

Alors quand le téléphone fixe sonna ce dimanche matin, tout le monde sursauta de là où ils se trouvaient, une chambre, la cuisine, le salon, le toit… au même instant une tête se releva et s'est tremblant que John décrocha le combiné.

- Allô ? Dit-il incertain en fermant les yeux.

- Papa ? C'est moi… Souffla la voix de Stiles et tous relâchèrent la pression.

John ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler un long moment avant d'avoir la force de parler et Stiles le comprit de son côté car il lui laissa le temps nécessaire. Tous vinrent près de lui et écoutèrent attentivement la conversation et John mit le haut parleur.

- Je suis si heureux de t'entendre mon fils… Tout le monde est là. Rit-il doucement en reniflant gracieusement.

- Moi aussi… Je vais bien… ne vous inquiétez plus, ok ? Calma Stiles tranquillement. On a… on a dû nous isoler à Pearl Harbor, mais… on rentre papa. Je serais à San Diego demain.

John frotta son visage tant le soulagement était grand, tant la peur et l'angoisse cumulé au sommeil perdu le quittaient sans regret… Il était si épuisé. Derek prit alors le combiné angoissé.

- Stiles ? Cria t-il presque tant il était sous pression.

- Hey bébé… Chuchota sa voix et Derek sourit à son tour en faisant sourire les autres. Viens me chercher s'il te plaît.

- Je serai là. On sera là. Promit-il soulagé et donna le combiné à John qui pouvait enfin parler.

Stiles donna l'horaire à son père et salua tout le monde avant de couper. La tension retomba enfin dans la maison et les embrassades allèrent bon train.

Le lendemain à quinze heures tapantes, la meute et les parents étaient à l'aéroport. Gally, La Torche et Stiles devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Lydia avait eu un appel de son petit ami quelques minutes après l'appel de Stiles et elle fut soulagé à nouveau de savoir qu'il allait bien et de savoir qu'il venait à Beacon Hills. Derek et les autres ne cessaient de fixer cet escalator qui devait amener les arrivés, cherchant les trois hommes du regard.

Et Derek capta l'odeur de Stiles avant même qu'il ne puisse le voir, son loup gronda de satisfaction et de désespoir que ce soit si long. Et bientôt, il fut là. En haut de cet escalier mécanique, son bras droit en écharpe dans son uniforme de Lieutenant, le dos droit et fier, un léger sourire sur le coin de la bouche. Le soldat ne mit qu'une demi seconde à croiser son regard, élargissant ses zygomatiques avec plaisir et Derek se dit que la fin pouvait être proche qu'il n'en aurait rien à foutre, bordel de merde.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, Stiles, Gally et La Torche avancèrent vers eux et le Lieutenant ne tint plus, au diable le public, il posa son sac sur le sol et se précipita vers Derek en trottinant doucement pour son bras et sauta d'un seul bond dans ses bras, ne doutant pas que Derek le rattraperait, et d'une seule main, il se maintient contre lui et l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

Derek se retint de gronder puissamment et préféra maintenir son mec contre lui, réclamant sa langue comme propriété exclusive et Stiles lui accorda sans aucune réserve pour faire rougir plusieurs personnes autour d'eux.

- Et toi tu le savais ? Pouffa La Torche en regardant Gally en essayant de paraître choqué.

Le dit Gally hocha juste les épaules en souriant et prit sa douce Lydia dans ses bras pour la faire tourner et l'embrasser.

- Bon, Poulet me doit vingt billets, merde ! Rit-il tout seul.

Quand Stiles fut reposé au sol, il lissa son uniforme et salua sa famille en serrant aussi fort que possible chacun d'eux. Puis il se posta devant La Torche pour lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

- Je veux cinquante pourcent. Y en a marre que vous pariez sur ma gueule ! Grogna t-il mais cela ne servit qu'à faire rire les autres.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Stilinski et Stiles fut surprit de voir autant de voiture dans la rue, il regarda Derek d'un œil curieux mais celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir. John conduisit sa troupe vers l'arrière de la maison et cela inquiéta Stiles qui ne comprenait pas à quoi correspondait tout ce cirque. Mais le choc fut brutal quand une foule de gens crièrent "Welcome Home" au milieu de ballons, de banderoles et autres cotillons.

- Putain, mais…

Stiles perdit ses mots en regardant sa famille qui souriait, espérant qu'il soit content. Il reconnu des collègues de son père, les parents de Lydia, de Liam, Deaton, et autres anciens potes du lycée.

Ils les salua tous et profita du moment pendant que Lydia présentait Gally à sa famille de façon très formelle mais en lui tenant la main.

- Galilée Mickael Mitchell* Madame ! Dit-il en saluant militairement. Mais on m'appelle Gally… Sourit-il espérant que son prénom n'avait fait fuir personne.

- Enchantée ! Sourit Nathalie

Lydia sourit satisfaite et capta le regard de Stiles plus loin, il lui souriait heureux pour elle et elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de passer une main sur le bras de Gally et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Quand la fête fut finit, Stiles avait le ventre plein, but quelques bières sans excès et n'avait envi que d'une chose, être seul avec Derek. Il fut donc convenu que Gally irait avec Lydia chez ses parents, que La Torche prendrait la chambre de Stiles puisqu'il irait chez Derek.

Alors quand Stiles passa la porte du loft et que Derek la referma brutalement, le Lieutenant eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Derek le chopa par les fesses et le souleva de terre, l'emmenant dans la chambre. Stiles rit joyeux et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le laissa l'allonger sur le matelas.

Le loup prit soin de le déshabiller avec empressement, tout en le dévorant de baiser, de caresse et de grognement. Oter son maillot s'avérait plus compliqué, alors Derek le déchira totalement et libéra doucement le bras blessé de son homme.

- Enlève le ! Ordonna Stiles et Derek obéit avec douceur, enlevant l'écharpe avant que le soldat n'essai d'étendre son bras non sans grimacer.

- Chut… Laisse… Murmura Derek en embrassant le haut de son épaule.

- Je veux te toucher ! Chouina Stiles et Derek rit.

- Tu as ton autre main pour ça… et on a tout notre temps maintenant. Chuchota t-il en embrassant sa clavicule et Stiles frissonna.

Derek lui enleva chaussures et chaussettes, pantalon et sous vêtement, Stiles fut rapidement dans un nu intégral devant lui et gronda sans retenu, heureux de pouvoir se laisser aller avec lui, enfin.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? Stiles arqua un sourcil en le détaillant de haut en bas.

Cela le fit rire et il se déshabilla fissa avant de le surplomber de nouveau et de plaquer son corps contre le sien. Stiles gémit à la sensation de chaleur contre lui, comme s'il avait eu froid tout ce temps durant. Derek chercha ses lèvres en pressant sa taille contre lui, malaxant ses hanches en ondulant du bassin pour créer une friction entre eux. Stiles plaqua sa main gauche contre sa nuque en gémissant encore longuement, le mouvement de son mec le rendait dingue et ces longs mois d'abstinence n'allaient pas l'aider à rester en contrôle.

- Bébé… j'ai besoin de toi… Souffla t-il alors que le feu lui prenait déjà les reins alors qu'il ondulait contre lui sans retenue.

Derek prit alors le gel dans son meuble de chevet, enduit ses doigts généreusement et vint trouver l'entrée qui lui avait tellement manquée. Stiles leva une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille, et Derek put entrer un doigt entièrement sous un long râle de plaisir de la part de l'humain devant lui. Stiles arque-bouta son dos et jeta la tête en arrière, le loup tenta le second et vint chercher de nouveaux baisers pour ressentir ses gémissements directement, et le second entra pour créer un mouvement divin et Stiles du se retenir de venir de suite.

- Maintenant putain ! Cria t-il en mordant sa lèvre et Derek sourit devant l'impatience.

Il essuya ses doigts contre sa verge et vint la présenter pour entrer doucement, jusqu'au bout et Stiles voulu tendre ses deux bras pour se plaquer à lui, mais la douleur se rappela à lui et il siffla en ramenant sa main vers lui.

Derek vint croiser ses doigts et de longs serpents noirs prirent son bras en otage, le visage de Stiles se détendit et il vint vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Derek commença alors à se mouvoir en lui, avec lenteur et chaque mouvement du bassin faisaient geindre Stiles avec violence tant le feu en lui le consumait, et il ne put rien retenir quand il vint violement entre eux mais Derek ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il continua sa lenteur sur quelques vas et viens et quand Stiles eut finit totalement, il sortit doucement pour revenir brutalement et Stiles cria en se cambrant, serrant de toutes ses forces les draps dans son poing gauche. Derek se redressa et aggrippa les hanches avec force, soulevant légèrement le bassin pour avoir un accès direct et recommença son entrée fracassante, déchirant les cordes vocales du plus jeune qui ne cessait de gémir.

- Encore ! Et Derek continua, le démon en lui le réclamant entièrement, Stiles se mordit la lèvre au sang et coula le long de son menton. Encore ! Encore, hum !

Derek se changea volontairement et son sexe prit plus de place faisant couler les larmes sur les joues de Stiles qui n'était que gémissement et cris à la fois, puis son cœur s'arrêta quand, pour la seconde fois, il vint en de longs jets puissant qui remontèrent vers son sternum. Derek gronda satisfait et vint à son tour en lui, crispant ses mains sur sa taille.

Quand Derek se retira avec lenteur pour ne pas lui faire mal, c'est parce qu'il avait senti l'odeur du sang et cela ne rata pas, son sexe était entouré d'un peu de sang et il s'en inquiéta en regardant Stiles qui reprenait doucement ses esprits.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta le loup.

Stiles hocha la tête puis grimaça un peu en ramenant son bras contre lui, de son autre main il essuya sa lèvre et vit le sang sur ses doigts avant de rire doucement. Puis Derek leva ses doigts à lui et Stiles y vit également du sang.

- J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… S'inquiéta Derek.

- Si je ne peux pas m'assoir demain, je te tue ! Gronda faussement Stiles en attirant Derek contre lui.

Derek fut soulagé et prit son homme contre lui, s'assurant que son bras reposait sur son torse pour que Stiles puisse se détendre et qu'il prenne sa douleur. Il lui caressa le dos et inspira profondément, tellement soulagé qu'il soit là avec lui.

- Tu m'as manqué… Souffla t-il.

Mais Stiles ne lui répondit pas, totalement endormi contre lui, ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes et Derek put enfin dormir paisiblement.

_*** Alors vous avez fait le rapprochement ?**_

_**Donc demain est l'épilogue. Arm des Mcd m'a demandé un chapitre Lydia\Gally pour la révélation des loups et son explication pour le Nogitsune... est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? Je pourrais le faire en chapitre bonus ? Avez vous des envies ?**_

_**Merci de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps, j'vous aime !**_

_**Julie**_


	42. Chapter 42

EPILOGUE

- Lieutenant Stilinski, comment vous sentez vous ?

Stiles se demanda à quel moment depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bureau, n'était-il pas ou plus surprit de retrouver cette personne ici.

- Bien, j'imagine. Dit-il en plissant les yeux, ses mains posées fermement sur les accoudoirs de la chaise.

En face de lui, derrière le bureau aux allures de marbres, la jeune femme le fixait droit dans les yeux. Stiles la défia du regard et attendit qu'elle explique sa présence ici.

- Six mois que vous êtes de retour, comme se passent vos journées ?

Stiles mit du temps à lui répondre, parce qu'il avait cette affreuse impression qu'elle n'en avait fichtrement rien à foutre, et en quoi ça pouvait la concerner de toute façon ?

- Super… je végète. Vous savez… faire l'étoile dans un lit à dix heures du mat'… traîner sous la douche… ce genre de choses !

Son ton nonchalant lui en coûtait parce qu'il avait juste envie de taper du poing sur le marbre et exiger la raison de sa présence. Mais elle garda le silence et arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

- Comment sont vos nuits ? Faites-vous des cauchemars ? Tenta-t-elle en prenant quelques notes.

- J'en fait comme tout le monde. Claqua-t-il, énervé.

Des cauchemars, il en faisait… toutes les nuits. Et à chaque fois Derek le reprenait contre lui, posait sa main contre son torse et chuchotait des mots simples à son oreille. Et généralement, ça marchait.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour votre sommeil ?

- Non. Dit-il rapidement. J'ai ce qu'il faut.

- Et avec Derek ? Questionna-t-elle sans fausse note, comme si la question était d'un banal total.

- En quoi ça vous concerne ? Dit-il bien trop revêche pour paraître juste irrité.

- Vous aide-t-il pour dormir ? Est-il d'un bon soutien ?

- Vous voulez savoir si on baise comme des fous après mes réveils nocturnes ? Sa voix montra bien son énervement et il ne put contenir quoi que ce soit. Quelles positions ? Qu'est-ce que me calme ou m'excite, qu'…

- Stiles… Essaya-t-elle de le reprendre en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

- Lieutenant Stilinski, Madame. Cracha-t-il pas prêt pour de telle familiarité avec elle.

- Lieutenant… Reprit-elle en soufflant. Vous devez savoir que si je suis là… c'est parce que nous vous avons observé…

- Qui, nous ? Vous ? Votre frère ? Cracha-t-il n'ayant pourtant aucune animosité envers Deaton.

Morelle posa son stylo et approcha du bureau pour croiser ses bras et observer le visage de Stiles qui perdait patience au fil de l'entretien. Pourquoi elle ? Il s'agissait de son premier entretien post-traumatique depuis son retour, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse un dossier pourri qui pourrait nuire à sa demande d'intégration au sein de la police militaire de la base de San Diego.

- L'objectif était de s'assurer que votre absence à long terme n'entacherait pas les liens de la meute McCall… Expliqua-t-elle doucement. Puis nous avons découvert votre lien avec Derek Hale… c'était une première pour nous, la distance à dû énormément vous influencer, non ? Chercha-t-elle à savoir et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

- Aucun mort n'est à déplorer. Souffla-t-il en relâchant la pression légèrement.

Morell reprit sn calepin et nota quelques mots que Stiles ne sut déchiffrer. Il voulait que cet entretien se termine. Etait-il au moins formel ? Allait-on lui demander de revenir parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire ?

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la mort du soldat Timothy Diggle ? Vous sentez vous responsable ?

Stiles souffla un peu du fait qu'elle revenait sur la raison principale de cet entretien. Il prit alors le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Voyant encore dans son esprit le visage du cadet "Dog", le sang giclant au rythme de ses battements cardiaques, son dernier regard, son dernier souffle… Stiles se força à retenir son pouce d'élire domicile entre ses dents pour masquer sa haine.

- Oui, je le suis. J'aurai dû être plus ferme… prévoir ce qu'il allait faire.

- Vous savez que c'est impossible…

- Oui, comme on sait que les créatures mystiques n'existe pas. Ironisa-t-il

Morell souffla doucement et darda sur le Lieutenant son regard des plus scrutateurs, analysant les expressions faciales. Regard froid, lèvres pincées, rides horizontal au milieu du front.

- Lieutenant… Des hommes meurent chaque jour en zone de combat. Par des actes irréfléchis, des actes mesurés, des actes héroïques, des actes désespérés, des actes calculés, ordonnés… et tant d'autre. Le soldat Diggle a honoré son pays et fait son devoir.

Stiles ne put vraiment lui répondre, revoyant le regard de ce gamin pas plus âgé que lui… Ce gamin voulait juste ressembler à son père qu'il savait haut gradé sur la base de Norfolk, il avait un avenir, il aurait dû revenir.

Morell referma son cahier et posa son stylo et Stiles pria pour que l'entretien se termine. Mais la jeune femme avait une autre question.

- Vous avez fait une demande d'intégration auprès de la police militaire de San Diego… est-ce pour vous rapprocher de Derek ? Sourit-elle et il jura que c'était le premier sourire depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans son lycée.

- Ouai… le temps que la fac se termine. Après j'essaierais de me rapprocher de Beacon Hills.

Il hocha la tête doucement en souriant plus pour lui-même que pour la psychologue.

- Avez-vous des projets ?

Stiles releva son regard vers elle, une lueur espiègle dans le regard, pensant longuement à Derek et à la boule de poil Golden Retriever de six mois qui l'attendait à l'appartement.

- Pleins de projets…

Stiles entra dans l'appartement de Derek, et posa ses clés sur la console. Rapidement Darma vint danser au bout de ses pieds et se colla à ses jambes, jappant et aboyant joyeusement pour lui prouver qu'elle était contente qu'il soit rentré.

Stiles se baissa et lui caressa l'arrière des oreilles en souriant. Puis une odeur vint lui agresser les narines et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la tâche humide sur le parquet près de la cuisine.

- Tu le fais exprès, hum ? Grogna-t-il alors que Darma baissa la tête et coucha les oreilles, coupable.

Il souffla et alla se changer pour ôter son uniforme et mettre un jean et une chemise. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Derek il repensait à la première fois où il était venu. Voir toutes ces photos l'avait emmené à une autre époque. Une époque qui lui manquait.

La Torche était retourné sur l'archipel de Sankaku, pour lui sa place était là-bas, n'ayant aucune famille vers laquelle revenir, ils s'appelaient et s'écrivaient régulièrement pour ne pas perdre le contact malgré tout. Poulet avait été basé à Pearl Harbor avec Linda, préparant les nouveaux arrivés pour l'archipel. Gally vivait maintenant avec Lydia dans un appart non loin de celui de Derek, il avait fait la même demande que lui pour la police militaire et Stiles espérait sincèrement qu'il réussisse son entretien. Scott était un étage en dessous d'eux en coloc' avec Liam.

Maintenant, les photos que Stiles avait conservé durant son engagement avaient trouvé place sur le mur, aux côtés de celle de Derek, une belle panoplie leur faisait face et chacun de leur côté, ils aimaient les observer.

Stiles alla nettoyer la tâche avec de la javel, frottant le parquet énergiquement. Puis il mit la laisse de Darma et quitta l'appartement pour retrouver Derek sur le campus, ses cours se terminaient dans quelques minutes et il était pressé de le retrouver.

Il baladait tranquillement devant le campus, le soleil tapait et Stiles dut mettre ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être ébloui. Darma gambadait joyeusement sur le trottoir et cela le fit sourire.

- Hey… salut ! Cria une voix féminine et Stiles dut s'arrêter quand une main douce pressa son épaule.

- Salut… Souffla-t-il gêné en enlevant ses lunettes.

- Tu es militaire ? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire aguicheur qui lui fila les j'tons.

- Heu… ouai. Il porta une main à son cou, sa chemise était boutonnée à deux boutons près, comment a-t-elle put le voir juste par la chaîne ?

- Tu es le petit ami de Derek, n'est-ce pas ? Enchaîna-t-elle et Stiles regarda autour de lui discrètement pour chercher le malaise. Tu sais… si tu veux, on peut se trouver un endroit sympa tous les trois ? Si vous voulez faire quelque chose… avec une fille. Elle enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index et claqua dans un bruit effrayant son chewing-gum rose, Stiles sursauta intérieurement et prit peur.

- Désolé, je suis déjà sur le coup ma belle. Barre-toi.

Stiles leva la tête en arrière et sourit comme un débile quand il sentit un petit corps contre son dos. Lydia avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et passé ses mains sur son torse alors qu'elle souriait méchamment à la blonde cavalière. Celle-ci partit et Stiles se retourna pour serrer Lydia contre lui.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Lui dit-il en riant.

- Je sais ! Elle lui claqua une bise et prit Stiles par le bras pour avancer un peu plus loin.

- Il a souvent ce genre d'invitation ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oh, tu le connais… généralement il grogne, montre les dents… c'est plutôt flatteur, non ?

Stiles grogna et observa Darma qui avançait, queue haute et balançant, oreilles dressées jappant excité. Il releva la tête et vit Derek arriver vers eux en trottinant, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Derek le serra contre lui et porta sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondit leur prochain baiser.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et s'accroupie pour attirer l'attention de Darma qui essayait de capter celle de Derek, en vain.

Puis Derek relâcha son étreinte et porta son nez dans le cou de son mec pour inspirer profondément, mais un grognement mécontent le prit.

- Tu sens la javel…

Puis il baissa la tête vers la chienne qui avait baissé la tête, de nouveau coupable. Il lui fit ses gros yeux bleus électriques et la chienne se coucha à plat ventre, puis roula sur le dos et aboya amusé. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et s'accroupie alors que Lydia se relevait pour reprendre le bras de Stiles.

- Tu es une vilaine… je vais devoir te dévorer…

Stiles rit doucement de voir Derek flatter le ventre poilue de la chienne, faussement méchant.

- Tu vois… c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu résister dans cette animalerie !

_**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Mais je ne suis pas triste... parce que je vais poster de temps en temps des bonus. Pas tous les jours, mais dés que j'en aurais écris ;)**_

_**Merci de l'avoir suivi, pratiquement 700 reviews ! Un truc de fou !**_

_**A bientôt pour d'autres histoires ;)**_

_**Julie**_


End file.
